Decisions & Regrets
by BAColeNC
Summary: Set about a year after my fic Favors. A pregnant Starfire is injured and Robin is forced to make a decision about her care. Can their marriage survive the consequences. I still don't own the Titans
1. Chapter 1

**Decisions and Regrets**

**Chapter 1**

Saint Mary's hospital. Located at the very center of Jump City, the citizens of the city sought succor from their illnesses and injuries inside its imposing structure. Seeking either the skilled mind of a doctor or the gifted hands of a surgeon. The staff of nurses and orderlies were all veterans in their trade, used to the various ways that the human body could be injured. Hardened by occurrences in the city before the Titans showed up and drastically reduced the crime rate. Fortunately, for them, it was a quiet day, medically speaking, in the city. It gave them the rare opportunity to leave their assigned posts, if only for a few moments, to look on at the three costumed heroes gathered nervously outside the treatment area of the emergency room. They had seen them on the news often enough that they could identify each of the Titans on sight. The current topic of discussion among the staff was the noticeable absence of Starfire and Robin from the group.

The ER staff was working over their normal shift, busy with their charge, so it was impossible to determine which of the two was the patient. The shift had changed since whichever of them had been brought in, so none of the current staff had seen if it was the gallant leader of the Titans, or his wife that had been injured. Being the professionals that they were they kept their distance from the teens, respecting their privacy, but they would sometimes get close enough so that the Titans would know that they had their support and best wishes.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_Two hours ago_

"I thank you for accompanying me to the mall of shopping, Raven," Starfire said as they walked along. Outside it was a typically beautiful day in Jump City, warm and sunny. Inside the mall it was nicely air conditioned.

"You're welcome," the dark Titan said. "I'm surprised that Robin didn't insist on the whole team coming along." Raven glanced at her friend, and smiled softly when she saw that Starfire was indeed walking instead of floating. "I see that you're taking Doctor Benson's advice, and are actually walking."

"Yes, I find the exercise strangely comforting, and she stays quieter when I walk than she does when I fly." As she spoke, Starfire's hand rested gently on her swollen stomach. "That is also why I sit on the ground now when we meditate. This morning she was so active that I thought she had somehow learned some of Robin's fighting moves."

The two girls shared a chuckle over that, then Starfire groaned softly. "You okay?" Raven asked.

Starfire sighed softly, as she wished, again, that her friends wouldn't worry so much about her. She realized that human pregnancies lasted nine months, while Tamaranean ones lasted a year. She was comfortable with the fact that she was eight and a half months along, while her friends grew more protective and concerned over her.

"_Enjoy it while you can,_" Doctor Linda Benson had advised when she had her last checkup, _"and after the delivery let them do as much as they want to to help. Trust me, you'll be wanting it._"

Raven's repeating her question brought Starfire back to the present. "Yes, I am fine," she replied. "It is just that Leeann, I believe, is practicing again."

"Maybe you should sit down for a few minutes," Raven suggested. "You've been on your feet for almost two hours now."

Starfire nodded and they went over to a bench. Raven was wearing her usual outfit, while Starfire was wearing an outfit that was more comfortable with her condition. A lavender, over-sized t-shirt, pink harem pants, and white sneakers.

"Starfire? You sure you're okay?" Raven asked when Starfire grimaced slightly a moment later. Instead of answering, the redhead took her friends hand and placed it flat on her stomach. A moment later, Raven practically jerked her hand back and her eyes opened wide in amazement. "Whoa! She's really moving around in there."

"Thank you for stating the obvious," Starfire said testily, then sighed. "I am sorry, Raven. I am being a little like the crab today."

"It's alright, Starfire," Raven assured her friend. "If she's been that active, I doubt that you've been getting much sleep."

"That and my worrying over all of you when the alarm goes off," the redhead added. She saw her friend getting ready to speak, and cut the lecture off. "I know why Robin does not allow me to go on missions, and that it is only partly because of how far into my pregnancy I am."

"Good," Raven said with a small sigh of relief. "It was bad enough when word about your being married got out. I was surprised when Robin announced that you were pregnant."

"That was only because I told him that if he did not, he would have to find some way to confine me to the Tower." She looked down at her stomach, "At this point the announcement would have been unnecessary."

"True," Raven agreed. "But, even you have to admit that you haven't been able to put up much of a fight lately."

The redhead shot her friend an angry glare for a moment, then smiled softly as she stood. "Just because I know you are correct does not mean that I have to like it," she said, then smiled even more as she felt the baby move again. "However, the cause is more than enough to make up for the inconvenience."

The two had chosen the middle of a week day to do their shopping and, predictably, the mall was almost empty. The few people they did meet simply smiled and waved.

"Mommy, it's Starfire!" a young voice cried, and they turned to see a toddler heading in their direction with her mother trying to catch up.

Raven was surprised at the slightly annoyed sigh that Starfire gave as she dropped to one knee to reach the level of the approaching girl.

"Now, Lisa, we mustn't bother her."

"It is alright, and no bother," Starfire assured Lisa's mother, then looked at the youngster before her. "Greetings, young one. I hope you are well today."

"Uh-huh," Lisa answered, her big blue eyes peering around Starfire. "Is that Raven?"

Starfire smiled as she looked back over her shoulder. "Yes, and you must not be afraid of her."

"Oh, I'm not," Lisa said solemnly. "It's just so cool meeting both of you. What's wrong? Does your tummy hurt?" she asked when Starfire grimaced as she felt the baby kick again.

"Baby raising a ruckus?" Lisa's mother asked, and Starfire nodded as she stood. "Come on, Lisa, we've got things to do. Remember, you wanted to ride the horsey while we were here."

Starfire smiled as she watched the two walk away. Well, at least the mother was walking. Lisa was going almost as fast as her legs could carry her.

"We'd better get going, Starfire," Raven said, smiling softly as she followed her friend's gaze.

"Yes, it would not do to have Robin either send or come with the others in search of us because we were out later than he thought we should be."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

After making their purchases and arranging to have them delivered to the Tower, Starfire and Raven headed for the exit. As they left the mall, they found themselves on the edge of a large crowd.

"Great, the lunchtime mob," Raven said looking at a clock tower and seeing it was just past noon. "We'll never get through this."

"Then I suggest we go over," Starfire said. "Leeann Mar'i will just have to get over the fact that I am flying."

No sooner had the girls taken to the air when Starfire looked off to her right. "Huh?"

"I see it, Starfire," Raven said referring to the 18 wheeler that was careening down the street. Fortunately, there was no other traffic in front of it, since it had lumbered through the last intersection. It was the squeal of brakes and the honking of horns that had caught Starfire's attention.

"Something has happened to the driver," Starfire said as they flew closer to the vehicle. They could see the driver slumped over the wheel.

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos," Raven chanted and a beam of black energy surged from her outstretched hands to connect with the front of the truck.

It took only a moment for Starfire to realize that things were not going well, as Raven groaned under the strain and the truck didn't seem to slow down at all.

"It must be fully loaded," Raven gasped as she released her power. "It's too heavy, and going to fast for me to stop."

"Then we must alert the crowd so they can get out of the way."

"There's no time for that," Raven said as she held her hands together in front of her and chanted. There were some surprised yells from the crowd as they were enveloped in Raven's power. The dark Titan spread her hands, and like the Red Sea parting, the crowd was split into two halves and pushed to the sides, leaving a clear track for the truck to go through.

The two girls touched down, satisfied that the runaway truck would run into a series of barricades and come to a safe stop.

"Tanya,no!" a woman shouted. "My baby! Someone save her!"

"Raven," Starfire said as she saw the toddler running toward a teddy bear that was laying in the middle of the path.

But Raven was already moving, gauging her speed and that of the approaching truck. She knew she would have to stop to pick the child up, as it was too likely that she'd hurt the girl with a flying grab. She concentrated, focusing on the girl. It was going to be close, very very close, with no room for error.

"Fozzy!" Raven heard Tanya cry happily as she snatched the toy from the ground and hugged it. In the back of Raven's mind, she noticed that the stuffed animal did indeed resemble the Muppet.

Raven touched down and quickly gathered the child into her arms and prepared to take off again. "Okay, kid let's get you back to your. . .ooffff," she began but cut off as she was knocked to the ground. She landed on her back, Tanya still held in her arms, shielded from the impact. She looked over and saw the truck approaching and saw it was too close. She didn't have enough time to get clear.

"Raven! Shield!" A voice shouted, and Raven reflexively raised a protective bubble around herself and Tanya. She watched the truck closing rapidly, and knew that her shield would not withstand the impact that was coming.

Raven grunted as she slammed into the side of the bubble. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Starfire was pushing them along. She was surprised at the acceleration, that was keeping her pinned against the bubble wall. Again, she gauged speed and distance and came to one result. She and Tanya would get clear, Starfire would not.

"Starfire, this isn't going to work. You can't go fast enough."

"Yes. I. Can," Starfire insisted through gritted teeth, and Raven was surprised to feel an increase of their speed. She didn't hear Starfire mutter under her breath. "I think."

_'By Azar's mercy, I think we're gonna make it,'_ Raven thought, then was shaken from her thoughts as she heard Starfire groan with the strain. "Starfire, no!" she shouted when she saw the green glow forming at her friends hands.

Hheeerrraaahhhh!" Starfire shouted as she fired a powerful star bolt against the bubble.

As Raven knew it would, the added impact threw her and Tanya clear, but Raven knew that the force of the impact would have the opposite reaction to Starfire, causing her to slow slightly. She watched, helplessly, as the truck came into view, striking Starfire's legs just below the knees. Judging by the size of the dent that Starfire's head left in the door of the truck, Raven hoped she was unconscious as she spun out of control alongside it. She realized a moment later that Starfire wasn't as the redhead pulled herself into a protective ball and struggled to regain control of her flight.

"Mommy!" Tanya cried, pulling herself from Raven's arms.

"Tanya! Thank God you're safe," Tanya's mother cried wrapping her daughter in a hug.

Instead of watching the reunion, Raven watched as Starfire's flight was abruptly stopped by a light post. She blinked when her view was cut off as the big rig's trailer jackknifed, the back end of it swinging around to end up perpendicular with the cab on the driver's side. "Starfire!" she cried as she quickly flew over to where she last saw her.

Raven looked around but couldn't see where Starfire was. "Starfire, can you hear me?" she called over the sound of approaching sirens. She noticed that several people from the crowd had gathered and were carefully shifting some of the debris. She paused to calm herself, her mind reaching out for the bright emerald aura that was Starfire. Opening her eyes, she stretched out her hand at a pile of crumbled cement and twisted steel that had made up the light post she had seen Starfire collide with. A slight movement of her hand and the debris moved to the side, uncovering where Starfire lay on her side.

"Sweet Azar, Starfire," Raven gasped as she knelt beside her fallen friend. Knowing Starfire's life could depend on it, she calmed her mind and reached out with her powers to see how badly Starfire was hurt. "No concussion, neck, or back injury," she muttered as she slowly ran her hand down the length of Starfire's body. "Broken left leg, and shoulder, some broken ribs and some internal injuries."

She looked around and saw more people moving through the debris, some wearing the helmets and coats of firemen.

"Raven!" one called to her, and she saw he had a white hat with BAT CHF in large red letters on it. When he turned to call to some other firemen she saw 'Battalion Chief' was written across his back. "We've got things covered here; you get her to a hospital," he said when he turned back to her.

Raven nodded, then, fearing what she might find, she placed her hand over where the baby was. "Thank Azar," she sighed, as she almost slumped with relief as she felt the child's life force. She took a centering breath, then they vanished from the scene.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_One hour ago_

Raven materialized at the entrance to the emergency room of Saint Mary's hospital with Starfire being levitated a few feet ahead of her. "Get Doctor Benson, and Doctor McDonnough here, now!" she shouted as she lowered Starfire onto a nearby gurney.

The nurse behind the desk of the nurse's station picked up the phone and pressed a button. "Doctor Benson, Doctor McDonnough to ER, stat," her amplified voice said over the PA system. Even before she finished repeating the call, the two doctors could be seen trotting down the hall.

The two other nurses quickly came over and began checking Starfire's vital signs, one checking her pulse and respirations while the other used her stethoscope to listen for the baby's heartbeat.

"Raven, what happened?" Doctor Linda Benson asked as she came up.

"She saved my life. You've got to help her."

"I plan on doing just that, but I've got to know how she was hurt and how badly," Linda said. When she didn't get a response she looked over at her. "Raven," she called sharply, and saw that she had shaken the young woman from her shock - for the moment.

Raven shook her head, trying to clear it and think straight. She was surprised when she found it difficult. "She crossed in front of a runaway truck to push me and a little girl out of its path. She didn't quite make it and the truck hit her legs just below her knees," she said. "Her left collar bone and lower left leg are broken. She also has some broken ribs, a punctured lung, and some internal bleeding."

Linda nodded, then looked over at the nurse at the desk. "Joan, call the blood bank and have them send up two units of Tamaranean plasma, and prep all the whole blood we have for use in OR seven."

"Yes Doctor," the brunette replied, picking up the phone and dialing.

"Vitals?"

"Pupils equal and reactive, pulse fifty-four and thready. BP one fifteen over ten," one of the nurses replied. "Respirations eighteen and shallow, and I'm hearing rawls on the left side."

"Fetal heart rate one twenty-five and she's moving around in there," the other nurse reported.

"Joan, have them send that plasma down here stat. Jen, hang a unit of normal saline, and run it wide open," Linda ordered. "Lisa, get a chest tube in and put her on three liters of O2." Getting nods from both nurses and seeing that they were doing as ordered, she turned to Raven. "Where's Robin?"

"He's on his way, I'm certain."

"Well, make sure, and tell him to get here quickly," Linda said. "Once she's stabilized, I'm going to have to go in to stop the internal bleeding, and to repair her lung. I want him here for that."

Raven nodded then stepped back as they wheeled Starfire back into one of the treatment rooms. She followed the gurney with her eyes until her view was cut off by the double doors closing. She took out her communicator and found that it had been broken. "So I do this the old fashioned way," she muttered as she walked over to the nurses station. "May I use your phone?"

"Sure. Just dial nine to get an outside line."

Raven nodded and quickly dialed a number. After a few rings, Cyborg's voice came on the line.

"You have reached Titans Tower. None of us are here right now, so please leave a message at the tone."

There was silence for a second then a computerized voice came on the line. "Please say the name of the Titan this message is for."

"Robin," Raven said. She could tell that the system recognized her voice, as a series of clicks sounded in her ear as the call was forwarded to Robin's communicator.

"Raven, why aren't I getting a visual?" Robin asked when he answered the call.

"My communicator's broken and I'm on a phone."

"We're already on our way to Saint Mary's and should be there in about ten minutes," Robin said. "What happened?"

Raven took a steadying breath and found that it really didn't help. "There was a runaway truck when we came out of the mall," she said. I had things under control, but something went wrong and Star got hurt as she saved both my life and a little girl's life."

As she had thought, Robin wasn't too pleased with the lack of information she gave him.

"Find somewhere and get a grip, Raven. I want a full explanation when we get there."

"Right," Raven said, but the connection had already been broken. She glared at her hand as the phone handset rattled against the base as she hung it up. She was certain that it wasn't shaking. She saw she was wrong as she held it up. She also realized that she was trembling all over. "Robin was right, I need to get a hold of myself," she muttered.

She was surprised to feel a comforting presence when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. "Come on, hon, you need to sit down and pull yourself together," a voice said from behind her.

Raven turned and found herself looking at a woman in her mid to late twenties. Her honey colored hair was drawn up into a bun, and her china blue eyes were full of the concern Raven was feeling from her. If she hadn't been in the mental condition she was, she would have been surprised when she allowed herself to be turned and led down the corridor to an empty treatment room.

"You're one of the nurses that checked Starfire in," Raven said, recognizing her escort.

"That's right. My name is Lisa Trapman. Doctor Benson asked me to see how you were and to make sure you had some privacy."

"Lisa?" a brunette nurse called from the doorway as Raven sat in one of the chairs in the room..

"Thanks, Joan," Lisa said taking a styrofoam cup from her. "I know it's probably not your normal brew, but I thought some chamomile tea would help."

Raven took the cup, lifted the tab that opened the drinking spout, and gave the brew a cautious sniff. She closed her eyes as she inhaled deeply, savoring the aroma. Blowing softly through the opening, she took a sip, then sighed as she felt the herbal remedy already starting to sooth her jangling nerves.

"Thank you," she said. "You're right; this isn't what I normally drink, but it's very good."

"Thanks," Lisa said as she sat in the other chair. "At a friend's advice I tried chamomile when I got stressed, but found it to bitter, so I blended it with some orange pekoe," she explained, then stood. "I'll be just outside, making sure you get the privacy you need. I'll send the others in when the arrive."

Raven quickly swallowed the mouthful of tea she had. "Wait," she said, stopping Lisa at the door. "Please stay. I don't think I really want to be alone right now."

Lisa quietly closed the door, then took her seat again. She could see in Raven's eyes and her body language that the younger woman didn't want her to leave, but wasn't sure why. "You want to talk about it?" she asked, not expecting the Titan to take her up on the offer.

"How did you know that I needed to calm down?"

Lisa was taken by surprise by the question, knowing that Raven was reclusive by nature. "As I said, Doctor Benson told me," she replied. "I know that it has something to do with your powers. That you need to suppress or control your emotions, and that you usually do that through meditation." Lisa shifted in her seat, seeing the look Raven was giving her. "Just so you know, trauma surgeons don't normally have a nurse assigned to them," she explained. "But since Doctor Benson is doing GP or general practitioner work by being your and Starfire's personal physician, it became necessary for her to have a nurse that was familiar with you. On days when Doctor Benson's rotation changes, Jennifer and I take turns working the different shift."

The two were silent for a moment, and Lisa could tell that Raven was still trying to sort out her thoughts. "Raven, you're not a machine. You may be a superhero, but you do have feelings. You just watched your best friend, who happens to be carrying your god-daughter, seriously injured. It's normal for you to be upset."

"But we've all been injured fighting before," Raven said. "What makes this so different?"

"Because it wasn't a fight, and Starfire was supposed to stay out of it," Lisa replied, and they both jumped when the phone rang. "Treatment two," Lisa said, answering it.

Despite her trying to fight it, Raven felt herself growing nervous as the nurse's brow furrowed as she listened to the caller.

"Right. Okay, I'll let her know," Lisa said. "Thanks, Jen." Lisa hung up the phone and she was surprised when she could easily see the apprehension in Raven's eyes. "That was nurse Ramsey," she said. "She's with Doctor Benson, and she called to let me tell you that Starfire is reacting well. Her blood pressure and heart rate are both getting back to a more normal range, and it won't be too long before she'll be able to go up for surgery. Also, the baby seems to be doing fine."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin felt the icy glare even before he turned and saw Beast Boy staring at him. He raised an eyebrow at the uncharacteristic anger in the green eyes.

"Don't give me that 'what did I do' look, Robin," Beast Boy said. "You know darn well what I'm angry about."

Robin looked out the window for a moment and realized what the green skinned Titan was steamed about, but he wasn't going to back down from his position. Much. "Okay, maybe I was a little rough on her, but she's got to keep herself under control."

"Dude, she knows that, and she's workin' on it. Right now she's confused, worried, and scared."

"I can understand her being worried, but why is she confused?" Robin asked. "We know she doesn't do scared."

"She's worried about Star, and the baby," Beast Boy said. "She's confused because she's seen Star hurt before and it hasn't bothered her this much."

"So what's she scared about?"

"To be honest, you," Beast Boy replied. "Because what's causing it is something else she's feeling. Something you're familiar with. Guilt."

Robin bit back his asking how Beast Boy knew what Raven was feeling so well. He remembered how the changeling almost beat him to the elevator as the bond with their respective girls had told them something was wrong.

Beast Boy used Robin's silence to continue. "She's starting to think there's something she could have done that would have kept Star safe."

"Maybe she's right."

Beast Boy's glare hardened even more at Robin. "Dude, so you really think that Rae would have let something happen to Star and her baby, if she could help it?"

"He's got a point Robin," Cyborg said. "You and her are the coolest of us under pressure. If Raven couldn't think of something, it's probably because there wasn't any other way."

"That's why when we get there I'm going in to see her first, alone," Beast Boy said.

"Excuse me?"

"Robin, you know that if it was Raven that was hurt, and Starfire was with her, you'd tell us to wait outside while you talked to Star and calmed her down."

"I hate to say this, Robin, but the grass stain's right."

Robin sighed his agreement. He might not like it, but Beast Boy was right. "Okay, Beast Boy. I'll use the time to see what I can find out about Starfire."

The three fell silent, and Beast Boy was doing a mental happy dance at having won an argument with Robin.

After a moment, the Boy Wonder turned back toward where Beast Boy sat behind Cyborg. "How bad is she?"

"Well, she's not hurt or anything, but she's shook up enough that she's talking with that nurse, Lisa Trapman, and it's helping."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven fought the urge to ask Lisa to call and get an update on Starfire's condition. She knew that if there was any change, Nurse Ramsey would have called as soon as possible. She took another sip of her second cup of tea, and looked up when someone knocked on the door.

Lisa got up and opened it, and Raven could see that it was the same nurse that had brought the cups of tea.

"Lisa, there's some one out here to see her."

Lisa nodded. "Send him in."

The door opened further, and Beast Boy entered the room.

"Beast Boy," Raven said with relief as she stood.

Lisa heard and saw the relief of Raven's face as she slipped into the hall. She watched for a moment, through the slightly opened door. Beast Boy crossed over to Raven, and took her hands in his, and she smiled softly as the green skinned Titan seemed surprised by Raven wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

Beast Boy was indeed surprised by Raven hugging him, just as he had been when he apologized about Malchior, but he recovered quickly and returned the hug. "Easy, Rae, you've gotta calm down," he said as he felt both her slight trembling and how she was feeling. "Star's gonna be alright."

"Gar, she was trying to help me and a little girl. She saved our lives and ended up in the hospital herself."

Lisa would have been shocked to learn that Beast Boy was almost as surprised as she was at how Raven had latched onto him. Despite the fact that the two had been dating for just over a year, Beast Boy understood and had gotten used to the fact that Raven wasn't big on showing her affection, especially if there was any chance at someone else seeing.

Beast Boy sighed softly as he realized why Raven was almost clinging to him like a drowning person to something that floats. For the first time he could remember, his emotions were almost infinitely calmer than hers. She was trying to use that to calm herself down.

"It's okay, Raven," he whispered into her ear. "Let me help."

"I didn't want to go into your mind without your permission," she whispered back.

Beast Boy pulled back so he was looking into her eyes. "If it'll help you, you never need to ask," he told her, then smiled softly at the softening of her eyes, showing her surprise that he trusted her so much. "It's a no brainer, Rae," he said. "You think that I'd be going out with you for almost a year if I didn't trust and care for you to help you when you need it?"

"I guess I underestimated you," she admitted. "I thought you'd be more scared of this."

Beast Boy stood up straighter, and tried to put on a macho look. Seeing as he was green skinned and had pointed ears, he knew he didn't pull it off too well as Raven smirked at him. "Hey the only times I'm scared of you is when you sneak up on me, or I goof up and make you mad at me," he said, then relaxed a little more as Raven chuckled softly. "See, I've got you calming down already."

"But not enough."

"I know," he said, then braced himself mentally. Despite his efforts, he flinched slightly, surprised at the intensity of the contact.

_'Are you sure you. . . ?'_ Raven started to ask through their bond as she felt him pull back.

_'Yes,'_ he answered before she finished. _'I was just surprised at how strong your emotions are, that's all.' _Mentally, he held out his hand to her. _'Come on, let me help.'_ He could feel her reluctance to continue. Not because she didn't want to open her mind to him, but because she didn't want to overwhelm him. _'Cozneva dico amitan vo.'_

Raven felt Beast Boy's smile as she gasped at his use of Azarathean, then she nodded. _'Yes, Garfield, I remember who loves me,'_ she thought to him. _'Although at times I wonder why. I know there are times when you wished that I acted more like Starfire, or. . . .any other girl.'_

_'But then you wouldn't be you, and those times that you do let me give you a hug, or simply put my arms around you wouldn't be so special.'_

_'What did I ever do to deserve you?'_

_'I dunno. I'm still trying to figure that out,'_ he joked

Raven let the silence linger for a moment, then chuckled softly both at the joke and at her boyfriend's growing nervousness, thinking she was getting angry.

_'Seeing as you're laughing at my jokes, that leaves just one more step,'_ he said and felt her nod. "Welcome to my quiet place."

Raven blinked a few times as she looked around. They were now standing in a small meadow with a tree near its center. The sky was clear and blue, and a soft breeze was blowing. "This is thanks to you."

Raven turned at the sound of the voice and found herself looking at Beast Boy. "I taught you?"

"Yeah, it's part of what you taught me to control my anger when I'm in my primal form."

"So you meditate here?"

The two had been walking slowly as they talked, and in answer to her question, Beast Boy took a few running steps, then morphed into a monkey and swung up into the tree. He morphed back into human form and settled on a branch.

Raven could see that with his back against the trunk of the tree, there were two other branches that acted like the arms of a chair.

"Have a seat," Beast Boy said, and Raven saw that a bench suddenly appeared where none was before.

Giving him a smirk, Raven levitated to her usual lotus position.

"Okay, smarty pants, I know I don't normally have to do this, but, close your eyes, and let's start concentrating on your breathing," he said. Despite his lighthearted tone, Beast Boy felt out of place guiding Raven through the process of meditation, but after a very short time, he could feel that Raven was back to her normal self as they chanted together. "What is it?" he asked when he heard Raven sigh.

"Robin's on his way here, and you know how he is when Starfire is hurt." Raven watched as Beast Boy swung down out of the tree in human form.

"Yeah, well, I've got your back," he said as he walked over to her. "I've already won one argument with him today."

"Well, it helps when you're in the right," Raven said as she pulled her hood up. "I'm not so sure your defending me is right."

"Hey, my argument before still stands. If there was anything you could have done that would have kept Star safe, you would have done it."

"I'm glad you're so certain."

Beast Boy felt Raven jump slightly as he came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sure of it, because I know you, and how you feel about Star."

Raven nodded then turned and gave him a hug. "Thanks. It's time we got back to the real world."

Beast Boy had to take a moment to reorient himself as he and Raven broke the mental contact they had. He still found it odd to find himself still standing in the hospital room. His back was to the door, but he knew it had opened, and Robin had entered as Raven tensed and swallowed nervously.

"Robin, I'm so sorry," she said, and was relieved to feel Beast Boy take her hand in assurance. "It all happened so fast."

"It's alright, Raven," Robin said softly. "I saw what happened."

"What do you mean you saw?" Raven asked. "I know the bond you have with Starfire isn't that strong."

Instead of answering, Robin picked up the remote control for the TV that was mounted near the ceiling of the room in a corner, and aimed it at the set. The screen came to life, showing a newscaster sitting at a desk with a picture of Starfire and Raven projected on the screen behind her. The words special bulletin was at the bottom of the screen.

"For those who are just tuning in," the woman said. "We are interrupting our regularly scheduled programming to bring you a breaking news story." The picture of Starfire and Raven was replaced with a video feed from the scene at the mall. "This is the scene at the Jump City Mall, where a short time ago, the Teen Titans known as Starfire and Raven prevented the truck you see smashed into the safety barriers from plowing through a crowd of people on their lunch breaks. The film you are about to see is graphic, and I advise anyone with children, or are faint of heart to switch off your TV for a few minutes." She was silent for a few moments, then continued. "This is the film from a traffic control camera that caught the truck as it went through the red light."

The video showed the truck from different security cameras as it careened toward the mall with its crowd pf people. Unknown to Raven and Starfire, the crowd had been larger than normal due to a series of booths set up by some of the local restaurants to sell samples of their menu items. The two came into view, as did Raven's attempt to stop the vehicle.

"As you can see, Raven used her powers to move the crowd out of the way; then, the unexpected happened," the reporter said as the mall's security cameras caught the young girl dashing out for her stuffed bear. "As you can see, Raven quickly flew out to grab the child and take her to safety, and then, this happened." The video showed Raven just about to take off, when a man, running across the cleared area slammed into her, knocking them both to the pavement. "Unfortunately, the quality of the tape isn't good enough to allow authorities to identify this man, but his actions had this result."

"Dude," Beast Boy said softly as the events unfolded on the screen. "Robin, shut it off," he said as he felt Raven's hand tighten on his.

The video switched off. "As you saw, Starfire was injured as she saved her team mate and the girl," the reporter said. "We are all aware of her pregnancy, and I know I speak for the citizens of the city when I extend our hopes of a speedy recovery and hope for the safety of her unborn child."

The screen went dark when Robin switched the set off. "There wasn't anything you could have done, Raven. If you had tried to teleport without being able to think of where you were going, you would have put yourself and the girl into more danger, and if you phased to have the truck pass through you, you could have passed through the street, and down into the electrical conduits."

"I tried to warn her not to push us with that star bolt, but she didn't listen," Raven said. "Did you find out anything about how she is?"

"No. Doctor Benson and Nurse Ramsey are too busy to talk to me."

"A little while ago, Nurse Ramsey called and told Nurse Trapman to tell me that she was responding well to treatment and should be ready for surgery in a little while."

"Thanks, Raven. Let's go wait for more news."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **My thanks to those reading, and adding this to either your favorites or, even better, your alerts. From her on out I'll be updating on Saturdays only.

**Chapter 3**

_Ten minutes ago_

"Nurse Ramsey," Robin called as he and the others walked up.

At his call, Jennifer stopped at the entrance and walked back toward them. She was glad to see that the others were with him. _'This is going to be rough on him, and he's going to need their support,'_ she thought. "Robin, you're here, good."

"How is she, and when can I see her?"

The brunette sighed softly, wishing that Doctor Benson was free to have this conversation. "Right now, she's in critical condition. We've set the bones in her leg and her shoulder, and we've treated her collapsed lung," she said. "Right now, it's a waiting game for her to stabilize and wake up so Doctor Benson can go in and take care of her internal injuries."

"Why not do that before she wakes up?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because then we wouldn't know how much anesthetic to use to keep her out, and the surgery itself might kill her," Jennifer explained. "So far, she's been responding well, so . . . ." she continued, but trailed off when she saw that she had lost Robin's attention as he stared intently at the doors to the treatment area.

"Kori," he said softly, and Jennifer could hear the worry in his voice. She was going to ask what was wrong, when a soft beeping sound came from the nurse's station, and a green light above the desk started flashing.

"Code green, ER treatment room five," a computerized voice said over the PA.

"Stay here, Robin," Jennifer said as she went back into the treatment area as the call was repeated.

Ignoring her, Robin moved to follow, but ran into someone who was coming out. "Excuse me," he said as he went to go around the person. He looked up when he found an arm blocking his path.

"No, Robin, you can't go back there right now," a woman's voice said.

"That's my **wife** back there," he argued. "I'll stay outta the way, but I want to be there for her."

"Aye, lad, I know, but ye canna do thot right now."

Robin blinked at the heavily accented voice. He recognized the accent as an Irish brogue. When he looked at who was speaking, he recognized Doctor McDonnough, the OB/GYN that Starfire had chosen to take care of her through her pregnancy.

Colleen McDonnough had been in the States for almost three years, but when she spoke, especially when angry or upset, her brogue was testimony to her spending the first thirty years of her life in Ireland, as did her classic flame red hair and emerald green eyes. At first, Robin had been concerned that if the delivery grew complicated that there would be a communications gap. However, he learned that when she went into what Starfire had termed "doctor mode" her brogue vanished.

"Robin," Raven said in a warning tone as he started to try to duck around the doctor.

"Raven, that's my wife and unborn daughter back there. I'll stay out of the way, but I want to see her."

Before Raven could try to reason with him, Colleen cut in. "Lad, if ye want her tae live and bear your child, ye'll joost have tae be patient. Right noo they donna need an inexperienced person getting in the way."

The fact that an actual doctor had said that Starfire might die struck home and Robin fell silent.

"What is a code green anyway?" Cyborg asked, filling the silence.

"Respiratory arrest," Colleen replied. "Starfire's lung collapsed again, and she stopped breathing. Right now, Linda, Jennifer, and Lisa are working on her, and it's such tight quarters that they can hardly move without knocking elbows." She looked over at Robin, her expression softening. "I'm sorry, Robin, but that's why I'm not back there right now. I'd only be in the way."

Robin nodded, then looked up as the door opened. "Doctor Benson," he said, recognizing the physician. He didn't know whether to feel relieved or not seeing her away from Starfire's side so soon. The expression on her face didn't help as she walked over.

"I'm not going to pull any punches," she said. "Right now it's touch and go. Much as I don't want to, if she doesn't stabilize any better in the next hour or so, I'm going to have to operate anyway."

"Can I see her?"

Raven grew concerned at Doctor Benson's hesitation at answering Robin's question.

Linda sighed, then nodded. "Only for a moment, and if I tell you to leave the room, you will do so immediately and with out argument."

Robin nodded, then followed her through the double doors to the short corridor that led to the treatment rooms. He was curious when Linda stopped after they had only gone a few feet.

"I'm warning you now, that she's in rough shape. Needless to say, that truck hit her considerably harder than Benny and his gang did, so brace yourself."

Robin nodded, then followed her further down the hall. He took a deep breath, steeling himself for whatever Starfire might look like as she stopped and opened a curtain and motioned him through. Despite his efforts, he couldn't suppress the gasp that was torn from him. Before, when he had gone to Starfire's side as she lay in a hospital bed, the victim of an attack by some criminal wannabes, she had been badly beaten and bruised, but the only medical equipment she was hooked into was a small clip that fastened under her nose, that administered oxygen. Now there was a clear bag that dripped it's contents into her through a needle in the back of her hand in addition to the wires that were hooked into a heart monitor. What hit him the hardest was the soft whooshing sound from a ventilator that was hooked to a tube that was taped in place where it went into her mouth.

"The ventilator isn't breathing for her, but making it easier for her to breathe," Linda told him. She was silent for a moment. "I don't mean to pry, but can you tell me what you're feeling from her?"

Robin was silent for a moment, then decided he might tell her something that might help Linda treat Starfire. "She knows what happened to her, and is vaguely aware of what's going on," he said. "She knows she's been hurt, but not how badly, and she's trying to wake up. She also knows that I'm here."

Linda nodded. "Thanks."

"I know you said that I could only stay for a moment, but is it okay if I sit by her?"

Linda looked over at the monitors for a moment, then nodded. She watched as the young hero pulled a chair over beside the bed and took Starfire's right hand in his. She wondered at Robin's emotional control until he went to brush her cheek with the back of his left hand and saw that it was shaking slightly.

"Hey, Star," Robin said softly. "Linda says I can't stay long, but I had to see you, and let you know I'm here."

_'Raven. . . . .girl. . . . .safe?'_

Despite the fact that the words came over their bond, and had not been spoken, Robin could feel the strain Starfire had to put into the question. "Yes, Kori, they're safe. You saved their lives. You just rest and let the doctors take care of you."

_'Good,'_ came the relieved thought. The next one, together with what Robin felt through their bond, took him by surprise. _'Honorable. . . .death.'_

"Doctor!" Robin shouted, just as the heart monitor started beeping loudly. "Kori! Starfire, don't do this, fight it."

"Robin, step back, let us work," Linda said as she and Jennifer reacted to the alarm.

"She's crashing," Jennifer said as she looked at the monitor. "Heart rate 110, BP 90 over 20, and dropping."

_'Kori, what honor is there in a death that results in the death of an innocent?'_ Robin asked through their bond. _'Think of our daughter. Think of Liand'r. If you die, so does she.'_

"Defibrillator charging," Jennifer announced as the whine of the device building up its electrical charge could be heard.

"Hold, on," Linda said as the monitor stopped its insistent beeping and resumed the regular beeping of Starfire's heart beat. "Heart rate now 70 ,and her BP is coming up.

Both doctor and nurse shared a sigh of relief as Starfire's vital signs leveled off. They weren't normal, by any means, but it looked as though she was holding her own.

After a few minutes Linda looked over at Jennifer. "Okay, her vitals are holding for the moment. Hang another unit, and make sure OR seven and John are standing by."

"Yes, Doctor."

"Robin, we need to talk."

"Doctor Benson," Jennifer called, stopping them by the curtain. "This will leave only two units for the surgery."

Linda sighed. "I know, Jen. I just hope the plasma reclamation system will recover enough."

Robin followed Linda into the hallway, and when she stopped and turned to face him, he gave her his full attention.

Linda saw the anxious expression on Robin's face, and despite herself, her heart went out to him. She'd had the conversation she was about to have with Robin several times before with husbands and fathers, but it didn't make it any easier, and Robin was by far the youngest she needed to discuss this with.

"Robin, I'd like nothing better that to be able to tell you that Starfire's in anything but critical condition, but I can't. Under **normal** conditions, the surgery she needs would be tricky. Her pregnancy is the main complication. According to the database that Vern'a left me, once Starfire' life force reaches a low enough level, her body will sacrifice itself to focus on preserving the baby," she explained. "That brings us to our second problem. As Jennifer said, we're down to our last two units of blood for her. Now, we have a system that collects and filters the blood lost during surgery. That **should** be enough, but it leaves us with no reserves if something goes wrong."

Robin swallowed nervously, and looked back toward the curtain where Starfire lay. "What are her chances?"

"To be honest, 70, 30 against her making it through the surgery," Linda said. "That goes up to 50, 50 after 24 hours." Linda took a deep breath and blew it out, then went on. "That makes it necessary for me to ask you a difficult question. If, during the surgery, I'm faced with taking steps to save Starfire, or her unborn child, which do I do?"

"What?!" Robin gasped, staggering back a step. "You can't be serious! I can't make that decision. You're asking me to choose between my wife and my daughter!"

"I know that, Robin, but you **have** to be the one to make it. As you said, Starfire is your wife, and she's carrying **your** child. You're the only one who **can** make the decision."

Linda watched Robin closely. She'd seen husbands reactions vary from storming off without facing the situation, to fainting from the shock and stress. She was relieved to see that Robin's reaction was going to be somewhere in between.

"How soon do you have to know?" he asked softly.

"The sooner, the better," Linda replied, then sighed softly. "Listen, I've got to check to see if the operating room is ready, and that John Winston from anesthesiology is set up and ready." She looked over at the curtain that kept Starfire from view. "Jennifer has the form you're going to need to sign. Once the unit of blood we're giving her now is empty, I'm going to **have** to do the surgery. You have until then, and you can sit with her until then as well."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin sat at Starfire's bedside, the soft beeping of her heart monitor almost keeping time with the burnt orange liquid dripping from its plastic pouch into the IV line that was connected to the back of Starfire's hand. A pouch, he noted, that was only half as full as it had been when he had come in. He was slightly surprised when Jennifer had left the room, but realized that she was probably just on the other side of the curtain, and would be back the instant one of monitors Starfire was hooked into sounded an alarm.

There were several things that Robin didn't like about the present situation. First was that Starfire had been hurt, despite all the precautions he had taken to ensure her safety. Close behind that was the fact that, for the first time he could remember, he didn't know what to do.

"Robin?" Raven's voice called from behind him.

"Raven, she doesn't know what's she asking me to do," he said not turning around. "When I first got in here, Star managed to use our bond to ask me if you and the girl were safe," he related. "When I told her that you were, she almost let herself go, saying something about an honorable death. I was able to get her to keep fighting to stay alive by telling her that it wouldn't be an honorable death because an innocent life would be lost as well. Doctor Benson is asking me to choose between Starfire and Liand'r, my wife and my daughter. I can't **do **that."

"Robin, all she's asking that for is **if** she runs into a situation where she'll lose both of them if she doesn't take steps to save one of them. She's not asking you to choose between them." Raven was silent for a moment as she gauged Robin's reaction.

"Rae, she's gonna be upset with whatever choice I make," he said. "She'll either think that I don't love her anymore, or that I don't want Li."

Raven sighed softly. "Robin, she knows you love her, and you've actually made it clear that you're crazy about becoming a father," she said. "It'll be alright, no matter what you choose, but Doctor Benson needs that choice made soon."

As he filled out the form, Robin gave a frustrated growl at Raven's not understanding what hewas certain was going to be Starfire's reaction at his decision.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I'm not surprised you're not in the waiting room with the others, but I would have thought you would have found some way to be closer to her."

At sound of the familiar voice, Robin turned from his staring out over the bay with the 'T' shaped building on it's island. Despite the fact that Starfire and her sister had mended their fences, it still felt odd having her talk to him civilly. "When did you get here, and how did you find out?"

Blackfire's expression mirrored her concern. "I only got here a short time ago," she replied. "I thought that Raven and Cyborg contacted me at your order. Now, I'm not so sure."

Robin rubbed his forehead. "Sorry, but contacting you never even crossed my mind."

Blackfire saw him look at the tar and gravel that covered the roof of this wing of the hospital, but she was sure it wasn't because he was so embarrassed that he couldn't meet her eyes. She was proved right a moment later when he looked over at her.

"Standing here, I'm four floors directly above the operating room where Starfire is being operated on," he said. "Giving roughly ten feet per floor, that makes her only forty feet from me. This **is** the closest I can get to her." He paced a few steps. "Have they filled you in on her condition?"

"Just that she was injured, and that they need blood for her so badly that they agreed to take three units from me," she replied. "Don't look so worried. Tamaranean blood volume is more than human. I'd have to lose another two units before I'd be in danger."

"She and Raven had gone out for a while, and when they were heading back to the Tower, they came across a large truck that was out of control," Robin related. "As it worked out, Starfire was supposed to stay on the sidelines and watch as Raven rescued a small girl that had gotten in the path of the truck. Unfortunately, Starfire ended up rescuing both of them, and that was when she got injured. Her broken leg and shoulder aren't a problem. It's her internal injuries and loss of blood from them together with her pregnancy," he paused for a moment, and Blackfire was shocked to see his shoulders shudder. She was equally shocked at the openness of his expression when he looked back at her. "Blackfire, I could lose both of them down there. The doctor only gives her a thirty percent chance of making it through the surgery."

Blackfire looked at her brother-in-law, too shocked for words. She was surprised at his openness, especially with her. "Robin, she's strong; she will pull through this," she assured him. "What can you tell through your bond?" She heard Robin's sigh, and her eyes widened when he pulled the crystal from beneath his shirt. "Ze! Sho vena trevanar fe zelo shal?"

"Yes, Blackfire, they took it from her," Robin replied as he looked at the translucent dull gray crystal. "Just before she was taken into surgery. It was necessary to ensure sterile conditions. I won't know how she is until Doctor Benson contacts me."

"Robin, the doctor that is treating her is the same that worked with Vern'a before, right?" She relaxed a bit when he nodded. "Then I'm not very concerned. From what I was told, it was the lack of blood that placed Starfire in the most danger. I have taken care of that. What?" Blackfire asked when she saw the sudden look of shock on Robin's face.

"Nie'l!" he gasped. "I've got to contact him; he doesn't know."

"Robin, calm down. Nie'l can be told later when we know how Starfire's going to be."

"No. You don't understand, he's got the other half of the first crystal I shared with Starfire. I gave my half back to Starfire when Nie'l went back to Tamaran so she wouldn't miss him so much. My God, what he must be going through."

Blackfire took a device from her belt. "LIANDER, this is the Jemara, put me in contact with Tamaran Central Communications, priority channel."

"As you command, Jemara."

"Communications Central, this is Captain Pelo'n." came Tamaran's reply as Blackfire handed the communicator to Robin.

"Pe va Vido'an Rob'n klevana Galfore, Kemach Kim'r."

"I'm sorry, Highness, but Galfore and Captain Kim'r are unable to be disturbed."

"Captain, this is an emergency. Koriand'r has been injured and the crystal she shares with Nie'l has been removed without my being able to inform him first."

There was silence for a moment, and they could hear a series of soft clicks coming from the speaker.

"Father? Is that you?"

Robin sighed with relief. Nie'l's voice was a little shaky, but not hysterical. "Yes, Nie'l it's me."

"Thank X'Hal! I feared the worst when my crystal with mother went dark. What has happened to her? Is she. . . . .?"

"She's alive, Nie'l," Robin assured him. "Are Galfore and Kim'r with you, and can they hear this?"

"We are here, Robin," Kim'r replied. "What else is it?"

Robin licked his lips, finding them and his mouth suddenly dry. "She is in surgery as we speak, Kim'r. Thanks to Komand'r's arriving and donating some blood, she should be just fine."

"And your daughter?" Galfore asked.

"I don't know, Galfore," Robin replied softly. "There was a decision I had to make before the surgery. If the doctor had to make a choice between saving with Starfire or Liand'r, I instructed her to save Kori if it came to that."

As he expected that statement drew a chorus of surprised mutters.

"X'Hal," said Galfore

"No," came Kim'r's voice.

"Father," said Nie'l

"Oh, Robin," gasped Blackfire.

"Highness, you know what her feelings on this are going to be if she finds out, correct?"

"I know she's won't be happy with it."

"That's a galactic understatement if I ever heard one," Blackfire said. "Robin she's going to think that you didn't want Liand'r to be born."

"That's not why I made the choice I did. It's not that I wanted Li to die, but that I wanted Starfire to live. As Vern'a told me, when she lost our first child, we are young and can have other children."

"For your sake, Robin, I hope she either does not learn of your decision, or listens to your reasoning," Galfore said. "Nie'l, myself, and Kim'r will be arriving in Earth orbit two of your weeks from now aboard the BRIND'R. On the day that marks the end of the first months of Liand'r's life, the presentation will be held. Until then, may X'Hal watch over you."

With a soft click the channel was closed, and Robin handed the communicator back to her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Blackfire said as she pocketed the device. "Robin, you have no idea on the. . . .bees nest you will have disturbed if Kori finds out about that. She'll be even more angry at you than she was when Slade had her last year."

"I don't understand. As I said, it's not that I don't want Liana to be born, but if doctor Benson has to make the choice between them, I'd want Star to live, and have other children, rather than have Liand'r not having a mother. I thought I lost Starfire once before. I don't want to go through that again."

Robin grew even more confused when Blackfire turned away from him and started pacing. "I am not surprised at your confusion, Robin. I can even sympathize with you, but it's not that simple. No healer on Tamaran would have placed you in this position. It's not that our medicine is that much better, but Kori will be undergoing a shift in what you would call her hormone levels. You saw what she was like when she learned that your first child miscarried. Weren't you a little surprised at how strongly she reacted to that when it was only at that time she even learned that she was pregnant?"

"I thought it was just her being her usual caring self. Now that you brought it to my attention, I see your point."

"In some ways, it will be worse when Liand'r is born. She will be very protective of her, far more than you may realize. She may consider your decision as an attack on Liand'r and will react as if you are an enemy, and may still wish for the child to die."

"But. . . ."

Blackfire cut Robin off. "She won't be thinking exactly clearly," she said. "I will be surprised if she even lets me see your daughter."

Robin's eyebrow went up in curiosity at the tone of her voice. "It almost sounds as if you've had experience with this."

Blackfire paused in her pacing to look at Robin. "You would have liked my mother, Robin. You are as good at reading people as she was. You are correct; I have some first hand knowledge of what I'm telling you, but only on the receiving end. About a year after Starfire had been taken by the Gordanians, a friend of mine was injured while she was doing some low level flight practice. She was at the same point in her pregnancy as Kori is now. Fortunately, both survived. About a week later I made some comment about how glad I was that she was alive, and Don'a practically blasted me out of the room with a star bolt. She accused me of being upset about her raising Grevan'r to the point that I wanted to harm her child. Unfortunately, because of the result of Starfire challenging me for the crown and banishing me, I was never able to see her again," she sighed heavily. "I am told that the first month is the hardest."

"Well if they both pull through, she'll never have to know."

"I hope you're right, Robin. For both your sakes."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Okay, Jen, suction," Linda Benson snapped as she looked for another severed blood vessel to repair. Finding it when the blood was suctioned away, she quickly sutured the ends together, then released the clamps. "Only one or two more," she sighed as she saw the blood flow in to the area was greatly reduced.

"Last unit down to ten percent remaining."

"Thank you Lisa," Linda responded, then peered closely. "Right here," she muttered as she used her fingers to move a section of Starfire's stomach to one side. "Damn!" she gasped in surprise as a small fountain of blood was released. "Lisa, give Jen a hand, I need both suction units working here," she ordered.

"Yes, doctor. Last unit is now empty, we're now using what has been recovered by the reclamation system, about half a unit."

"Great," Linda muttered as she searched for the blood vessel responsible for the blood loss. "Must be either her equivalent to the superior mesenteric or her left renal artery," she muttered as the area would be suctioned clear for a moment, then flood again.

"Reclaimed volume down to ten percent," Lisa announced when a monitor beeped.

"Got it!" Linda exulted when she managed to clamp the blood vessel. "Good, it was the mesenteric," she said in relief. "No worries about kidney damage." She looked up sharply when a different monitor started beeping loudly.

"Fetal heart rate dropping," another nurse announced as she checked the monitor. "one hundred and dropping. Now down to seventy-five."

Linda looked to her right as she heard Colleen McDonnough mutter something in what she thought was Gaelic. "Colleen?"

"Fetal distress, I've got to get her out of there," the redhead snapped.

"Reclaimed volume down to two percent, and holding," Lisa announced.

"Fetal heart rate down to fifty, and she's stopped moving."

"Emergency C-sect," Linda snapped, drawing a nod from Colleen. "Lisa, go get one of those units that Blackfire just donated; we're going to need it."

"Right, doctor," Lisa said, then left the room.

"Hold on now, Lass, and give me a chance to save the wee one," Colleen said softly.

"That's the last of them," Linda said as she released the clamp on the last severed blood vessel. "I'm closing."

Colleen nodded as she worked quickly, deftly cutting to Starfire's uterus, hoping she'd finish before her patient's body decided to sacrifice itself to save the baby.

"Blood pressure dropping," John Winston announced from by Starfire's head. "Heart rate dropping, too. BP one hundred over ten, pulse forty and now fluctuating."

"Almost there," Colleen said softly as she worked. "Get that isolette over here."

"Yes doctor," a nurse replied as she wheeled over a clear plastic box with holes in the side for gloves.

"Clamp the cord please, Donna," Colleen said. "Lisa, clear her nasal passages, please."

"Clamps in place, Doctor," Donna replied.

"Airway clear," Lisa said, smiling as the baby took an audible breath and began crying.

"Blood pressure and heart rate returning to normal," John announced. "Respirations leveling out as well.

"Thank God for minor miracles," Lida sighed.

"Aye, and fer the big ones too," Colleen said, holding Liand'r up. "Welcome to Earth, and the living, Leeann Mar'i."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin frowned as he sat beside Starfire in her room. She had been moved from the recovery room almost twelve hours ago, and doctor Benson was concerned that she hadn't awakened since the surgery, despite Vern'a's message that it was normal for Tamaraneans to recover their strength in this manner after being injured.

_'Who is letting a baby cry like that?'_ he wondered. A moment later his eyes widened in surprise as Nurse Ramsey walked into the room, Liand'r nestled in the crook of one arm, and a bottle held in the other hand as she tried to get the infant to take it. The infant seemed to want no part of taking the nipple, and was very vocal in her refusal.

"Robin. Thank goodness you're here," Jennifer sighed in relief when she saw him. "None of us can get her to take the bottle. Normally, we'd let the mother do the feeding, but you had luck before, and Starfire is still unconscious."

"Right," Robin said as he reached for his daughter. He saw Jennifer's look of surprise as Liand'r fell silent as he took her. He smiled softly as the baby made some gurgling sounds, then eagerly sucked the nipple of the bottle into her mouth.

"Well it's plain to see she knows who her daddy is," Jennifer said with a chuckle. She quickly checked Starfire's vitals, and Robin saw her eyebrow arch when she was noting them in her chart.

"What?"

"I'm not sure," Jennifer admitted, then turned at the sound of someone entering the room. "Linda, look at this," she said as she handed the chart to the doctor.

"Doctor?" Robin called softly when he saw her brow furrow as she looked at the information.

"Robin, have you felt anything different from her through your bond?" Linda countered.

Robin mentally reached for Starfire's presence in his mind, and was slightly disappointed to find her consciousness the same as it had been since her crystal had been placed back on her after the surgery. "No," he answered, looking at the physician. "Why do. . . . ." he began, but cut off and looked over at where Starfire lay. "Star?"

Almost as if in reply to his calling her, Starfire inhaled deeply, then moaned softly as she opened her eyes. "Robin," she said, then cleared her throat. When she spoke again, her voice was stronger. "Raven and the girl, are they safe?"

"Yes, Star, you saved them both."

Starfire nodded. "I remember now; you told me before," she said, then smiled softly. "I am glad to see that you are practicing for when. . . ." she began, but trailed off as her hand touched the covers over her now flatter stomach. "Liand'r?" she gasped, and Robin nodded. "She is too early! She is not due for another three months!"

"Relax, Starfire; she's doing just fine," Linda assured her patient. "I've been in contact with Vern'a and she says that Liand'r is doing just fine. She believes that it's because she's half human that she developed in nine months instead of twelve."

All eyes suddenly fastened on the subject of the conversation, as Robin took the bottle from her mouth and looked at the level of formula remaining in the bottle. As Robin rearranged the cloth so it was over his shoulder, Liand'r gave a small whimper, but settled down as he turned her so she was facing him and he gently patted her back. After a short moment there was a soft belch, and Robin resumed feeding.

"Robin's been staying here for two reasons," Jennifer said. "One was to be by your side, and the other is because none of the nurses on staff can get Liand'r to eat. We're hoping you have as much luck as he has."

"You'll have to leave for a while, Robin," Linda said. "I want to check my patient over and make sure she's doing alright."

Robin nodded as he stood, making sure not to disturb Liand'r, who had fallen asleep. "I'll take her back to the nursery, and by the time I get back, you should be done, right?"

"Should be," Linda agreed. "Don't forget to let the nurse in charge at the nursery know how much she took."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Hey, Raven," Robin said as he walked up to her outside Starfire's room. "Where are the others?"

"In the gift shop getting something to give Starfire."

"And we're back," Cyborg announced as he and Beast Boy walked up.

Robin smiled when he saw that he was carrying a pair of large mylar balloons. One had printed on it "Get well soon" and the other said "Congratulations, new mother" in large pink letters. Beast Boy was carrying a couple of potted plants that had a small sign with each one that copied Cyborgs balloons.

"I see you brought the little one back," Cyborg commented, then leaned over to look down into the layette that Robin had been pushing.

"Yeah, now that Star's awake, they want Li to spend as much time in the room with her as possible," Robin said.

"Dude, she's so small."

"She'll grow out of that, Beast Boy," Robin said with a chuckle. "Her birth weight was seven pounds five ounces. Normal enough." He gave his sleeping daughter a warm look, then looked up at his friends. "Listen, I want to thank you for calling Blackfire. It never crossed my mind to ask her to donate some blood."

"No problem, Rob, you had too many other things on your mind at the time," Cyborg said. "I'm just glad it helped and that we knew the right frequency to transmit on."

"Thanks, Raven," Robin said as she held the door open for him. "Hey, Star," he said as he wheeled the layette into the room. He smiled warmly at the happiness that was clearly evident on Starfire's face.

"Greetings," Starfire said. "I see that you have brought our kinecha."

Robin nodded, lifted Liand'r from the layette, and placed her in the crook of Starfire's good arm. The infant gave a huge yawn and snuggled in. "Both Doctor Benson and Doctor Beckthold have given her a clean bill of health, and Vern'a says that the medical scans she was sent seem normal. Nie'l and the others will be here in two weeks with the BRIND'R. Vern'a will be here in a few days on the TOMOR'O."

Starfire nodded, and her smile broadened as Cyborg and Beast Boy came over to her.

"Yo, girl, you don't give us a scare like that again, hear?" Cyborg said, then smiled broadly as he tickled under Liand'r's chin. "Anyway, congratulations, Star."

"Thank you," she said as she managed to grab onto the balloon strings with her left hand.

"Not to sound like an echo, but congrats, Starfire," Beast Boy said as he placed his potted plants on the stand beside her bed.

"And I give you my thanks as well." Starfire looked over at Raven who seemed to be hanging back. There would have been a time when the redhead would have believed that Raven was simply avoiding the group hug feeling. Maybe before, but not now. Starfire could see the discomfort on her friend's face, and recognized it for what it was. "To you, Raven, I give my deepest apologies. I know it was my own actions that caused my injuries. I should have listened to you, and not fired that star bolt to push you clear."

Robin gave a lopsided grin when he and the others noticed that Raven was blushing before she pulled her hood up, hiding her face.

"It's alright, Starfire," the dark Titan said. "The doctors say that you're going to be fine now."

"Which means that Robin was worrying over nothing concerning that decision he had to make," Jennifer said as she entered the room to take Starfire's vitals.

"Decision? What decision is this?" Starfire asked. "Robin?"

Robin sighed heavily. "When you were taken to the operating room, Doctor Benson made me make a decision as to which of the two of you to save if she had to make a choice between you and Liand'r," he explained.

"And what was your choice?"

"It doesn't matter, Starfire," Raven said. "You're both fine."

"What was your choice, my husband?"

"I told her that if she had no other choice that she should save you." Robin knew that Blackfire had been right when he saw Starfire's eyes narrow and glow green with anger.

"You told her to abandon our child and let her die?" she asked her voice rising. "Get out."

"Star, I can explain my reasons," Robin said, hoping to reason with her.

"I said, get out. I will not let you have another opportunity to harm my daughter."

"Robin, maybe it's better if you leave and let her calm down," Raven suggested.

"Just remember, Starfire, she's my daughter too. You have no right to keep me from seeing her."

"I have the right to do what ever I find necessary to ensure the safety of my child. You will **not** see her again."

Robin realized that his anger was getting the better of him, so he followed Raven's advice and left.

"Robin?" Blackfire asked as he walked past her in the hall outside Starfire's room. Seeing his determined stride, she quickly figured out what had happened. "Well done, little sister," she said as she entered the room. "I see you're planning on raising Liand'r without her father."

"I am planning on raising her in a manner that will ensure that she will live."

"Star, you don't really think he doesn't love either of you, do you?"

"Beast Boy, he made a choice, one that shows me that he does not want Liand'r as much as I had thought."

Cyborg opened his mouth to say something, but caught the look from Raven, telling him to drop the subject, at least for the moment.

Blackfire, however, ignored that look. "I'm glad I warned him about the Lunecha du Shamanaveko."

"Madness of Motherhood? That is just a myth, Sister."

"Then how can you think that Robin doesn't want his daughter? I'm willing to bet that he said something about your not being able to keep him from her before he left. I can also tell you he wasn't happy about leaving either." She paused for a moment. "You're acting like a royal. . ."

"Blackfire!" the Titans chorused.

"What? That was all I was going to say. From what Galfore and Kim'r told me our mother was absolutely impossible to be around after she gave birth."

"Star, you've seen how he's been when little kids have been attacked, like that time with Kardiak," Cyborg said. "Do you really think he would want any harm to come to his own daughter?"

"I truly wish that I could say no; however, this decision he made has proven otherwise."

"I hate to break this up, but it's time for Liand'r's next feeding," Jennifer said as the baby started fussing. She sighed softly when the others nodded and left the room.

"Thanks for trying, Blackfire," Cyborg said as they walked down the hall. "So how long does this Lunecha du Shamanaveko last?"

"Well, I've done some research and found that it should only last about a month. As I told Robin, it's caused by what you would call hormone changes brought on by her giving birth. I hope when Vern'a arrives that she'll be able to help ease things."

"But until then, things between her and Robin are going to be rough," Raven said. "He's not going to like not seeing either Starfire or Liand'r."

Blackfire smiled softly. "Oh, I think he'll find a way."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It was several hours later, almost midnight, when a nurse making her rounds came across a person walking down the hall. "We have doctor's orders not to stop you, Robin," she said softly. "We know you won't hurt either of them, but we've been told to pass on that you must leave if she wakes up and still doesn't want you there."

Robin nodded his understanding. "Thanks," he said as he slowly pushed the door open and stepped into Starfire's room. He stood there, not taking the chance that sitting in a chair might cause it to creak and wake her. He smiled softly when he reached the foot of her bed. Both mother and child were sleeping. Starfire's left arm was still in it's sling, and her shoulder and upper arm were bathed in the soft glow from a healing lamp. Her right arm was extended so that her hand was draped over the side of Liand'r's layette. _'She looks so peaceful,'_ he thought as he looked at Starfire's face, relaxed in slumber.

_'Just what do you think you're doing?'_ Raven's voice asked in his head. _'Do you have any idea what time it is?'_

_'I'm seeing my wife and daughter the only way I can at the moment, and it's almost midnight,'_ Robin thought back. _'Since when did you become the mother hen and keep track of where I am?"_

_'Since you walked out of the hospital without a backward glance at Starfire. Robin, you have to keep trying. Keep trying to talk some sense into her.'_

_'No, I don't, and I don't want the rest of you to press the issue either. She'll come around in her own time.'_

_'Speaking of coming around, she's waking up.'_

_'Right,'_ Robin sighed softly then quickly left the room. He almost stopped and went back in when Liand'r started crying, but realized it was probably her time for feeding.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin stopped just inside the doorway to the common room of the tower. It was well after sunrise, and he knew the rest of the team would be up. He just didn't expect any of them to be waiting for him. "Great," he muttered under his breath as he realized that his plans of grabbing a quick bite then heading to his room to get some sleep wasn't going to work.

"About time you got here," Raven said as she faced him from over by the stove. "They crashed about an hour ago," she said, motioning to the couch where Cyborg and Beast Boy were snoring away. "Listen, I understand your needing to get away from everything and think things through, but you could have let us know where you went."

"I didn't think you cared that much, Raven." Robin regretted his comment when he saw Raven's eyes narrow and her fists clench as she fought to keep her anger under control.

"You know better than that, Robin," she hissed. "You know, just as well as Starfire does, just how few people I actually count as being my friends. Where did you get the brilliant idea of not only disabling your locater, but blocking your bond with me? Slade might be in prison, but Johnny Rancid or Kitten, not to mention a few of your old friends from Gotham, wouldn't mind getting their hands on you."

"Alright, you've made your point," Robin said as he took out a bowl and poured some cereal, speaking between mouthfuls as he ate. "But you're right; I needed some time to work things out in my mind. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get some breakfast then get some sleep."

"Azar knows you need both," she muttered. "Robin, we're your friends. We'll help you through this."

Robin looked over at her, a soft smile on his lips. "I know, Rae. Much as I would like to do this on my own, I know I can't, but I meant what I said before. I don't want you, or the others, pressuring Star into letting me see either her or Liand'r," he said, then yawned hugely. "Now, if you're through interrogating me, I'm going to bed."

Raven glanced at the half eaten bowl of food and realized that, in his current state, he wouldn't eat any more until he got some sleep. As he walked away, she could feel his body shutting down, responding to the fact that he hadn't slept in the three days since Starfire was hurt.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Hello, Starfire," Blackfire said as she entered her sister's hospital room. "Have you come to your senses after a good night's sleep?"

"Greetings, sister. I am afraid I do not know what you are talking about."

"So you'll allow Robin to see Liand'r?"

Starfire set down her now empty cup of tea on her breakfast tray. "Not until I am convinced that he will not present a danger to her."

Blackfire looked at her sister in amazement. "You still think that because he made that **one** decision that he doesn't love either your or Liand'r?"

"That one decision, sister, told a healer to abandon attempts to save Liand'r's life in order to save my own."

"Only if she was left with no other choice. Starfire, this shouldn't be difficult for you to understand. Use your bond and see for yourself."

Starfire saw her sister's eyebrow raise as her own expression showed her sadness. "I tried to do that last night and found that Robin was blocking me. I checked with Raven and found that he was also blocking her and had turned off his locater beacon. I can understand that he wanted some time to himself, but to block his bond with me. . ." Starfire shook her head sadly.

"And you've never done the same?" Blackfire asked.

"The only time I blocked him was during the peace negotiations with Kor'mel," Starfire replied. "Robin understood that I needed to focus on ending the war with the Salvainians."

"Okay, that may be the only time you blocked him, but I know of two separate times that you removed your crystal, which is actually worse. If you had tried hard enough, you could have gotten past his blocking you, while you didn't give him that chance. Kori, I can understand why you took it off while you were trying to figure things out when you were affected by that radiation, but why did you remove it when you talked to Kalvane'r? Don't tell me you still have feelings for him."

"No, I do not have the feelings for him," Starfire said, and Blackfire was surprised to see her look away. "Although I can not say I was certain of that at that time. Do not give me that look, sister. For several years he was my closest friend, even more so after the Okarran Trials. That was one reason why I refused his bid for marriage. He was more like a brother to me than one I would take as husband. I did not suspect that Komane'r would be so. . .forceful in his insistence. I removed my crystal because I did not wish for Robin to mistake those feelings for something else"

"He had hopes of winning the throne by joining our house with his by your marriage," Blackfire said. "If he had gone to Myrand'r directly he might have succeeded in that, but with his attacking you, Myrand'r never would have agreed."

"I see that you still have not gotten past your anger at our father. Even to the point of not calling him that, but by name."

"Kori, you know what it was like for me then. Not just at the palace, but everywhere on Tamaran. That was not simply because I failed the Trials, but by his decree."

"I see," Starfire said. "So does that also mean that you have not gotten past your resentment of me?"

"Starfire, I. . ." she began, but Starfire cut her off.

"So, you do still resent the fact that I was granted the honor of being the Crown Princess, and I believe that you also would be envious of the fact that Liand'r is the heir to the throne, while any child you may have with Kor'mel would be an heir to the Salvainian Empire, not Tamaran. From now on you will not be allowed to visit me without and escort, preferably Raven."

Blackfire sighed heavily. "I knew this would be your reaction," she said, then, to Starfire's surprise, bowed. "I will do as you command, Empress." When she straightened back up, she fixed her younger sister with a decidedly cool gaze. "Am I permitted to finish this visit, my Lady, or must I leave now?" she asked in Tamaranean.

"I do not mean to offend you, sister. This is not personal; I am only ensuring the safety of my daughter. You may remain if you wish."

"I guess I should consider myself lucky," Blackfire said as she sat down in the chair in the room. "I may need an escort, but at least I'm able to visit."

"As I stated before, if Robin is able to convince me that he presents no threat to Liand'r, I will allow him to be here as well."

"He shouldn't have to do that, Kori. Like it or not, Robin **is** Liand'r's father. Eventually, you'll have to let him see her."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Robin jolted out of his sleep at the sound of someone not knocking but pounding on his door. He was stunned when he saw that it was just past noon, and even more stunned at the voice now calling to him through the door.

"Hey, bird boy, I want to talk to you!"

Robin sighed as he sat up, then stood and went to the door. _'Leave it to Blackfire to be the one to come get me,'_ he thought then palmed the door activator.

Blackfire raised an eyebrow at Robin's appearance. His clothes were very wrinkled and his hair wasn't in its usual spiky appearance. He was a little on the pale side and she could swear that she could see the telltale dark circles just under his mask. "X'Hal, Robin, you look like a zarnik was eaten by a rampaging gloorg then spit back out," Blackfire said. "We've got to talk, and by we I mean you, me, and the rest of the Titans. We'll meet you in the common room."

"Right," Robin growled then shut the door. He tossed his cape onto the back of his computer chair, then dropped his gloves on the desk. A quick shower and a clean uniform later, Robin walked into the common room and got a cup of coffee. "Okay, Blackfire, what's so important?"

"First, I've been in contact with the TOMOR'O," she replied. "It should arrive around sunset today."

"That's the ship that's bringing Vern'a, right?" Robin asked.

Blackfire nodded. "Unfortunately, there is no medication to reduce what my sister is going through. It simply has to run its course. On that point, I have confirmation of what my earlier research said. Vern'a told me that just under one Tamaranean month is how long it takes for the imbalance to subside."

"About three weeks," Robin said, then looked over at Cyborg and Beast Boy on the couch. "Guys, I told Raven before, so I'm telling you now. I don't want you pressuring Star to let me see her, or Liand'r. I'm not going to be happy about it, but she'll come around on her own."

"Sorry, Rob, but I'm not gonna let her do that to either you or your daughter," Cyborg said. "She **needs** her father, man. She needs **both** her parents."

"Actually, Robin is right," Blackfire said. "In her present state if you try convincing her to let Robin visit, you just might find yourself on the non-visiting list."

"So you were right; she's barred you from visiting too?"

"Not exactly, Robin. I can visit, but only when Raven is with me. Once the BRIND'R arrives with Nie'l, there is a way you can press your right to see them. You can petition the Ca'ri to impel her to allow it."

"Yeah, but only with at least two Tamaranean Warriors sponsoring me."

"That will **not** be a problem, Highness," Chr's said as he and Shel'b entered the room. "I am certain that Nie'l will even stand behind you."

"Even she will admit that a child needs both its parents, and she will seek your true feelings through your bond with her," Shel'b said.

"About that," Blackfire picked up. "It wasn't the smartest move blocking her last night. It certainly didn't help your standing with her."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It was two days later; well more precisely, it was two nights later, and Robin was alone on the roof of the Tower. Or so he thought. He sighed as he looked across the bay at the lights of the city. The chiming of the bell tower was barely audible from this distance, but it told Robin that it was one in the morning. He found it hard to believe that an hour had passed since Cyborg had come up and told him that he was locking down the Tower for the night, and gently reminding him that he should get some sleep. He smiled sadly as he noticed that his gaze had found and locked onto the lights that belonged to Saint Mary's Hospital.

"You do come up here a lot, don't you?"

Robin gave a soft chuckle at the sound of the voice. "Yes, Blackfire I do. To be alone, to think."

"Well, I don't mean to intrude, but. . ."

"Then don't," Robin snapped.

". . .but I'm not one of the Titans for you to order to leave," she went on. "I'm also not about to tip toe around you, that's not my style."

"Lets just say that my friends respect my privacy more than you do."

"Well, I'm not one of your friends," Blackfire shot back. "I'm worse. I'm family." She raised an eyebrow as Robin didn't argue back, but simply turned back to look at the city. "Robin. . ."

"There's an old saying, that home is where the heart is," he said. "If that's true, what am I doing here?" he asked, then answered his own question. "It's because she doesn't want me there right now, and I can't say that I blame her."

"You blame yourself for this?"

"Well it's certainly not Starfire's fault. She didn't make the decision, I did," Robin said then gave a derisive snort. "Raven would probably say that, for once, I'm right in blaming myself."

"She might say that, but she also realizes that it partly Starfire's fault for not listening to reason when she tried to explain your reasons."

"I told them not to pressure her into letting me see them."

"And you expected them to listen to you on that?" Blackfire asked incredulously. "Robin, they're your friends. Yours and Starfire's. Have you given any thought to their feelings about things? I mean, aside from your moping around the Tower? That, I think, they're used to." She went on when Robin didn't answer. "They're all nervous, and concerned, Raven especially, although she hides it well. With the bond she has with the two of you, that doesn't surprise me."

"How do you know about Raven's and Starfire's bond, or even the one she has with me?"

Robin saw the smile on Blackfire's face. "My little sister may be a wonderful diplomat, but she's terrible at keeping secrets from me. Although she does have a few, mostly about you."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"One thing she did share with me about you is that you never give up fighting for something you believe in. That's why I can't understand about you giving up on her."

"I'm not giving up on her," Robin insisted.

"Then fight for her, for X'Hal's sake! She's a warrior. She'll understand and appreciate it."

"I'm not going to force the issue. All that will do is push her even further away from me."

Robin was surprised at the Tamaranean curse Blackfire muttered under her breath. "Pe vechana shu a i hifa du gala've," she said.

"You challenge me to a what?"

"The closest translation is battle of wills," she replied. "Seeing as your not taking the advice of a superior species, we'll settle this the old fashioned way. I win, and you'll at least try to explain to Starfire your reasons, you win, and I'll stay our of it, and let you handle it your own way."

Robin gave his head a quick shake. "That's crazy! I'm not fighting you, Blackfire. It would be pointless."

"Oh ho, Robin, take care or you might elevate this to a shavek hifa. Besides, what's the problem? Aren't you warrior, or man enough to accept?" she taunted lightly. "Besides, you know what's going to happen when the Ca'ri finds out that you rejected a properly issued challenge."

Blackfire smiled softly when she saw that Robin thought that over for a moment, and that he did indeed know what would happen. Once stripped of his status as a Warrior of Tamaran, he wouldn't have to worry about pushing Starfire away.

Robin gave a frustrated growl. "Fine! I'll go along with this. Is our large training room acceptable to you?"

Blackfire nodded. "And I'll restrict my powers to your normal terms," she said. "Besides, all I'll really have to cut back on is my strength, as this will be hand to hand only."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Blackfire turned when she heard a small thump behind her. She knew that Robin was too honorable to attack her from behind before the actual start of the challenge, and she saw she was right when she saw that it was only his putting his utility belt on the floor by the doors. "Don't trust yourself, eh?"

"I just don't want to lose by reflex," he replied, then took a defensive stance. "Lets do this."

Blackfire nodded, then mirrored Robin's stance. She noticed appreciatively the look on his face. She remembered seeing it once before, when she watched the videos of his fighting with the Palace Guard, as he tried to reach Starfire's side to prevent her marriage. She had seen that look on the faces of many warriors as they prepared for battle, and she hoped that Starfire and Kim'r had exaggerated when they told her of his fighting abilities. _'If they weren't, this isn't going to go as easily as I thought, but he needs to release some of the nervous tension he's under, and get his mind off my sister for a little bit.'_

They circled each other for a few moments, then Blackfire feinted with her left, then threw a right cross. She was surprised to see Robin simply jerk his head back so her fist passed through empty air. She was even more surprised when Robin's leg sweep slammed her ankles together and dumped her on her back.

For his own part, Robin was astonished that he had knocked Blackfire down so quickly. He knew that he could occasionally take Starfire down with a leg sweep, but figured that the elder sister wouldn't be so easily tricked. However, he quickly learned that Blackfire was just a quick as her sister was, as the fist he aimed for her stomach slammed into the padded floor as Blackfire rolled away. Straightening back up, Robin found himself on the receiving end of a flurry of punches and kicks, which he found himself hard pressed to block. Finally, he managed to jump back a few feet, then threw a kick that connected with the side of Blackfire's head, staggering her.

"Robin," she said as she caught her balance and ran a finger on the inside of her cheek to see if it came out of her mouth bloody. "You pull a punch or kick again, and I'll declare myself the winner. Trust me, I can take whatever you can throw at me."

"You asked for it," he muttered, then went on the offensive, throwing a barrage of punches and kicks that Blackfire managed to either block or avoid. All except the last one.

Blackfire grunted as Robin's foot connected solidly with her ribs, then grunted again as the force of that kick slammed her into a wall, and she fell to the floor, the breath knocked out of her. Recovering quickly, she rolled to her right then to her feet just in time to see Robin throwing a left jab at her that would have connected with her jaw. She quickly turned her back to him and trapped his arm between her own left arm and her side. She reached over to grab his hand and flip him, but she felt his right foot slip past her own, locking his ankle against hers. Her reaching across her own body threw her off balance enough that she couldn't counter Robin's pushing his whole weight against her, and she landed face first on the floor with Robin on top of her.

Feeling Robin reaching for her right hand, she quickly rolled to her left, pulling sharply on his still trapped arm. She winced slightly when she heard his yelp of pain and felt the soft pop through his arm. Releasing his arm, Blackfire quickly got to her feet. She saw Robin, face down on the floor, trying to push himself up with only one arm. She kicked that arm and Robin ended up on his back and she quickly moved to pin him there. She knew she had definitely hurt his left arm, as the blow to the side of her neck wasn't hard enough to knock her out, but caused her head to swim, and her vision to dim. The blow from his right arm, however, was hard enough to throw her back a few feet.

Unfortunately for Robin, Blackfire had use of both her arms, and she quickly pounced on him again, her right leg stretched across his, her left hand grabbing his right, and her right grabbing his throat.

"Give it up, bird boy. You're beaten." Blackfire raised an eyebrow as she felt Robin's body tense for a moment, then relax when she tightened her hand on his throat in response.

"Pe rochena," Robin grated out. "I surrender."

"Accepted," Blackfire said, then got to her feet. "Don't take it too bad, Robin," she said as she helped him up. "This lasted longer than I thought it would. How bad's the shoulder?"

"You dislocated it," Robin replied. He kept his voice even, despite the fact that his shoulder felt as though it was on fire. _'Its bad enough I had to give up,'_ he thought, '_I'm not going to give her the satisfaction of knowing how bad it hurt."_

"Let me see," Blackfire said as she went over to him. She gave him credit for hiding the pain that she knew he was in. "For X'Hal's sake, Robin I'm not going to bite," she said as he took a step back. "This might hurt for a second, but it'll get better." She stood with her back to him, and gently took his arm in basically the same position it was in when she dislocated it, then quickly twisted her upper body to her right, jerking Robin's arm and popping the joint back into place. "Now just hold still," she said as she went around behind him, her right arm crossing in front of him, her fingers from both hands expertly finding certain pressure points around his shoulder, first pressing, then gently massaging. "That better have been a sigh of pain relief, Robin," she teased a moment later.

Robin's eyes snapped open and he became acutely aware of Blackfire's closeness. He stepped quickly away from her, and cursed himself as he felt his cheeks burn. "D. . .don't worry, it was," he stammered, and felt himself blush even harder at Blackfire's chuckle.

Blackfire chuckled at Robin's discomfort, but sobered quickly when she realized just who had been on his mind a moment ago. She reached out a put a hand on his shoulder. "Robin, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have teased about that," she said softly. "I take it Kori has been. . .teaching you some of our acupressure?"

"All I'll answer that with is a yes," Robin replied. "This month isn't going to go by fast enough." He watched as Blackfire wrapped her arms around herself as she took a few steps away from him.

"Robin, I. . ." she began, but trailed off when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She was surprised when she turned and saw Robin smiling softly at her.

"It's okay, Blackfire. Like you said, you're family," he said then smiled a little more. "Besides, if Kori's forgiven you, I guess I can too. I owe you a thank you as well. You reminded me that I've got to keep remembering her that way, as my best friend and wife."

"Just remember, tomorrow you have to try to talk some sense into her."

"Blackfire, that's. . ." Robin began, then reluctantly nodded. "Alright, I'll try. The last thing I need is you running off to either Galfore or the Ca'ri," he said. "But she can be stubborn when she wants to be," he said. "Probably a trait she's learned from me."

"No, not from you, Robin," Blackfire said. "From our father. He was noted for his decisiveness during his rule. It also made our home life. . .difficult."

"Especially after Okarra, yes?"

"It all boils down to that between Kori and I, doesn't it?"

"Only to those who don't know you better," Robin said, then sighed. "And until recently, I was included in that group. Blackfire, one thing I've learned from talking to Kori, and seeing you when I have, is that despite everything you may have done, you do love her. You may not show it all the time, but you do care for her."

"She's my sister; of course I care for her," Blackfire said, then her eyes narrowed, "Who has been saying that I do not?"

Robin chuckled when he noticed that when angry, Blackfire didn't exactly lose her smoother form of English, but she did stop using contractions. "Athani, prevani," he said with a chuckle, telling his sister-in-law to calm down. "Galfore knows, I'm sure, and with your actions at Slade's lair, I'm certain Nie'l does too. You risked yourself to get her away from him, and as I told you once before, I owe you for that."

Robin was surprised when Blackfire suddenly wrapped him in a tight hug. "Thank you, Robin," she said softly. "Aside from Kori, you're the first one to honestly accept me."

"What in Azar's name are you two doing up at this hour?" Raven demanded from the doorway.

Robin turned, his hand staying on Blackfire's shoulder. "Just getting to know my sister-in-law, Raven."

"So, you were shouting loud enough at each other that you've both got bruises?"

"Just sparring some, Raven," Robin said. "Now that she's Jemara, Blackfire doesn't get to train as much, so I agreed to spar with her to shake the rust off."

"Riiiiight," Raven said, her tone clearly showing she didn't believe him. "Well, whatever, you better get some sleep."

"She's right you know," Blackfire said after Raven left. "You've been getting little, if any, sleep since Starfire went into the hospital."

"If you ask the others, they'll tell you that I'm used to that," Robin said with a lopsided grin. A grin that faded with his next sentence. "I'm just not used to it being because of Starfire. Between her simply not being here, and with the feelings she's got about me that I'm getting through our bond, it's pretty hard to sleep."

"Trust me, Robin, I know what you mean."

"I take it Kor'mel is on some affair of state?"

Blackfire nodded sadly. "And he was . . .not happy that I suddenly took a trip to Earth. He'll get over it, I know, but he's still fairly angry about it."

"He does know that you were called so that you could save her life with your blood donation, right?" he asked, then raised an eyebrow at the sheepish look on her face.

"Well, at first I simply told him that it was a family emergency," Blackfire related. "The next thing I know we're yelling at each other, and I stormed out."

Robin shook his head as he took out what Blackfire recognized as a Tamaranean communicator. "TOMOR'O, pe vat Vido'an Rob'n," he said into it.

"Highness, this is Commander Mik'l, it is good to hear your voice," came the reply. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm hoping you can contact Jemidar Kor'mel aboard the TAMAR."

"One moment, Highness," Mik'l said and there was a series of clicks.

"This is the Salvainian vessel TAMAR."

"This is Prince Robin of Tamaran," Robin said. "I'd like to speak to the Dynast, if he's available."

"One moment and I will check, Your Highness."

"I hate using my title," Robin whispered to Blackfire. "But it has its uses."

"What are you up to?" Blackfire asked.

"Robin, it's good to hear you well," Kor'mel's voice said over the speaker. "I was under the impression there was some kind of emergency."

"That's why I'm calling," Robin said. "Starfire was injured, and because of some internal bleeding I almost lost her and the baby. Blackfire arrived just in time to donate some blood, and the doctors told me that the extra blood is what saved them both. I thank you for letting her come."

There was a long silence over the channel. "Robin, I apologize for not coming myself, but I was not aware that the situation was that grave. I have tried reaching Blackfire on board the LIANDER with no luck," Kor'mel said. "You wouldn't know where she is by any chance?"

"Well during the day she's at her sister's side, but right the moment she happens to be standing about two feet from me."

"Is there any way I could talk to her with some degree of privacy?" Kor'mel asked. "I'm afraid I didn't let her fully explain what the emergency was."

"I see," Robin said, giving Blackfire a knowing grin, as he handed her the communicator. "Here, I'll be in the common room getting a snack."

"Koma, I'm sorry, I should have let you explain, but the conference. . ." he heard Kor'mel say and the rest of the sentence was cut off by the door closing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Beast Boy was taking his turn holding Liand'r. The nursing staff was amusingly baffled at the fact that none of them could hold their newest charge without her roaring crying, yet the moment she was placed into the arms of one of the Titans, or Blackfire, she quieted down almost instantly. The one most pleasantly surprised at this turn of events was Cyborg. With his being half metal, he was afraid the babe might reject him.

"You seem to be in a better mood than yesterday," Raven said to Blackfire, "and don't try telling me it's just because you and Robin did some sparring or talking last night."

Blackfire looked over and saw that her sister was busily talking to Cyborg, and keeping an eye on Liand'r. "That was all we did, Raven," she said. "It was right after you left that he did something else for me that was very helpful."

"I knew there was something bothering you," Raven said after Blackfire told her of her conversation with Robin and Kor'mel. "I just didn't want to pry."

"I just wish my sister would lighten up on Robin."

Raven glanced over at Starfire, and shook her head sadly. "Even if Robin were able to talk to her himself, I don't think it would help."

"But you still want him to try, right?"

"What I and the others want is irrelevant. He's made up his mind, and isn't likely to change it."

Everyone turned as the door opened, their jaws dropping in shock at seeing who was in the doorway. Everyone but Blackfire, that is. The black-haired Tamaranean had a knowing smirk on her face, which faded as she saw the angry look on her sister's face.

"What are you doing here?" Starfire asked. "I thought I had made it clear enough that I did not want you here."

"Unless I could explain my reasons," Robin said. "I didn't want to do it this way, but you leave me no choice. I claim Rok'oh du Jerandeva."

Starfire's eyes narrowed slightly. "And what would you know of that, ruthasha?"

Robin met her gaze as he replied. "Literally translated, it means Right of Speech," he said. "A more proper translation would be Right of Statement. It's used between two warriors who have a disagreement that doesn't rate a shavek hifa. It gives the warrior claiming it the uninterrupted opportunity to state his side of things."

"It means, little sister, that you have to lay there, shut up, and listen to him."

"I am aware of my role in this, sister," Starfire said then fixed Robin with a cool gaze. "You may begin."

Robin swallowed nervously. This type of conversation was something he never thought he'd have to have with Starfire. "Kori, do you doubt my love for you, or my love for any child we may have?"

Starfire stared at him for a moment before her gaze softened slightly. "Your love for me I do not doubt," she said. "If nothing else, the bond we share through the crystal is proof of that. It is your feelings for our daughter that I am having difficulty with." She stared intently at him for a moment. "If you were faced with the same situation again, how would you choose?"

"Star, that's not fair," Cyborg protested.

"Why is it not?" Starfire asked. "He has made this decision once, and seen the consequences. I want to know how he will react if it happens again."

"It's alright, Cyborg," Robin said. "Remember, Kori, I'm still under the terms of the Right," he added. "In all honesty, I'd choose myself as the one to die, saving the two of you. However, as that wouldn't be one of the choices, I'd choose the same again. As I explained to Galfore, Kim'r, Nie'l, and Blackfire when you were in surgery; It's not because I love either of you less than the other, but that as Vern'a told me once, we're young and can have other children. Kori, I thought I lost you once before. I'm not sure I could go through that again. Besides, I made that choice for doctor Benson, not doctor McDonnough."

"That is dividing the hairs, Robin. How can I be certain that you will not abandon our daughter in order to save my life?"

"Starfire, you know that I would fight to save either or both of you. Just as I'm going to fight to keep seeing Leeann. As I said before, she's my daughter; whether you like it or not, you cannot keep me from her."

"I will do what ever I feel is necessary to protect my child," Starfire said, raising her voice slightly. "You say that we can have other children, and I tell you now that any children you may have in the future will be with someone else," she added, then said something in Tamaranean which cause him to gasp in shock and back up a step.

"Kori, you can't mean that," he said.

"What did she say?" Cyborg asked. "The only word I caught was Teranc'r. I didn't have my translator on."

"Goktana," Starfire practically shouted, then rattled off another batch of her native language.

The others saw Robin's face pale, and thought he was going to get physically ill when he suddenly turned and ran from the room.

"That is right, leave and do not return," Starfire yelled after him.

"You guys stay here and calm her down," Blackfire said, still looking at her sister in astonishment."

"Where are you going?" Raven asked.

"To find Robin and talk to him."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin remembered little of his retreat to the roof of the hospital. Now he stood, clutching the rail, looking over the city, his chest heaving both from his run and the emotions running riot inside him. His first indication that he wasn't alone was the touch of a hand on his shoulder. Reactions pounded into him by Batman jumped into play, and he spun, swatting the hand away and pulling back his right fist in preparation of a counter blow. Fortunately for Blackfire, one of the other lessons Bruce drummed into him was to be certain of your target before striking.

"Easy, Robin, she didn't mean it."

"I wish I could believe you, Blackfire, I really do." He shook his head still trying to clear it of the images he was getting from Starfire. "How could she, Koma?" he asked. "I don't know which hurt more, her saying that I would have to have children with someone else, or her saying that she thought I would do to our daughter what Teranc'r was doing to Sher'l and threatened to do to Nie'l. She honestly thinks that I would abuse Leeann like that."

"Robin, she knows better; she's just not thinking straight. For Tamaranean mothers, it's normal," Blackfire said, then went on to explain, again, about what Starfire was going through; then, she gave him a wry grin. "As for you having children with someone else, I know of several Salvainian and Tamaranean women who. . ." she cut off as Robin's hand shot out and grabbed her throat.

"Don't even think it," he snapped.

Blackfire was surprised, first at how quickly he moved to grab her, then at how quickly he let her go. "Robin, its. . ." she began seeing the guilt wash over his face.

"Pe aparo, Komand'r," he said. "I shouldn't be lashing out at you."

"I accept your apology, Robin," Blackfire said. "I should have known better than to tease you in that area anyway." She watched as Robin went back to the rail.

"Koma, what am I going to do? If she keeps up like this, she may convince herself that I really am a danger to Leeann."

Blackfire raised an eyebrow at this, the second time Robin called her by her shortened Tamaranean name, then gave him the best answer she could. "You just have to have faith in her, prevono, and in your love for each other." She walked over to him and put one hand on his shoulder while she held his hand with the other and led him away from the railing. "Come on, you need to sit down for a while."

Robin nodded and let her lead him back inside. A few minutes later, they were sitting in the hospital's cafeteria. She was sipping at a hot chocolate, while Robin had coffee.

"I understand that Star's being released tomorrow," Robin said. "So I guess you'll be moving out of her room."

"Only if you don't want me to stay at the Tower," Blackfire said. "Starfire has instructed the captain of the TOMOR'O to prepare quarters for herself and Liand'r."

"I see," Robin said, then hung his head. "Maybe it's for the best."

"As you figured out last night, I don't agree with your not fighting harder for her, but after before, I've decided to keep my nose out of it. I'll give you advice if you want it, but I won't force it on you. Sometimes the waiting game is the best play to make."

"True, but a good warrior knows that the fight must be worth the prize. If I had done this and convinced Kori of my reasons, it would have been well worth the cost." He saw the puzzled look on Blackfire's face as his own expression grew grim. "I will fight for her again, Koma, but not today or tomorrow. I'll wait until this imbalance is supposed to be over, then try again. If she does not agree to let me see our daughter, then I will appeal to the Ca'ri."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Later that evening, Robin was surprised to hear the doors to the common room of the Tower hiss open. He looked up from the half-eaten TV dinner he had been toying with for the last half hour. Despite it being his favorite, he had very little appetite.

"Dude, are you alright?" Beast Boy asked as he and Raven walked in. "I mean with Star blowing up at you like that. . ."

"I won't say I'm alright, Beast Boy, but I'm dealing with it," he said, then saw the intense look Raven gave him for a moment.

"For once, you actually are," she said. "You've got a plan and you're simply waiting for the right time to act on it."

Robin looked down at his plate. "How are they?"

"Well, Star's doing alright," Beast Boy said, then smiled broadly. "She even let me feed Leeann. Dude, she's the coolest! The only ones who can handle her without her crying are us Titans," he gushed, then saw the look on Robin's face. "Right, shutting up now."

Robin pushed his plate away. "It's okay, Garfield. I did ask."

Beast Boy nodded. "We're just letting you know that we're going to be out for a while."

"Beast Boy, she's your girlfriend, you don't need to ask me."

"Actually, I'm not. I'm just letting you know that we won't be here for a while."

Robin smiled slightly as he watched the couple walk back out. _'Normally, Beast Boy would have been more timid about telling me that,'_ he thought.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"You don't have to do this, Garfield," Raven protested as they entered the cafe. She saw that it was the place she went to quite frequently, and had even brought Blackfire here. She knew what Beast Boy was trying to do, and was touched that he was bringing her here despite his jokes about the depressing atmosphere.

"Face it Rae, we both need to get away from the Tower at least for a little while. Even I'm getting depressed."

Raven grudgingly agreed with Beast Boy's statement. The tension between Starfire and Robin had been effecting the rest of the team. "Oh great," she muttered when she remembered that she avoided this place on Thursdays, because it was karaoke night. The only reason she continued to follow Beast Boy to a table is that she knew the owner of the place, and he actually held auditions before he let anyone on stage.

They took their seats, not far from the stage, and ordered drinks from the waitress.

"I'll be right back," Beast Boy said, then got up and headed toward the back of the cafe.

Raven sighed softly into her tea cup, then sipped the hot brew. She looked up when the lights dimmed and the lights on the stage came up.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to our karaoke night," the owner of the cafe said. "Our first performer you'll all recognize, and needs no introduction."

The man left the mike, and Raven nearly choked on her tea when she saw who walked up to it. _'What in Azar's name is he up to?'_ she wondered as Beast Boy took the mike from the stand as the opening strains of the song he was going to sing played.

"Raven, this is for you." a voice said from behind her.

Raven gave the waitress a puzzled look as she took the envelope from her. She gasped softly when she saw the hand drawn card. The first thing that struck her was that Beast Boy was a very good artist, the second thing was that he remembered the anniversary of when she finally gave in and started their relationship. Unfortunately, what he had in drawing ability, he lacked in writing prose. She groaned softly as she read the card.

Roses are red

Your favorite color is blue.

I'm very lucky

to be going steady with you.

In spite of herself, she chuckled softly at the attempt. It was then that she noticed a folded piece of paper.

Raven,

I know you hate surprises like this, but I wanted to do something special to show you that I still know how lucky I am to still be going out with you. That day, when I helped to calm you down after Star got hurt, I remembered parts of this song. I didn't know all of it, but I remembered enough to find the lyrics on the internet. When I read them, I realized that they expressed how I feel about you better then I ever could. Just remember, I'll always be here for you.

Love

Garfield

PS Here are the lyrics so you can follow along.

Bridge over Troubled Waters, by Simon and Garfunkel

When you're weary  
Feeling small  
When tears are in your eyes  
I will dry them all

I'm on your side

When times get rough  
And friends just can't be found  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down

When you're down and out  
When you're on the street  
When evening falls so hard  
I will comfort you

I'll take your part  
Oh, when darkness comes  
And pain is all around  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down

Sail on Silver Girl,  
Sail on by  
Your time has come to shine  
All your dreams are on their way

See how they shine  
Oh, if you need a friend  
I'm sailing right behind  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will ease your mind  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will ease your mind

Raven just finished scanning over the lyrics when the song's intro ended, and Beast Boy began singing. She was surprised at how well he sounded. Agreed, he was no Paul Simon or Art Garfunkel, but he wasn't half bad. She also noticed that as he sang, he wasn't staring right at her, but had his eyes closed, and she gasped as she suddenly felt the sincerity and his feelings as he put his heart into the song.

When the song ended, Beast Boy stood there for a moment, his head bowed as he sighed deeply. The cafe was silent. Raven wouldn't have been surprised to actually hear a pin drop. The silence last only a moment then the people broke out into thunderous applause.

"Thank you, folks," Beast Boy said as he replaced the microphone, then walked off stage. He saw Raven look at him as he walked back to their table, and he was slightly nervous as he found that she was blocking him from picking up her feelings. He knew this usually meant that he had gotten her either angry or annoyed with him. He swallowed nervously, expecting her welcome of his returning to the table to be cool at best. "Rae, I didn't mean to up. . ." he began, but was cut off by Raven standing and wrapping him in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Garfield," she whispered into his ear. "I'll try very hard to remember that you're always here for me."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

That had been almost three weeks ago. Robin stopped his R-cycle in front of a house on a side street on the outskirts of the city. He switched off the bike and took off his helmet, placing it between the handlebars. He looked at the house he had stopped in front of, and sighed softly. Only a few months ago, he had purchased it for himself and Starfire to move into after their daughter's birth. He never thought Starfire would use it as a refuge from him.

He smiled sadly as he walked up the sidewalk, his mind going back to a day when he and Starfire had taken refuge in a barn at Gotham's Central Park. They had just finished riding horses when a sudden downpour caught them by surprise. He had been surprised when Starfire asked him plainly if he wanted to go for a roll in the hay. His surprise deepened as she happily flopped down in a mound of hay and rolled from side to side. He remembered her annoyed glare as he laughed, then her embarrassment as he explained what the phrase meant, and how the movie "Young Frankenstein" was a satirical comedy.

His memories shifted as he reached the door to the house and he heard Liand'r crying. The first was of a rare day when the Titans had gone to the park a few months after he and Starfire had returned from Gotham and their honeymoon. Even Raven had been coerced into joining in the football game, as referee. Robin had completed a pass to Starfire in the end zone, scoring the winning touchdown, and they all laughed as she spiked the ball and did a little victory dance. They laughed, that is, until she suddenly collapsed. The next memory was from about an hour later. He recalled Starfire's shy, almost embarrassed smile as she and doctor Benson came into the waiting room and passed on the news that Starfire was pregnant.

Realizing that Liand'r had stopped crying, Robin shook off those memories and gathered his determination. It had been three weeks, and he had reached the end of his patience, even with Starfire. Whether Starfire liked it or not, Liand'r was his daughter, and she had no right to keep him from seeing her.

"One moment, please." he heard her call out in reply to his knocking on the door. A couple of heartbeats later he heard the doorknob rattle and the door opened. He was surprised at how much it hurt when the smile on her face vanished when she saw him. "What do you want?"

Robin ignored the hostility in her voice and kept his voice level. "The same thing I've wanted for the last three weeks, Star. Only this time, I'm not taking no for an answer. Like it or not, Liand'r is my daughter, and you have no right to keep me from her."

Starfire didn't move from blocking the doorway, and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She also changed subjects. "I see that you did not keep your word and have used your crystal to find me," she said coolly. "Or did Chr's and Shel'b advise you of my being here?"

"No, we kept our words to you," he replied. "Until an hour ago, I thought you were still aboard the TOMOR'O. It was Blackfire that told me you were here," he said, then got back to the main reason he was here. "Now, are you going to let me see her, or do I have to take this to the Ca'ri?"

"You would not dare!" she practically shouted, and Liand'r started crying again. "You would need at least two Tamaraneans to sponsor you, and I know you would not wish to make this **personal** matter that public."

Robin sighed softly realizing that she wasn't about to change her mind. "Star, I've got several Tamaraneans who will back me, and they already know the situation. You're right. I'd much rather keep this between us, but you're forcing my hand, Kori." He didn't like the fact that he had to raise his voice, but Liand'r's crying had made it necessary. He was just about to tell Starfire to go to her, when she suddenly stopped. Not by quieting down first, but instantly, as if a switch had been thrown. "That's not right," he said, trying to peer around the door frame in the direction he had heard the crying coming from.

"That is not right," Starfire said at the same time as she looked back over her shoulder. She turned and went over to the crib, Robin right behind her. "Liana, what is the matter, kinecha?"

Robin knew the answer to that almost as soon as he looked into the crib. He reached past Starfire and gently placed his hand on his daughter's chest.

"What are you doing?" Starfire demanded as Robin gently but insistently shouldered her aside and lifted Liand'r from the crib. "I will **not** allow you to take her."

"Star, she's stopped breathing," he replied. "Call Cyborg. He should be on his way here anyway." As he spoke he quickly cradled Liand'r in one arm and started performing mouth to mouth on the infant. He was only half aware that Starfire had taken out her communicator.

"Hey there, Star, how's it goin'?" Cyborg's cheery voice said in reply to her call.

"Please tell me that you are on your way here, and that you are nearby."

Hearing the panicked tone of Starfire's voice, the titanium Titan became all business. "Star, calm down, and tell me what's happened."

Starfire tore her gaze away from watching Robin, and clamped down on her emotions. "Robin came to the door and demanded to see Liana," she related. "We were arguing and Li started crying, then suddenly stopped. When we got to the crib, Robin saw that she was not breathing. He told me to call you and he is now breathing for her. Please hurry!"

"Hang on, Star," Cyborg soothed. "We just turned onto your street and will be there in less than a minute."

"Thank you, friend. I await your arrival most anxiously," Starfire said, then closed the communicator. She then grabbed a large pink diaper bag from under the crib and placed some bottles of water and a can of powdered formula into it. "They are here," she told Robin when she saw the T-car through the window come to a skidding halt.

"Good," Robin said then blew another puff of air into his daughter's lungs. "Let's go."

Robin was pleased to note that Cyborg sped away from the house just as soon as he and Starfire were seated in the back seat with Raven.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"I've already called ahead and told Doctor Benson and Doctor Beckthold to be waiting for us," Cyborg said as he maneuvered through traffic.

"Thank you," Starfire said, then went back to watching Robin working to save their daughter's life.

Raven saw the bewildered, almost confused look Starfire was giving Robin as he worked. She reached out with her powers and found that the redhead was surprised at Robin's determination to save Liand'r's life. She leaned over so she could whisper in to Starfire's ear. "It shouldn't surprise you, Starfire. You're the only one who's been insisting he doesn't love or want her."

Starfire looked over at Raven, her lack of understanding clearly visible on her face. "But he chose. . ." she began, but trailed off when she saw the glare Raven was giving her.

"Yes, Starfire, he made a choice," she said tersely. "One he knew was going to cost him dearly no matter which way he chose." She looked past Starfire at Robin. She knew he was focused on what he was doing, but she also knew that he couldn't help but overhear the conversation. "Starfire, he made the choice he did out of no lack of love for either of you."

"Then why. . .?"

"Because he **had** to, Starfire," Raven said, cutting her off. "Doctor Benson knew that things might not go well while you were on the operating table, and that she might have to take steps that would save only one of you. As your husband, and Liand'r's father, Robin was the one who had to make that choice, as to which one to save." She closed her eyes as she remembered the conversation she had with him in the emergency room. "He knew that you would feel that if he chose to save Liand'r, that you would think that he no longer loved you, and that if he chose to save you, that you would think that he did not want Liand'r." Raven lowered her eyes, unable to hold Starfire's gaze. "I tried to convince him that you would know that he loved you, and that he was looking forward to Liand'r's birth, and becoming a father. Starfire, do you remember when your crystal was broken and we thought you had died?"

"Yes."

"When we received the message from Galfore about the destruction of the VITHURI'L, Robin turned over command of the Titans to Cyborg," Raven told her, and saw her surprised look. "What none of the others know is that he was seriously considering quitting," she added, then went on ignoring the glare that Robin shot her way. "I don't mean that he was only thinking of quitting the Titans, but crime fighting entirely. It was Shel'b that convinced him otherwise, although she probably doesn't know it."

"How?"

"Right before Galfore's shuttle landed, he met her in the common room of the Tower, and he made some comment about her not being in her dress armor to honor you. She told him that she was honoring you by remaining a Titan and continuing the fight that you had begun, taking your place. He realized that his giving up wouldn't be what you would want." Raven paused for a moment, her powers reaching out and finding the life force that she knew was Liand'r's. She was relieved to know that her heart was still beating, and that her brain was still functioning, but she could find no reason for her not breathing. She opened her eyes and looked at Starfire. "He's been telling you the truth, Starfire. He didn't choose for Liand'r to die, but for you to live. It was the only choice he could make, because he knew how it felt to lose you once. He wasn't sure if he could go through that again."

"But that is then proof that if we were threatened, he would not protect Liand'r as well as he could."

Raven gave a small growl of frustration. "You know better than that, Starfire. The decision he had to make was something he would have little control over. Azar forbid someone should endanger either or both of you. As long as he could draw breath, he would do everything in his power to protect you. Shalay'fa, I know he isn't letting himself pick up your feelings and such through your bond, but I also know he's not blocking you. What are you feeling from him?"

"I have not. . ." Starfire began, but trailed off at the 'why not' look that Raven was giving her. She closed her eyes for a moment, then mentally reached for her sense of Robin's mind for the first time in almost a month. She was dimly aware of Raven's satisfied smirk when she gasped at what she felt. As usual, she was impressed by the enforced calm and focus he maintained in times of crisis. What surprised her was that under that was his near panic that Liand'r might die. A panic that was only barely being controlled by his training, not only from Batman, but from his medical training as well. Drawn by her own curiosity, she looked deeper, and felt how much his alienating him from both their daughter and herself had hurt him. "X'Hal, what have I been thinking and doing?" she said softly.

"We've been wondering that ourselves," Raven said, then glanced over at Robin again. "He claims that he understands, thanks to some things that Blackfire has told him, but of the four of us, he's the only one that does. In case you haven't noticed, except for me that one time, we haven't been bothering you about letting him see Liand'r and yourself."

Starfire thought for a moment, conscious of the sound of Robin breathing for their child. "I did not notice it before, but now that you bring it to my attention, I realize that you did not."

"That's because of him. He told us not to pressure you about it. He said that he would wait until you came around on your own."

Their conversation was cut short as Robin raised his head from giving Liand'r a breath. The infant gave a small cough then started crying. . . . .loudly.

"I am not normally pleased to hear her cry, but that is almost the sweetest sound I have ever heard," Starfire said.

"I agree, Star," Robin said, a little breathlessly. "As long as she's crying, she's getting air," he added with a smile.

The tension in the T-car dropped dramatically, and it dropped further still when Cyborg pulled up in front of the entrance to the emergency room.

Robin was surprised when Starfire didn't object when he got out of the car, Liand'r still cradled in his arms. "Athani, Liand'r, ca naf zinara. Easy, Liand'r, don't cry," he soothed, both in Tamaranean and English. He smiled softly as she stopped crying and looked up at the sound of his voice.

"Over here, Robin!" Linda Benson's voice called as they entered the admissions area of the ER.

"She started breathing on her own a short time ago," Robin said as he gently lay Liand'r in the layette that was waiting. He watched as Doctor Beckthold, Liand'r's pediatrician, used her stethoscope and listened to Liand'r's breathing and heartbeat.

"Has she been coughing, or making wheezing noises?" she asked.

"No," Starfire replied. "She appeared to be healthy. You only saw her two days ago."

Lyta sighed as she draped her stethoscope around her neck as she straightened up. "Okay. Lisa, draw blood for a full work up and keep a close eye on her. . . ." she began but cut off as she and the others realized that Liand'r had stopped breathing again. "Respiratory arrest!" she snapped, quickly putting her stethoscope to use.

Even before Lyta finished speaking, Lisa opened a cabinet beneath the layette and pulled out a plastic bag which she tore open. She quickly fitted a small plastic mask over Liand'r's mouth and nose and gently squeezed the attached bag, forcing air into her lungs.

"Let's get her back to a treatment room and get her hooked up to the monitors," Lyta ordered and the wheeled the layette toward the double doors that led to the treatment area of the ER. "I need a room!"

"Treatment five is open," the nurse at the admitting desk called back.

"Jennifer, get an isolette to treatment five stat."

"Yes, Doctor," Jennifer said, and trotted off.

Robin hadn't realized that he had moved until he found himself, and Starfire, enveloped in Raven's energy.

"Robin, you know better," the dark sorceress said softly.

"Raven, why do you keep us from our daughter's side?" Starfire asked. "We are her parents. We should be with her."

"Because the doctor needs time and room to work on her, Star," Robin answered. "We'd only be in the way and a distraction to her."

"But she is not well; she needs us."

Robin put his hands on her shoulders and turned her so she was facing him. "Right now she needs the doctor more," he said softly. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat when he saw the fear in her eyes. He saw her normally bright eyes brighten even more as they filled with tears and her bottom lip quivered. He pulled her into a comforting embrace, and he could feel her trembling.

"I do not wish to lose her," she said tearfully.

"Hey, don't be thinking like that, Star," Robin said as he held her. "She's our daughter, remember? She's got your strength, and my stubbornness, and thanks to both of us, she's a fighter."

Starfire pulled back and wiped at her eyes. "Yes, you are correct. She will **not** go without a fight," she said, then Robin noticed and almost playful gleam in her eye. "Although I would say that it is determination, not stubbornness, that she inherited from you." She brushed Robin's cheek with her fingertips. "I wish to apologize for my behavior of late. I have been most unkind to you, and depriving Liand'r of her father."

Robin gave a small sigh of relief. This was the Starfire he was used to. "It's okay, Star. From what I've been told, you've been acting like a normal Tamaranean mother."

"Robin, Starfire," Raven called softly. They both looked over at her, then followed her gaze to see doctor Beckthold walking toward them.

"If you'll excuse us, please," she said looking at Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. They started to turn to leave, but Robin, holding up his hand, stopped them.

"It's okay, Doctor. They're like family, and deserve to hear whatever you have to say."

"Yes," Starfire spoke up, agreeing with Robin. "Raven is what you call Liand'r's god-mother, and they all will be helping with raising her."

"As you wish," Lyta said. "I wish I had better news," she began. "To be honest I wish I had **any** news at all. All I can tell from Liand'r's blood work is that she was slightly oxygen deprived. She's fallen into a pattern where she breathes on her own for a while, then stops. We've placed her into an isolette and hooked her into a respirator that's programmed to operate only if she stops breathing on her own." She turned so she was facing Robin and Starfire directly. "I've taken the liberty of having doctor Benson contact Vern'a. I've been told that she and Galfore will be arriving within the hour. I hope there is something in Verna's experience that will help with this. I can tell you that she's a fighter. Her brain scans when she's stopped breathing indicate a level of agitation that I've never seen before."

"What else is it, Doctor?" Robin asked when she paused.

Lyta took a deep breath, her hazel eyes mirroring the sadness she felt. "She's fighting to stay alive, but I don't know how much longer she can keep up the fight. Each time, her life signs are weaker. There are some drugs I can use to counteract that, but without knowing how her unusual blood chemistry will react, I don't dare."

Robin felt Starfire's hand tighten on his, and he slid his arm around her waist and asked the question he didn't really want the answer to. "Bottom line, Doctor. How long?"

"Providing there is no change in either direction, I don't foresee her lasting longer than a week. I'm terribly sorry."

"No!" Starfire screamed. If it hadn't been for Robin having his arm around she would have crumbled to the floor as she sobbed. "She is just a little baby! How can you speak of her. . .her dying?! She should have her whole life ahead of her!"

"I assure you that we will do everything in our power for her, Starfire, but we have no idea what's wrong with her. Every test we've run says that she's perfectly healthy. We have no clue as to why she stops breathing."

"That is why she contacted me," Verna's voice said as the healer walked up. She seemed to glare at Starfire for a moment, her soft green eyes narrowing slightly. "Highness, Raven, take her to her garden. Do what you can to take her mind off this, as well as your own. I will contact you as soon as I have finished my examination," she ordered. "Your waiting here will only serve to distress yourselves without cause."

Starfire met the older woman's gaze. "I do not wish to be separated from my daughter any more than I must."

Vern'a's expression softened sympathetically. "You can not help her, Korana," she said softly. "You are not a healer. It will not matter if you wait here, or in the surroundings of your garden. Besides, there is another who will need your comfort and strength."

Robin saw the realization wash over Starfire's face, and she nodded. "Yes, I had forgotten."

"We'll catch up to you at the Tower," Cyborg said.

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos," Raven chanted and Robin, Starfire and herself were encased in a bubble of her power that transformed into the shadowy raven form of Raven's soul self and vanished.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Despite the fact that Lyta had been a practicing pediatrician for the last twelve years, she felt like an intern fresh out of med school again. After the Titans had left, Galfore showed up, and Lyta led him and Vern'a to the room where Liand'r was being treated. Now she watched as the two conversed in their native language, and Vern'a used several instruments to examine the infant. From what she had been told, both were what could be referred to as classic Tamaraneans. Both had red hair and green eyes, like Starfire. Beside Galfore's hulking form, Vern'a appeared to be closer to the human norm in size. Her attention snapped from her appraisal of the two when a word they said sounded familiar.

"Omshe?" Galfore asked, as if offering a suggestion.

Lyta saw Vern'a raise an eyebrow. "Omshe? Wa'che Liand'r vat naf shesa Tamaranean," she said. "Sho vat Tamaranean e Terranahve."

"Excuse me," Lyta said, realizing that they were talking about her patient, and had come up with a possible diagnosis.

"My apologies, Healer Beckthold," Vern'a said. "Galfore has put forth a possible diagnosis for what ails the princess."

"I wasn't aware he was a healer as well."

"I am not," Galfore said. "However, as a k'norfka I have been trained as to what ailments to be watchful for in an infant."

"And?" Lyta prompted.

"It is possible that Liand'r is suffering from omshe," Vern'a said. "I did not considerate before, as she is not a true Tamaranean, but has Earthling blood in her as well." she looked down at the now sleeping child. "If it is omshe, you are correct in your prognosis. There is nothing that can be done. The princess will have to survive this on her own. . . . .or not." she sighed heavily as she heard the respirator click on and force air into Liand'r's lungs. "Your treatment is correct, and is helping to ease her suffering, but unless she is strong enough to live through this, she will die."

"I see," Lyta said softly as she placed her hand on the top of the clear plastic box that isolated Liand'r from any other infections. "I'd better call them back and give them the news."

"I do not presume to tell you how to do your job, healer," Galfore said. "But I ask that you give them some time. There has been some strain between Koriand'r and her shokala. In one respect, this has been a good thing as it has shown Korana the truth behind her actions of late."

"An hour then," Lyta said and Galfore nodded. "Any longer and they won't be pleased with my holding back.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A large shadow in the shape of a raven formed in a clearing on Titans Island. It's wings spread, and Starfire and Robin walked out of it. Once they were clear, it resolved itself into Raven.

Starfire looked around, then turned to the dark Titan. "I thank you, Raven," she said. "This is the favorite part of my garden."

As Starfire walked around, Robin stayed at her side, and was slightly surprised when she took his hand. As they walked, he could see why this was her favorite section of her garden. Half of the plants growing here he recognized as being her favorites from Earth, while the other half were from Tamaran or other planets.

"My Lady, Highness, what news do you bring?"

They both looked up at the sound of Kim'r's voice. Robin knew that Chr's and Shel'b were on the island, but with Kim'r here that could only mean. . . .

"Mother!" a young male voice shouted.

Robin watched as Starfire dropped to one knee, her arms open wide as Nie'l flew into them, literally. He smiled softly as they hugged.

"Shoka, it is most pleasurable to see you again," Starfire said.

Nie'l pulled back from the embrace, a sad look on his face. "Yes it is," he agreed, "I only wish it was for a happier reason. As Kim'r asked, what news of Liand'r do you bring?"

"My Lady?" Kim'r asked when she saw Starfire's face sadden. "X'Hal, no. Do not tell me."

"Unfortunately, we don't bring any news," Robin said, easing Kim'r's fears. "Doctor Beckthold contacted Vern'a and Galfore, hoping they might be able to figure out what's wrong with her."

"I knew that they had been contacted," Kim'r said. "That is why Nie'l and I are here." She looked over at Nie'l, then back at Robin and Starfire. "I am curious as to why **you** are here and not at the hospital?"

"Vern'a saw fit to practically order Robin and Raven to bring me here, saying that there was no point in my remaining at the hospital. I do not agree with her, but she pointed out that I was needed here."

Kim'r looked over to where Robin and Nie'l were talking. "She is correct, my Lady, you **are** needed here," she said softly enough so that only Starfire could hear her. "Nie'l has been putting up a strong front when anyone else is around, but with the tensions between yourself and Rob'n, this ailment of Liand'r's has upset him greatly."

Starfire looked over at Robin and Nie'l. "He seems normal enough to me."

Kim'r's eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance. "As I have said, my Lady, that is the strong front he is letting us see. Galfore and myself have been approached by Simo'n and Selo'n. It seems his concern about you and now Liand'r has been interfering with his swordsmanship and hand to hand lessons."

"I believe we will see for ourselves," Starfire said, nodding her head in the direction of Robin and Nie'l as they faced each other and took a defensive stance.

"I am not sure this is a good idea, my Lady."

"I have no fear that Robin may injure Nie'l, and I am also confident that he will not allow Nie'l to harm him."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

While Kim'r and Starfire were talking, so were Robin and Nie'l.

"I am pleased to see you with mother," the youngster said after he gave Robin a hug. "I hope this means that you and she. . ."

Robin chuckled softly at Nie'l's directness. "Let's just say that I **hope** we've managed to work through things," he said, then sighed softly as he glanced at Starfire. "I just wish we could do it without a crisis forcing things on us." Shaking himself from that line of thought, he looked back at Nie'l. "So how have your studies been going?"

"Well enough, I believe," he replied. "With my being within a year and a half of my Acceptance Day, I no longer am told how I am placing in my cadre."

Nie'l's averting his gaze from Robin as he spoke, caused the youngster to miss the fact that Robin had raised an eyebrow at the casual tone of voice Nie'l spoke in. Usually Nie'l was very enthusiastic in telling himself and Starfire how well he was doing. His look of concern deepened into a frown as he realized that Nie'l had just outright lied to him. With the competitive structure of the training cadres Robin knew full well that they all knew how each other as well as themselves were doing. "Well then, let's see how your hand to hand skills have improved."

Robin was glad that his mask hid his eyes as they widened in surprise when he saw the reluctance flicker in Nie'l's eyes as they stood. He also noticed that they had caught the attention of Starfire and Kim'r. "When you're ready, Nie'l."

"Then we begin," Nie'l said, then threw a series of punches and kicks at Robin which were blocked almost easily.

"Yes we do," Robin muttered as he circled slowly, making his own attack. "Nie'l, focus," he said out loud after he quickly scored three touches. One to Nie'l's chest, and two to his head. "You did better than this a year ago." He saw Nie'l square his shoulders and attack again. Although the blows were thrown with more force, they were also easily blocked. "You're telegraphing, Nie'l, showing me where you're going to strike next," Robin said. "Even Sher'l knew better."

"Rrrrrraah!" Nie'l shouted as he threw a kick that connected solidly with Robin's side. "My sister died protecting Koriand'r while you watched!" he ranted as he threw a punch that slammed into Robin's shoulder. "Now my new sister may die, and you do nothing to cure her!"

Nie'l swept Robin's legs from under him, then, while Robin was still in process of falling, he reversed his spin and went airborne, his other foot impacting in the middle of Robin's chest, slamming him to the ground hard enough that he literally bounced a few inches.

"Robin!" Starfire called out in alarm.

"Highness!" Kim'r also cried out as she and Starfire went over to where he lay.

"Father," Nie'l said, stunned at what he had done. "Kim'r he is not breathing!"

"Get away from him!" Starfire shouted, as Nie'l started to kneel beside Robin. "Have you not done enough?!"

"Koriand'r, enough. He will be alright," Kim'r said as she also knelt beside Robin. "He has only had the breath knocked out of him." She then turned and looked at Nie'l. "Nie'l, you will go with Chr's and Shel'b and return the the BRIND'R. We will discuss this later."

Nie'l nodded numbly and turned to walk away with the two others. He stopped and turned back toward Starfire. "Mother, I am sorry. I do not know what came over me." If she heard, Starfire gave no acknowledgment and Nie'l bowed his head as he walked away.

Starfire and Kim'r jumped when Robin suddenly coughed. "No," he rasped out. "Don't punish him. It wasn't his fault."

"Robin!" Starfire gasped as he sat up. "You are alright?"

Robin nodded as he took a few deep breaths. "Nie'l, come here."

Nie'l gave Shel'b and Chr's a quick glance then walked over to Robin. "Father, I. . ." he began, but was silenced by Robin placing a finger against his lips.

"You have nothing to apologize for, son. I should have realized that you would be dealing with not only your being upset about Liand'r, but Starfire's feelings as well. I should have been helping with that not pushing."

"Actually you were doing both," Raven said as she came over. "I thought the feeling of nervous tension was from either you or Starfire," she said, then looked over at Nie'l. "It was actually from him, although he's a little better now."

"It is still not right," Nie'l said, kneeling beside Robin. "Father, I do have to apologize for what I said to you at the least. I know there was nothing you could do for Sher'l, and if there was anything you could do for Liand'r you would be doing it."

"Kim'r, Shel'b, Chr's, leave us. Now." Starfire ordered, and they quickly left, as did Raven. "Nie'l, it is alright. We are alone now." She could feel Robin's concern as she knelt beside Nie'l then turned him so he was facing her, her hands on his shoulders. "Yes, you are the Emperor of Tamaran, but you are also a thirteen year old boy."

Robin saw Nie'l nod, then look over at him. "Father, was your answer to me the truth, about you and Mother?"

Robin saw the questioning look Starfire was giving him. "He asked me if we were now back together, and I told him that I hoped we were," he told her. "Yes, Nie'l, it was the truth. The reason I went to see her today was to tell her that if she didn't allow me to see Liand'r that I would take it up with the Ca'ri," he explained.

"So Galfore and Kim'r have agreed to sponsor you for that?"

"As would Chr's, Shel'b, and several others that I can think of," Starfire said before Robin could reply.

"She hasn't complained about the fact that I followed her into the house, or that I picked Liand'r up and held her, even when we got out of the T-car at the hospital."

"That is because you were not simply holding her, but saving her life," Starfire said.

"So does that convince you that I want and love both Liand'r and you? Am I free to see her and you?"

Starfire brushed her finger tips over Robin's cheek. "Your love for me was never in question, and I saw through our bond that I should not have doubted your love for our daughter."

Both Robin and Starfire were surprised when a loud sniffle from Nie'l got their attention. When they looked over at him they saw that his face was bathed in tears. "Mother, that does not answer his question," he said and walked over to Starfire. "I have lost both my parents and my sister, I do not wish to lose you and Robin as my parents."

"And I promise you that you will not," Starfire said kneeling down and wrapping Nie'l in a hug. "I am sorry, Nie'l, I have some idea on how my recent actions affected you through the crystal we share."

Nie'l lifted his head from her shoulder. "I know what it was that caused that, mother, but it did not help me to understand how you could think that way of father."

The conversation was cut short by Robin's communicator going off. "Yes, Doctor Beckthold."

"I would like for you and Starfire to return here as soon as you can," Lyta's voice said. "There's been no change in Liand'r's condition or status, but there are things we must discuss with you."

Robin looked up and saw that Raven and the others were heading their way. "We'll be there shortly, Doctor, and I'm afraid there's going to be more people there than before."

"What ever you decide, Robin," Lyta said, and closed the connection.

"What is it, Highness?" Kim'r asked as she and Raven landed, followed by Chr's, Shel'b, and Beast Boy, who morphed from hawk form. Cyborg followed shortly in the T-car.

"Evidently Vern'a was able to come up with what's wrong with Leann," Robin replied, using Liand'r's Earth name, and he and Starfire took seats in the T-car. Beast Boy and Raven followed suit and Nie'l also crowded into the back seat. "We'll meet you over there," Robin said out his window to the three remaining Tamaraneans. "Let's go, Cy."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin and Starfire led the group that entered the conference room that they had been directed to. Robin saw that everyone was there, so he looked over at where Lyta, Galfore and Vern'a stood, along with a human male in a dark suit. "What is it you need to discuss with us?"

"Galfore has come up with what's wrong with Liand'r," Lyta said.

"Actually that is a mis-statement," Vern'a pipped up. "In all honesty, there is nothing wrong with the princess."

"Then she is well, and breathing on her own?" Starfire asked.

Vern'a opened her mouth to reply, but paused as the door opened, and Blackfire came in. "No, my Lady, she is not, but it from no medical reason as Earth medicine recognizes."

"Then what's wrong with her?" Beast Boy asked.

"As I said, Titan Beast Boy, nothing is wrong with the princess," Vern'a said. "She is simply going through Omshe."

Robin didn't know what Omshe was, but he didn't think it was good as Starfire slumped against him with a gasp.

"Omshe? But Liand'r is not truly Tamaranean," Blackfire said. "She's half human."

"You are correct, Jemara. That is why we did not consider it until everything else had been ruled out. My Lady, remember that both yourself and your sister have gone through this and survived, as do all Tamaranean children. Rarely is it fatal."

Robin felt Starfire straighten up then turn toward him. "But we have the natural resiliency of being Tamaranean, while Liand'r does not," she said.

The only part of Starfire's next actions that surprised him was that her hitting him in the chest with both fists didn't hurt. "Doctor Beckthold has said that Liand'r will not survive the time that Omshe runs!" she shouted at him, tearfully. "It is your fault that she will die! It will be because of your human weakness! It is your fault! Your fault!"

Robin held up a hand, stilling the unspoken protests of the others in the room, then held Starfire to him as her yelling at him dissolved into sobs. "She's gonna be okay, Kori. She's stronger than we think." He looked over at Lyta. "When can we see her?"

"She's been taken to one of our neonatal critical care rooms," she replied. "Normally, only the child's parents are allowed in to visit, however, there's nothing normal about this whole situation. That being said, providing you don't turn it into a circus, I'll allow two other visitors at a time."

"Speaking of a circus," Robin said. "What's being done about the press?"

"That's my department," the man in the suit said as he made his presence known. It was then that Robin noticed that he had a badge clipped to the right of his belt buckle. "I'm Gordon Winston, head of the Special Services Division of the Jump City PD," he said, introducing himself. "I've told all the media not to bother sending anyone, unless you call a press conference, Robin. They've all given me assurances that they would abide by that." He paused a moment, knowing his next statement might not be well received. "I'm also in charge of security for your daughter while she's here, Robin. No offense to you, Starfire, the Titans, or the Tamaraneans, but none of you have either the resources or the authority to do the job," he explained. "You Titans have a city to protect, and could get called away, and there would be problems with letting any number of alien people do what they would have to to defend her."

Gordon sighed mentally when he saw agreeing nods from both Robin and the large Tamaranean called Galfore. "Besides, it's more than just a matter of protecting Liand'r," he went on. "Before I got to the press, a tourist gave the TV stations a video, and the papers a series of photographs of when you brought her here. That means that everyone knows she's here and who her doctors are. I'll be providing protection for them and their nurses as well."

"No offense, but would you show us what manner of protection you will be giving the princess?" Nie'l asked.

Robin was surprised when Gordon gave the youngster a small bow. "Of course, Emperor Nie'l. I'll gladly go over my plans with whoever you assign."

"Kim'r," Nie'l snapped.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"You will review what measures he is planning on using and ensure that they are adequate."

"As you command, my Lord."

"Shel'b, Chr's," Robin said. "Work with them. You're both more familiar with our enemies her on Earth than Kim'r is."

"As you wish, Highness."

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we're going to go see Liand'r," Robin said as he and Starfire headed for the door.

"I trust Koriand'r will explain to Rob'n what Omshe is," Vern'a said as she watched the couple follow Lyta and a nurse out of the room.

"Okay, I've got a question or two," Gordon said. "Just who has what title? I mean I know that Nie'l, despite his youth, is the Grand Ruler, or Emperor of Tamaran."

Galfore cleared his throat. "Koriand'r, or Starfire in your language, was the Crown Princess until about a year and a half ago when she took the throne," he explained. "While she was Empress, she bonded with Rob'n, which made him a Prince. Koriand'r did not wish to abandon her obligations to this planet so she adopted Nie'l and turned the throne over to him with myself and Captain Kim'r as Regents."

"Because Starfire is of the Royal Family," Kim'r picked up, "Her and Rob'n's daughter is the heir to the throne."

Gordon nodded. "So what's this Omshe?"

"Yeah," Cyborg said. "All I can find in the database is Penevo du Omshenara, or Trial of Worthiness."

"As Vern's stated before, all Tamaranean children go through this during the fourth week of their lives," Galfore replied. "It has been so since the beginning of our recorded history."

"It is believed, by our scientific community, that it is a holdover from older times, to weed out those children who would not be strong enough to survive." the healer was thoughtful for a moment. "However, Komand'r has brought up a valid point. This is the first recorded instance where the child is not of pure Tamaranean blood."

"I only hope that Liand'r will be strong enough to survive, for both her, and Rob'n's sake. Koriand'r will not take her daughter's death lightly," Galfore said.

"Neither will Robin," Cyborg said. "Star's keeping him away from Liand'r has really been tearing him up.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin and Starfire were both pleased to see that Lyta and the nurse stopped in the hall and allowed them to enter Liand'r's room alone. Acting on some instinct, the couple kept their voices to a soft whisper as they spoke, as if not to disturb the small form in the isolette. Robin hated that the device gave the impression that his daughter was caged, but he realized that the clear plastic box was a necessary precaution as it protected Liand'r from any other infection that might threaten her. He gave a sad smile when Starfire voiced his thoughts.

"Must they keep her in a box? It is enough that she is going through this, must they cage her?"

"It's for her own protection, Kori. It keeps her safe from any other infections she might catch."

Just then the monitor beside the isolette beeped loudly for a few moments then went silent. As the alarm sounded, both Lyta and the nurse entered the room, and Lyta studied the readings as she made notes in Liand'r's chart.

"That was the ventilator switching on," Lyta told them. "It should switch off in about half an hour, then she'll breathe on her own for about an hour. That's the pattern she's been keeping to so far. Unfortunately, there's been no change in the rate her life signs have been dropping."

"Is there nothing you can do?" Starfire asked. "You mentioned some treatments you could use to help her."

"And I also mentioned that her unique blood chemistry made using those risky," Lyta replied. "I've talked with Vern'a, and she's had the medical and scientific staff of the BRIND'R run some tests, as I have had STAR Labs do. Both show that either there would be no change, or the treatment would kill her outright. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get your hopes up."

"Thank you, doctor," Robin said. "Do you think she'll make it through the week?"

"I wish you hadn't asked me that, Robin," Lyta replied. "Like Doctor Benson, I won't pull any punches or paint you a pretty picture. Providing the rate of deterioration doesn't change, it's going to be very close."

Robin watched as Starfire walked over to the isolette and placed hr hand on the top of it. "I. . .thank you for your honesty, Doctor. May we have some time alone with our daughter?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Five days later, Raven and Beast Boy were stopped by Lyta as they were heading in to visit with Liand'r, Robin, and Starfire. "How much longer can they keep this up?" she asked them.

Raven looked towards the doorway, and sighed softly. "Probably for the next two days," she said sadly. "No matter what happens, the rest of us are here to help them."

"Have they been getting **any **sleep?"

"No, Beast Boy, they haven't, and they've barely touched what food we bring in for them," Lyta replied. "I hate to say it, but I fear they're going to need all their strength the day after tomorrow." Lyta replied. "Liand'r's life signs have started dropping faster today."

"Have you told them?" Raven asked.

"I only just got the results a few minutes ago," Lyta replied, then they all jumped as a soft, but insistent, alarm started sounding in time with a blue flashing light above the door. "No," Lyta gasped as they dashed into the room.

"Doctor, what is wrong? What is happening?" Starfire asked anxiously.

"Code blue, neonate ICU one," a computerized voice called over the PA. "Ident doctor and pede crash team to neonate ICU one stat."

Lyta reached past Starfire and pressed a button on the wall. "Doctor Beckthold responding to code, in room," she said.

"Doctor?" Robin asked.

"Raven, Beast Boy, get them out of here, now," Lyta snapped as she opened the latches on the top of the isolette. "It's going to get crowded in here, and we need room to work."

"Starting infant CPR," a nurse said as she entered the room at a trot and went over to Liand'r.

"Come on, Star," Beast Boy coaxed, taking her hand and gently pulling toward the door. "Give them room to work, she's in good hands." He was relieved to find that she didn't resist.

Raven sighed softly when she saw that Robin was following Starfire, staying close to her. Fortunately, the waiting room wasn't far away.

"What's going on?" Blackfire asked as they entered the room. She gasped when she saw Robin and Starfire. "X'Hal no! If they are here. . ."

"We don't know, Blackfire," Raven said.

"The monitor that tracks her heartbeat, the line on it was flat," Starfire said softly.

"Rob, you and Star need to sit down before you fall over," Cyborg said.

"Not until I know what's going on with Leeann," Robin said as he paced.

"Yes, Cyborg, Robin is correct, we are too filled with the nervousness to be able to sit still," Starfire said, also pacing.

"Looks like a short wait," Blackfire said as Lyta came into the room.

"Our daughter?" Robin asked as he turned to face the physician, his arm sliding around Starfire's waist in support.

"She's still alive," Lyta replied, then looked sadly away. "But I can't guarantee she's going to stay that way," she said softly. "I've conferred with Vern'a, and Liand'r's life signs started slipping faster this morning. Her heart stopped a little while ago, and, fortunately, it re-started on its own, but Vern'a says it's a very bad sign. I'm terribly sorry."

"Your being the sorry is not good enough! You are a healer, a doctor!" Starfire shouted. "You will do what you are supposed to and make her well!"

"Starfire, I wish I could," Lyta said. "I wish it with all my heart, but I'm only a doctor, not God. Even Vern'a doesn't give any hope."

"Come on, Star. . ."

Whatever else Robin was going to say was cut off by the pistol shot sound of Starfire's hand connecting with the side of his face as she slapped him. "You may give up on her if you wish, but I will continue to hope for her to live! I will be at her side, but if you cannot or do not wish for her to live, I do not wish to see you again! It is your humanness that is killing our daughter, if it were not for you she would survive this!"

Robin groaned as he stood up from where Starfire's slap had knocked him to the floor. "Kori, no, don't think that."

"Shamana, liska! Chave liska!" Nie'l shouted as he moved to stop Starfire from leaving. "Shu vata e leshavash!"

"Nie'l, no," Robin said.

"Father, she said that I would not have to worry about you and her being together, to be my parents, and now she breaks that promise. That makes her the liar I just called her."

"Robin!" Raven called out in alarm, and he looked over to find that Starfire was encased in Raven's power, her arm raised as if to launch a star bolt. "I can't hold her long. Get out of here and let her calm down some."

Robin almost argued with Raven, his desire to stay with his wife and daughter almost overpowering. That is, until he felt the waves of anger Starfire was directing at him. "I **will** be back, this isn't finished."

Nie'l watched Robin leave, his head pounding with the anger from Starfire pulsing through the crystal he shared with her. With a muttered curse, that made Kim'r gasp in surprise, he took the crystal from beneath his shirt, and with a quick jerk snapped the chain it was on. "I do not wish a mother that cannot see the pain she causes in others!" he shouted then slammed the crystal to the floor, shattering it, and the bond with Starfire.

To Nie'l, it was a relief, as the angry feelings Starfire was having toward Robin were cut off. To Starfire, it was as if someone had ripped a piece of her mind away, and she sagged to the floor with a groan.

"Starfire," Raven gasped as she quickly knelt beside her. She felt the shock waves pulsing through her friend's mind and the abrupt severing of the bond. She also felt Robin's mental presence, wishing to help. _'No, Robin, not in the state she's in,'_ she thought to him. _'I'll let you know when she's better.'_ She sighed softly when she felt Robin's agreement. "Shalay'fa, calm yourself. You know what to do, concentrate on your breathing, then find your center," she soothed.

After a moment, Starfire raised a hand to her forehead, an indication of the pounding ache inside her skull. "Nie'l, please!" she half cried. "I do not wish to lose you as well."

"Then you did not mean those things you said to father?"

"Nie'l. . .shoka, it is not that simple. He has cost me my daughter, and now he threatens to take you from me as well."

"That is **enough**, little sister!" Blackfire snapped.

"Jemara. . ." Galfore said in a warning tone.

"No, Galfore, I'm not going to stay silent and let her blame Robin for something that isn't his fault," she shot back. "True, his human traits in Liand'r might be the cause of her death, but it's equally her fault because her Tamaranean heritage is what brought on the Omshe to begin with."

"It is because I am Tamaranean that she is going through Omshe?" Starfire asked softly. "If we were both human, she would not be going through. . ." she said, then trailed off. A second later she gasped. "X'Hal no! I have done it to him again. Sister, I thank you for opening my eyes to this." She reached over and cupped Nie'l's cheek with her hand. "Nie'l, I promise you that you will not lose Robin and I as your parents."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin stood atop the central tower of the Jump City Bridge. He took a moment and looked out across the water. Titans Tower stood proud on its island, its aircraft warning lights flashing, but almost lost against the backdrop of the city's own lights. Even if he didn't know where to look he could easily see Saint Mary's Hospital. Its own warning lights, and the lights for its helipad combined with its being the tallest building in the city to make it very easy to find.

He sighed softly as he shifted his view to the shard of crystal that lay in the palm of his hand. Starfire's gift to him almost a year and a half ago when he had been officially recognized as her royal suitor. He slid his thumb over the three inch long, almost half inch wide shard as it glowed softly green in his palm. A glow, that for the third time now, kept him from throwing it out from where he stood, consigning it to the deepest part of the bay.

The soft scrape of a boot sole on the metal surface of the tower he was on was the only indication that he was no longer alone. He didn't turn, as he knew of only three people that would bother him right now. One of them was in Gotham, and Starfire, he knew, wouldn't leave Liand'r's side.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to find me," he said then sighed as he put the chain back around his neck. "She's hurting, Raven. She's hurt, and angry, and feels betrayed so she's lashing out. I just happened to be her target, as she feels I can handle it best." He slid the crystal back under his shirt. "I don't want to lose them, Rae, but no matter what happens, I probably will. Star blames me for Leeann not doing well, and I can't help but think she's right. Omshe is something all Tamaranean children go through, and almost all of them survive because of their inherited strength. Because of me, Lee doesn't have that."

Robin half growled, half sighed in frustration as he looked over at the hospital. "I wish I could tell what's going on, but I guess no news is good news," he said then gave a derisive snort. "Who was I trying to kid? She comes from a world where everyone has these powers, and I'm only human." He paused and kept looking at the hospital, almost as if he looked hard enough he'd see her. "But I love her, Rae. I love her more than anything or anyone, except maybe my parents. As for Leeann; Rae, I wish you could have been there that first day, when nurse Ramsey gave her to me to try to feed her. It just felt so right, holding her in my arms, her looking up at me as she took the bottle. It was then that if finally hit me, Raven. Not that I was going to be a father, but that I actually was one," he sighed heavily. "Not that it lasted long. Who did I think I was, trying to pull that off?"

"I do not know who you thought you were, but you are the man that I love."

Robin spun around at the unexpected voice. "Starfire?!" he gasped, then cried out as he staggered back, stepping off into nothing. Instinctively, he grabbed the edges of his cape, and made himself parallel to the ground, slowing his fall. Just as he was going to use one of his grapnels, he felt Starfire take his hand. They fell together for a moment, then she pulled up, keeping them about ten feet above the river.

"Perhaps this would be a better place for us to talk," Starfire said after she had set him down in the nearby park. "There is less risk of you injuring yourself."

In spite of things, Robin gave a small chuckle at her statement.

"I am pleased to see that I have successfully cracked the ice of our talking."

"That's breaking the ice, and yes, you succeeded. Kori, there were several times when I paused, and you could have said something," he said. "Why didn't you tell me you weren't Raven?"

"Because I did not think you would tell me what you thought you were telling her. Robin, I wish to apologize for blaming you for what is happening to Liand'r. It was pointed out to me that I was quite mistaken for that."

"But Starfire, if Liana was a full blooded Tamaranean she would be doing better."

"And if she was fully human, she wouldn't be undergoing Omshe in the place of first." Starfire watched as what she told him sank in, penetrating several layers of concrete in the process.

"So you don't blame me for Liand'r's condition, or think that I'm a threat to her?"

Robin saw the sadness in her eyes as she reached over and stroked his cheek. "Robin, you are my husband, the one that I love more than all else. You could not wish to harm any child, especially our own daughter. I know that I have said and done hurtful things to you, my love. Raven is much relieved to see that I have done the coming to my senses." She gave a gasp of surprise when Robin hugged her tightly and even lifted her up to spin around with her once.

"So that means I can see her? You'll let me hold her?"

Starfire giggled softly at Robin's antics. "Yes, my love, only not quite as tightly as you are holding me."

Robin blushed as he eased off on how tightly he was hugging her. "That is, if I get to hold her at all," he said sadly.

"And for that I must take the blame," Starfire said. "Yes, I may disagree with your decision, but when you explained, I should have listened and seen your point of view. I also should have realized that you never would harm our daughter." She felt Robin's arm tighten around her again.

"Kori, I'm so sorry," he said softly. "I tried so hard to make sure you didn't get hurt until Lee was born."

"Robin, you did everything you could," she told him. "The events that led to my being injured could not have been foreseen. Do not tell me that you should have prepared for it anyway," she scolded lightly. "Even Raven is unable to see into the future." She felt Robin's shoulders shake and thought he was chuckling at her as he sometimes did when she countered his arguments with her before he spoke them. She was surprised, when she pulled back, to scold him for it, and found him crying. "Robin?"

Robin drew a shuddering breath, and Starfire could feel him struggling for control. He pulled out of her embrace and turned to look back out over the bay. "It's like losing my parents all over again, Kori," he said, his voice husky with emotion. "I stood there on that platform and watched them fall. There wasn't anything I could do to save them. I never felt so helpless, and now I feel that way because there's nothing I can do to save my daughter."

"Robin," she said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "I know around everyone else, you have to be the calm, controlled leader of the Titans. I would hope that you know that around me you do not." She paused for a moment, then slid her arms around him, so she could talk softly into his ear. "Someone I love very much once told me that we are all foolish and weak sometimes. He also told me that having someone there to help them through those times was what love truly was." She turned him so he was facing her and gently kissed his forehead. "You were there for me that day, and many others, my love. I am here for you."

Robin put his hands on her shoulders, and Starfire could feel him using his hold on her to try to help him maintain his grip on his emotions. "Kori, I. . ."

"Shhh. It is alright, Robin. We all know how much you care for Liand'r. It is also expected that you would be upset with her condition." Starfire sighed with some relief as Robin drew her close, his sobs muffled against her shoulder. Starfire felt at a loss, as she was usually the one needing comforting, not giving it. However, she simply did what she remembered Robin doing for her and she simply held him. She didn't know how long she stood there, holding him until he sagged against her with a ragged breath.

"Sorry about that, Star," he said as he straightened up. "It's been a long time since I've broken down like that."

"Of that I am certain," she said softly. "I would say that the last time was. . ." she began, then cut off with a gasp. "Robin, you did not make your trip to Gotham yesterday."

"It's okay, Kori. You and my daughter needed me more," he assured her. "If my parents were alive, they'd understand."

"I believe that if they could, they would be here," Starfire said. "I only wish I could say the same of my parents. My mother, I am certain would be here, it is my father that I am uncertain of."

"If he were alive, we wouldn't be married, would we?"

Starfire looked down at her feet. "No, my love, we would not. Once he learned I was here, the fleet would have been sent with Galfore to return me to Tamaran. Despite the fact that I would have wished to stay with you and the others, I would have had no choice in the matter." Starfire sighed softly as she looked back up to Robin's face. "Much as I would have my parents back, I would not have known the friendship with the Titans, or the happiness I have known with you."

She knew that Robin could see her shifting her weight from foot to foot as she kept glancing toward the city. She was also aware he could feel her nervousness. "Robin, I know you need some time to compose yourself. I will await you in Liand'r's room, as I have been away longer than I had wished to be."

"Thanks, Star. I promise I won't be long. By the way, who told you Liand'r's condition is both our fault?"

"My sister. She pointed out that your human heritage may cause Liana to not be strong enough to survive Omshe, but it was my Tamaranean heritage that brought it on to begin with."

Robin watched as Starfire flew back toward the city. When he lost sight of her in the background of lights, he looked back over his shoulder at the edge of the trees that bordered the section of the park. "How long have you been there, Bruce?" he asked then watched Batman appear as he stepped clear of the shadows. "So you've come to gloat, to tell me that you told me so?"

"No, Richard, I've come to give you my support. Remember the one thing we both have in common, the pain of losing our parents. I'm not going to insult you by pretending to know what you're going through right now." He saw Robin nod, and followed his gaze toward the hospital. "Listen, Dick, if it's any help, you should know that you've got a space station full of people who are. . .praying, hoping, or whatever for your daughter's recovery, including myself."

"Bruce. . ."

"It's okay, Dick. You're tired and under quite a bit of stress right now, and lets just say that I haven't exactly been supportive of your relationship with Starfire."

"Could you give me a lift to the bridge? I left my R-cycle up there."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Robin smiled softly as he entered Liand'r's room. Starfire had finally given in to sleep. She was seated in a chair that she had pulled over beside their daughter's isolette, her crossed arms atop the plastic box serving as her pillow. His smile dimmed as she muttered in her sleep.

"X'Hal, ca naf treva ne shama, pe oriel shu."

Robin swallowed the lump in his throat at hearing her pleading with her goddess not to take their daughter. _'Well, at least I can make her more comfortable,'_ he thought to himself. He was now grateful that the room Liand'r was in was set up like the maternity ward rooms. Over by the room's window was a built-in couch that Robin knew from experience could be used to sleep on. This was in addition to the standard-sized hospital bed that the isolette was at the foot of. He turned down the covers on the bed, then stepped over and ducked his head under Starfire's right arm, his left going around her shoulders. His right arm slipped in behind her knees, and when he straightened up, he lifted her from the chair. He realized that his hopes of not waking her were shattered as she put her other arm around his neck and snuggled in against his chest and shoulder. He paused for a moment, ensuring his balance, and simply enjoying being this close to Starfire again after almost a month. The last five days didn't really count, as they were both far too worried about Liand'r to do much snuggling. He gave a sardonic snort as he automatically thought of what Bruce would say. With the way he had been feeling over the last three weeks, he almost agreed with the Dark Knight's way of thinking. _'No, I won't be like that,'_ he thought to himself. _'Having these feelings is what keeps me human, keeps me who I am.'_ He was shaken from his thoughts as Starfire gave a throaty sigh.

"Greetings, my husband," she said sleepily. "What is it you are planning on doing?"

Robin felt her giggle as he inhaled sharply at her nuzzling his neck. "I'm putting you to bed, and you're going to go back to sleep."

"As you wish, master of my heart."

Robin smiled again as she kissed his cheek as he set her down in the bed. When he straightened up, he thought about getting a washcloth and wiping her face when he saw the streaks left by the tears she had cried. Deciding that doing so would possibly keep her awake, he drew the covers up over her, then sat in the chair. He was silent for a while, giving Starfire time to go back to sleep, his gaze fixed on Liand'r. Hearing her steady breathing, he relaxed slightly, his hand resting on top of the isolette. "I swear to you, Liand'r, I will do everything in my power to keep you alive," he said softly. "I give you my word of honor."

Robin didn't see that Starfire was awake, her eyes barely open, nor did he see the look of sadness cross her face at his promise to Liand'r, as his voice cracked at the end. She was surprised to hear him singing the Tamaranean lullaby she taught him very softly.

Kinecha ca naf zinara

he shapa vat neru kevara

tro loneva zelo shu vaya vard he zar

co shu vesh rosh che kom vosh a che xteva du shar

Young one do not cry

your parents are here nearby

their love for you will guard your way

as you pass through the black night to the light of day.

Starfire could again feel Robin's helplessness and pain at being unable to help their daughter, and she sighed softly as she felt him slowly give in to sleep. Knowing that he was finally getting some rest, she let herself drift off into slumber.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The sounding of the monitor alarms jolted both of then from their sleep. Robin stood and went over to Starfire as Lyta, Vern'a, and Galfore came in. There was a tense few moments, then they all breathed a sigh of relief as the heart monitor started beeping again, and the respirator shut back off.

"Doctor?" Robin called as Lyta studied the monitors and checked Liand'r's chart. He glanced over at Starfire as she put her hand on his shoulder, and he saw the nervousness on her face. "Doctor Beckthold?" he called a little louder, interrupting the conversation between the physician and Vern'a.

"Right," Lyta sighed as she turned towards the two of them. "From what pattern Liand'r has been showing, the next time she has an episode should be the last. Either she'll come out of it, or. . ."

"What chances do you give her, Healer Beckthold?"

Lyta looked over at Liand'r as a nurse removed the respirator tube. She felt her own hopes droop as the infant gave only the barest whimper. "In all honesty, Starfire, I really can't say. She's very weak, and could go either way."

"And she will do so on her own, as you already know, Koriand'r," Vern'a said.

"Wait a minute," Robin said. "If you're disconnecting the respirator. . ."

"It doesn't change her chances, Robin," Lyta said, then dropped her gaze. "It's in keeping with the DNR we now have on file for her."

"DNR? What's that?"

"It stands for Do Not Resuscitate," Lyta said softly. "It's a form filed with the hospital that prevents us from taking actions to revive a patient who has either stopped breathing or who's heart has stopped."

"It was necessary, my husband," Starfire said softly. "To ensure that Tamaranean traditions are maintained."

"Liand'r must pass this last. . .episode, as Healer Beckthold calls it, without any outside help."

Robin gaped at Vern'a as if she had gone insane. "You mean to tell me that I was locked out of my daughter's life for a month because Starfire thought I was a threat to her life, and now you're telling me that the next time her heart stops and she stops breathing, you're going to do nothing, and let her die?!"

"This is the way it has been done for generations on Tamaran, Rob'n," Galfore said.

"Whether the Princess lives or dies is. . ." Verna said then paused as she tried to think of the right words. "Che gala've du X'Hal."

"Gala've du. . ." Robin muttered, then his eyes widened as he hit on the translation. "The will of. . .no, I won't accept that, not for my daughter's life. I gave Liand'r my word that I would do whatever I could to keep her alive, and I intend to keep that promise."

"I was afraid you would take this position," Galfore said sadly. "If you cannot abide by our traditions, you will be removed from this room."

Robin was surprised when Starfire placed herself between him and her old k'norfka. "No, Galfore. That I will not allow," she said, then looked over as Liand'r was transferred from the isolette to a regular layette. "In the past I have let you keep Robin and I separated. I will not allow you to keep him from our daughter. I have done enough of that on my own. He is my husband and Liand'r's father; his place is here."

"Do I need to remind you of our traditions, Koriand'r?" Galfore asked.

Robin couldn't see Starfire's face, but the tone of her voice told him that her eyes were probably glowing slightly. "Need I remind you, Keh'shima Galfore, that I am Empress, and of the Royal Family?" There was silence for a few moments, then Galfore bowed slightly to her.

"My apologies, my Lady. So you will stand by him then?"

"He is my husband, Galfore, and the father of my child. For both those reasons his place is here, by our sides," Starfire said. "I will take responsibility for him and his actions."

"I understand, my Lady, and know that you will do what must be done."

"I am pleased to see we understand each other," Starfire said. "Leave us," she went on. "I wish some time alone with my husband and daughter."

Robin saw that Galfore either wanted to stay, or continue the conversation with Starfire, but a life time in service to the Royal Family, Starfire's family, took precedence and he obeyed her command. _'And a command it was,'_ Robin thought. _Her tone of voice left no question that that was exactly what it was.'_

Galfore gave Starfire a stiff bow. "As you wish, my Lady."

Robin raised an eyebrow at the half sigh half angry growl Starfire gave as she tuned from the now closed door to face him. He didn't catch all she said under her breath, but the word bothara he did catch. "What's he being stubborn about, Star?" he asked, as he knew the bothara was a Tamaranean animal noted for it's thick hide and skull.

"He knows that I am aware of our customs concerning this last day of Liand'r's Omshe. He is equally aware that I do not like what must be done."

Robin took his gloves off and gently stroked Liand'r's cheek with the back of his hand. "About that," he said. "My trying to save her would violate those customs, wouldn't it?" He sighed softly when Starfire nodded. "Star, I'm not going to lie to you. If her heart stops or she stops breathing, I'm going to try to save her."

Starfire nodded, and Robin could see the sadness in her eyes. "I know, my love, but that cannot be allowed. Liand'r's life or death must be by the will of X'Hal; if you try to interfere you will be prevented."

"By you?"

"If necessary, yes," Starfire said softly. "Robin, I married you according to Earth custom out of my respect for you and your beliefs; do you not feel the same for me?"

"Star, it isn't that simple. If you didn't marry me according to Earth custom, no one would have died. What would happen if I was able to keep her alive?"

"It would be as if she had died and stayed that way. She would be dead to all Tamaraneans," she said sadly. "Including me," she added, then looked up at Robin's face. "That would mean that I would have to leave Earth, you, and Liand'r. I would not be able to remain here and not be able to acknowledge my daughter's existence. Why can you not accept this?"

"Star, ten years ago I stood on a platform, almost a hundred feet in the air and watched as my parents fell to their death. Before Bruce was notified that he could take me in, several people tried to comfort me by saying that my parent's death was the will of God, that I should accept that and move on. Star, my parents died because Tony Zuco tampered with the main support guys for the trapeze. To be honest, I don't believe God had anything to do with his actions." He paused for a moment, and walked over to the window. He rested his hands on the sill and his forehead against the cool glass. "The more people told me that, the more it bothered me. Back then I thought they were trying to excuse Zuco's actions, and I wanted him to pay for killing my parents."

"But, Robin, do you not believe that our daughter will survive, without your help?"

Robin turned and found that Starfire had come up behind him. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "I honestly don't know, Kori, and I'm not willing to take that chance. There was nothing I could do to save my parents, but if no one else will act, I will do what I can to try to save my daughter's life. Starfire, what if my being here, and knowing how to revive Liand'r is part of X'Hal's plan? If it's X'Hal's will that our daughter is to die, then nothing I would do would make a difference."

"I do not know. I do not believe that has been proposed before, but the fact remains that according to Tamaranean custom, no one is allowed to try to revive the infant at their last phase of Omshe. This will extend to our daughter as well. I am sorry, my love, but I see no other choice, although I will consider your question."

"It looks like we both have a choice to make."

"Yes, and I will leave you the privacy you need to make yours, as I will make mine."

Robin's hand on her arm stopped her from leaving. "No, Kori, I'll go. Liand'r is more used to your presence than mine. It'll be better if you're here with her."

Robin was slightly surprised when Starfire drew him into a hug. "Know this, my husband, like you, I do not wish for our daughter to die."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"You look like someone who could use someone to talk to," Blackfire said as Robin came out of the room.

Robin looked over at her as she fell in beside him as he walked down the hall. "Is it so crazy that I want my daughter to live, Koma? I mean, I understand why the hospital staff won't do anything. With Starfire filing that DNR form, they don't have a choice, but Galfore and everyone else acts like they don't want Liand'r to live."

Blackfire sighed softly. "No, Robin, it's not like they don't want her to live, but we simply believe that she must do it without outside help. Listen, I know this is hard to understand, but it's simply the way it's been done for as long as our history has been recorded."

They entered a small room where a couple of snack machines were, along with a coffee pot. Robin took one of the styrofoam cups and filled it with the dark liquid. "But this isn't Tamaran, and Liand'r isn't a full-blooded Tamaranean."

"I know, Robin, but she **is **of the Royal Family. The few times that custom will dictate things concerning her must be above reproach. For her, there will be no exceptions, either in her training, when she goes through transformation, or any other aspect of her life."

"Great."

"Hey, don't look so glum," Blackfire said with a chuckle. "It'll be twice as bad for me if Kor'mel and I ever have kids. We're both royalty." She watched as he drained the cup and refilled it. _'He must be practically living on that stuff, which explains how he's __still going after almost a week with only about three hours sleep.'_

"Well I've made up my mind, so I'd better get back in there," Robin said and walked away, heading for Liand'r's room.

"They both have difficult decisions to make, do they not?" Shel'b asked as she walked over.

"If it were only that simple, Commander," Blackfire said, also watching Robin walk down the hall. "Neither on of them actually has a choice. That's the real problem, and I hope it doesn't destroy them."

"With what Koriand'r must do, and Rob'n's past, it might just do that," Shel'b said softly.

"Care to explain that, Commander?" Blackfire asked, turning toward her.

Shel'b swallowed nervously. "Jemara, I am sorry, but I cannot. As a member for both of their personal guards, I gave them an oath that I would reveal none of their secrets," she said. "I also gave Rob'n an oath of silence on this subject in particular. All I can tell you is that there is an event in Rob'n's past that will compel him, most strongly, to try to aid Liand'r."

"Shel'b, you have been around him more than I have, and know him better," Blackfire said. "How will he react if Starfire stops him?"

Shel'b looked toward the door to Liand'r's room, both her concern and sadness clearly evident on her face, and in her voice. "If Liand'r does not survive, Rob'n will take Koriand'r's preventing him from trying to save her as the deepest of betrayals. Especially with recent events. That is why Chr's and I will be there. We will stay near Rob'n and do what we can to stop him, hopefully keeping Koriand'r out of it."

Blackfire chuckled softly, drawing a questioning look from Shel'b. "Warriors at their best," Blackfire said. "Protecting the members of the Royal Family, even from themselves and each other."

"This is more than my duty as a warrior, Komand'r," Shel'b said stiffly. "They are both my friends. There is not much I would not do to prevent them from any pain, no matter the source."

"Easy, Shel'b, I meant no offense," Blackfire soothed. "In fact, I meant that as a compliment, and I thank you for your dedication to my sister and her husband. I only wish that others would show the same dedication."

"Jemara. . . I. . .apologize for my outburst."

"At ease, Shel'b," Blackfire said, trying to ease the redhead's embarrassment. "You are still a member of Kori's personal guard, right?" she asked and Shel'b nodded. "Then that makes you as close as family. Providing we are alone, or with only Robin and my sister, you may speak freely, and dispense with my title."

"Thank you, Jem. . .Blackfire. In Galfore's defense, he is only acting as tradition dictates, and as you told Rob'n, Liand'r's life will be under close scrutiny. Koriand'r's and Rob'n's adherence to custom must be absolute."

Blackfire sighed softly. "You're right, of course, but that doesn't meant I have to like it."

"In that you may have far more company than you realize."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It was several hours later, and Starfire was watching Robin as he fed Liand'r. As had been usual, Galfore and Vern'a were there as medical personnel, and Chr's and Shel'b were there as visitors. "I may have been around her more, Robin, but it is easy to see that she knows who her father is," she said softly.

"I'm not surprised she was hungry," Robin said. It had been a short time ago when Doctor Beckthold had removed the IV that had been providing Liand'r with nourishment, and about a minute later, the infant had begun to cry for food. What did surprise him was that Starfire tried three times to get their daughter to take the bottle, with no luck. No sooner had Liand'r been placed into Robin's arms than she stopped crying and eagerly took the nipple.

Robin looked up as Lyta entered the room. "Let her take the entire bottle if she wants it, Robin. Just try to get her to burp about half-way through," she said.

Robin nodded and repositioned both the spit up cloth and his daughter. After about three pats on her back, the youngster gave a loud belch and a satisfied sounding coo, drawing a chuckle from everyone on the room.

"Her wanting to be fed is a good sign, is it not, Vern'a?" Shel'b asked.

The older woman thought for a moment before she answered. "To be honest, Commander, I can not say one way or the other. If Liand'r was strictly Tamaranean, I would be pleased that she is wanting to build her strength in this manner," she said, then sighed softly. "But she is not, and I do not wish to get anyone's hopes up, although I will say that it is not a bad sign."

The room fell silent as Robin placed the now empty bottle on the table beside him. Liand'r gave another belch and, as Robin was repositioning her to hold her, he had to quickly use the spit up cloth.

"That's to be expected, Robin," Lyta said. "To be honest, I'm surprised she didn't bring up more, seeing as she hasn't been fed by mouth for almost a week."

Robin nodded, and gently rocked in the chair. It took Liand'r just a few moments to fall asleep. Moving slowly so he wouldn't wake his daughter, Robin got up and gently lay her in the layette. He watched curiously as Vern'a passed a device over Liand'r's body, keeping it about six inches above her.

"My lady, Highness, I suggest you both get something to eat," she said. "From these readings I can tell you that she will not have her last phase until shortly before sunrise, almost three hours from now. You need not go far, either the eating hall here in the hospital, or the room with the the machines of vending."

"Rob'n, Starfire, I know you both wish to remain here," Shel'b said. "Vern'a has much experience in these matters; you should trust her judgment."

"Your point?"

"Her point, my husband, is that we are near exhaustion, and need to take a break. Come, we will go to the cafeteria and get a real meal rather than the food of junk."

Robin thought about it for a moment, and decided that no matter how much he wanted to stay by his daughter's side, both Starfire and Vern'a were right. "You'll call us if there's any change?"

"Instantly," Vern'a replied. "I give you my word as a healer."

"And I give you mine as a warrior," Galfore added.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin was slightly surprised when he and Starfire found that the cafeteria was closed. He knew that Vern'a wouldn't have suggested it if she had known. Seeing as they both wanted something more then chips and a drink, they walked outside and found a Chinese take out place that was open 24 hours.

"What is this Kung Pao chicken?" Starfire asked as they waited for their order to be cooked.

"Its chicken and vegetable in a spicy sauce with peanuts," Robin replied. "Seeing as I know you like spicy foods, you should like it."

There was a pause in their conversation as their orders were brought out, and Robin paid for them. The couple walked along slowly as they ate.

"What is that you ordered, and what are those you are eating with?" Starfire asked.

"This is General Tsao's chicken," Robin replied. "and these are called chopsticks. My meal is cut into large enough chunks that I can use them. Wanna taste?"

Starfire nodded, and they stopped by a street lamp and sat on a bench meant for people using the city bus system. After poking around for a moment, Robin grabbed a medium sized chunk of chicken and placed it into her open mouth. He smiled softly as she seemed to like it, and he peeked over into her container. "I'll tell you what, Star. We each have about the same amount left, so you wanna trade?"

"Are you certain that you do not mind?"

"I'm positive, Star," he said and they traded containers. He then discovered that he had to give her a crash course on how to use chopsticks. As with everything else he ever had to teach her, he found her a fast learner. The two resumed eating and, after a while, Robin noticed that Starfire was looking over at him.

"What? Did I get some sauce on my chin or something?"

Starfire giggled softly. "No, Robin. It is just that I am, again, thankful for your tolerance of me." She sidled over so that she could lay her head on his shoulder, and she sighed contentedly when he put his arm around her shoulders. "I have not behaved as a loving wife lately. My arguing and complaining as you tried to keep me from harm during my pregnancy, and with my actions during the last three weeks."

"Starfire, your moodiness while you were pregnant was normal, even for humans," Robin assured her. "As far as after Liand'r's birth, I've been told that was normal for Tamaraneans. Especially with the decision that I made."

Starfire opened her mouth to say something, but the sounding of her and Robin's communicators interrupted her. "Yes, Vern'a what is it?" she asked.

"My Lady, I have taken another reading on Liand'r and she should complete Omshe in less than half and hour."

"I see, Robin and I will be there shortly."

"Well that's right on time," Robin said. Starfire followed his gaze and saw the sky growing lighter in the east as the sunrise neared.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

When Robin and Starfire walked into Liand'r's room, Robin was surprised to find that the only place for him to sit was on the couch between Shel'b and Chr's. As he took that seat, Vern'a rose from the chair beside the layette for Starfire to sit in.

"She has taken another bottle, and, to Healer Beckthold's surprise, kept all of it down," Vern'a said as she went over to stand beside Galfore. "I am still unwilling to call this a good sign, but as I said before, it is not a bad one."

"I remind you, Rob'n, that you cannot interfere with your daughter's struggle to live," Galfore said softly.

The room fell silent with the exception of the heart monitor that was still keeping track of Liand'r's heart rate.

"I can understand why you and Rob'n needed the break, my Lady," Chr's said. "Just sitting here and listening to that incessant beeping will get on anyone's nerves."

"It is that beeping that has told us that our daughter still lives, Commander," Starfire replied. "It is the waiting and being able to do nothing that weighs so heavily upon us."

The room fell silent again, then all eyes focused on the heart monitor as the rhythm seemed to falter for a moment.

"It begins," Vern'a said softly as the rhythm became more erratic.

"Odd, it did not happen this way before," Starfire said. "Before, she simply stopped breathing and her heart stopped."

"It is always like this for the last phase, my Lady," Vern'a said. Just as she finished talking, the beeping of the monitor became a steady tone.

"Flat line," Lyta said. "Cardiac arrest," she added then closed her eyes. "God help them." Her eyes snapped open when she heard Galfore, Vern'a, and Starfire shout in unison.

"Robin, no!"

She looked over and saw that Chr's and Shel'b had reacted quickly enough and each held one of Robin's arms as he struggled to reach his daughter.

"Let. . .me. . .go!" he cried as he struggled to get free. "Let me at least try to save her!"

"I am sorry, Highness, but you already know that we cannot do that," Chr's said.

"Please do not make this any harder than it already is," Shel'b practically begged.

Just then, the monitor beeped twice, and Robin saw a timer on the display. It read 1:30, and was counting up every second. Realizing that the three minute window for efforts to revive his daughter was half gone, he redoubled his efforts to get free.

"We will not release you, Robin," Shel'b said. "It is better that you be angry at us for doing this than at Kori."

There was a surprised silence as everyone realized that Shel'b had just called her Empress by her shortened common name. A silence that lasted only a moment as the monitor beeped again, signaling the end of the three minutes.

"Highness, no!" Shel'b cried out as Robin jerked his arm toward himself. She then grunted in pain as the movement threw her off balance and Robin butted his head into the side of hers. She staggered back and collapsed on the couch only barely conscious from the blow to her temple.

Once Robin felt that his arm was free, he threw his weight the other way causing Chr's to stumble. To his credit, the young warrior didn't release his grip on Robin's arm, not even to guard against the blow he knew was on its way. He saw Robin's arm start its arc toward him, and just as he steeled himself for the impact he saw Robin knocked backwards by a star bolt. A green star bolt.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Raven!" Beast Boy cried out in alarm as he barely caught her as she fell from her meditation position in the waiting room.

"Sweet Azar, Starfire, what are you doing?" she wondered out loud as Beast Boy steadied her as she struggled to handle what she had felt through her bonds with both Starfire and Robin.

Blackfire shook her head sadly. "She's doing what she must, Raven. Robin cannot be allowed to try to revive Liand'r. If Kori is the one keeping him from that, it means that the others in the room have failed."

Raven put a hand to her head as she shook it softly. She sighed softly as she felt the echoes of what she had felt fade in her mind. "Azar help them all.""

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin looked up, in total shock, from where he had fallen and he saw the glow of Starfire's eyes fade. The surprised expressions on Vern'a's and Galfore's faces made it plain that it was Starfire that had hit him with the star bolt.

"I am sorry, Robin, but I cannot allow you to attempt to revive our daughter," Starfire said sadly. "I am both a Tamaranean warrior and of the royal family. I must uphold our traditions, even if it means the life of our daughter."

"But what if I can save her, Kori? If it's X'Hal's will that Liand'r is to die then anything I do won't matter, but at least let me try."

"Koriand'r has brought your thoughts on this subject to our attention, Rob'n," Galfore said. "It has been decided that there can be no exceptions to the way things have been done for generations."

Robin looked back at Starfire and saw the tears in her eyes. He also saw that Liand'r in her layette was between them. Knowing that Starfire wouldn't be able to reach him before he reached their daughter, he scrambled to his feet.

"Robin, no!" Starfire shouted, holding her hand up palm toward him in a universal gesture telling him to stop. "Please, my love, do not force me to do this."

"I have to try, Starfire. I gave her my word before, and my parents long before that."

Starfire closed her eyes as a scene from Robin's memories filled her mind. Ten year old Richard Grayson was standing before his parent's graves. Off to the side stood Bruce Wayne and Alfred.

"_Mom, dad, its been year since I lost you, and mister Wayne has taught me so much. I promise you that I will never sit by and let the bad people, like mister Zuco, do bad things to people who can't stop them. I will do all I can to save them."_

The scene faded and Starfire opened her eyes again as Robin started toward the layette. _'I am sorry, beloved,'_ she thought. "Do not move," she said as she closed the hand that she was holding out toward him, and Robin heard the words echo in his head.

Robin stopped in mid-step, his hands going to his head. "Gahh, Starfire, Kori, what are you doing?"

"I am sorry, my love, but I cannot let you do this. Please stop fighting it."

Robin didn't know how Starfire was doing what she was, but he found that if he tried to move toward Liand'r it was like he was walking into an invisible wall. Suddenly it dawned on him that it had to be something through their bond. _'I have to find a way to block what she's doing,'_ he thought then tried to do just that. To his surprise he found that she was everywhere in his mind, giving him no chance to slip past the control she had over his movements. _'It's a stronger form of what I did with her aboard the ROHA'N so she could attend Shel'b's Reaffirmation Ceremony. I will find a way to break it.'_

"Galfore, how much longer?" Starfire asked. "As I told you before, I do not believe I will be able to hold him back very long."

Galfore saw the tears streaming down Starfire's face, and he knew how what she was doing upset her. Both by not giving her daughter every chance at life, and by her feelings of betrayal to her husband. "You must, my Lady," he said his voice gruff with emotion.

"Four minutes," Lyta announced softly.

Starfire groaned softly and shook her head as Robin fought harder to reach his daughter. "Mathad. . .Robin, please. I beg of you, do not fight me on this."

"You call yourselves warriors!" Robin shouted. "But you all just stand there, doing nothing, as a child dies!" He glared at both Chr's and Shel'b as he said this and neither could meet his gaze.

"Five minutes," Lyta said softly then reached over and switched off the monitor. She looked up toward the clock and found that she had to wipe her eyes before she could read it. "Lois, time of death, five thirty-four a.m.. Please note it in the chart."

"Noooo!" Robin cried as he fell to his knees, as Starfire released her hold on him.

Starfire also fell to her knees, her eyes flooded with tears. "X'Hal, forgive me for my daughter's death, as I acted in your name as we have for generations." She looked up as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"My Lady, I have. . ." Galfore began, but cut off when Starfire spoke.

"Do not tell me how proud you are of me, Galfore," she said, then looked over at where Robin was still on his knees, his hands holding onto the side of Liand'r's layette, his mask off to allow his tears to fall. I can only recall one time when I was so disgusted with myself, and what I am." she looked up at her old caretaker. "That was while I was aboard Trogaar's ship," she looked back at Robin. "This time it was by my own doing."

"Starfire. . ."

"Galfore, I not only stood by and watched my daughter die, but I actively prevented my husband from doing anything that might have saved her. I have done that which I accused him of wanting to do. I only hope that he can forgive me."

"You have done nothing to be forgiven for, my Lady," Galfore insisted.

"He is correct, my Lady," Vern'a said at Starfire's derisive snort. "Your actions have been most exemplary, and in keeping with our oldest traditions."

"Galfore, I wish to have an audience in two days time, to discuss what Robin put forward before. We should have more faith in X'Hal's will than to think it can be upset by someone using medical techniques to save the life of a child in Omshe," Starfire said. "As Robin put it, if it is truly X'Hal's will that the child die, then such actions would be fruitless, but the effort would have been made."

Galfore sighed heavily. "As you wish. Pe dexano que shu."

"I thank you," Starfire said, then looked sadly at the layette. "There will be a great many who will grieve with me, either honestly or not, but I do not believe it will give me much comfort."

Galfore nodded sadly. He had been a husband, many years ago, but he had never had the pleasure of being a father, except by proxy to Blackfire and Starfire. He turned and looked at Robin. "Highness, I grieve with you."

Robin slowly got to his feet, and stood there a moment, his hands on the side of the layette, his head bowed. "Get. Out." he said softly but firmly.

"Highness, I. . ." Galfore began.

"I said, get out."

Starfire noticed that Shel'b and Chr's were moving to shepherd Galfore and Vern'a toward the door, and that Lyta had already led her nurse out. Galfore, however, wasn't getting the hint.

"Highness, there are preparations that must be made to Liand'r . . ."

"I said, get out!" Robin shouted, and shocked Galfore by drawing his staff and holding it in a defensive manner. "You did **nothing** to save her, and you won't touch her now!"

"Galfore, come," Vern'a said softly. "We can at least give him the privacy to mourn his loss."

With a nod, Galfore turned and followed the others out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Starfire closed the door behind the others, and rested her head against the cool wood. _'By the Goddess, how can I face him?'_ she wondered as she heard Robin's ragged breathing, the only outside sign of the emotions boiling beneath his calm surface. _'Galfore and the others have no idea how much my actions hurt him, or that they might have destroyed our marriage.' _Starfire's train of thought was shaken as Robin groaned. She watched as he took a small pillow from the layette and used it to muffle his sobs as he sank back to his knees.

"Why?" he shouted looking up and out the window. "Why did she have to die? They tell me that it was your will that she had to die, but why? She wasn't even a month old. What did she do that made her to deserve to die?" Starfire watched as he stood and looked down into the layette. "Leeann, I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I wanted to so much, but they wouldn't let me. **She** wouldn't let me."

"Robin, I. . ." she began, but cut off as Robin's left hand smacked her hand from his shoulder, and his right connected with a vicious slap to her face.

"Don't you talk to me!" he shouted, and Starfire saw his fury at her flashing in his eyes. He stood there a moment, his chest heaving as if he had just run a great distance. "You. . .you of all people knew how much my trying to save our daughter meant to me! Why, Kori? Why did you stop me?"

Starfire fought the urge to touch his cheek, not knowing how he would react. "Because I had to, my love. I know that you do not understand, but I could not allow you to break our traditions."

"You're right, Kori, I don't understand. The woman I married was one of the most compassionate people I had ever met. One who loved life so much the suffering and death of any living thing upset her. She was someone I thought I could count on to stand beside me in doing anything and everything to save the life of any child, let alone our own daughter."

"This woman that you married, was she not someone you respected because she did not seek to avoid her responsibilities? That she would do her duty, and what was expected of her, even it doing so was not to her liking or in her best interest?"

Whatever Robin was going to say in reply was cut off by a knocking at the door.

Starfire almost growled in annoyance at the interruption as she walked over to the door.

"Hey, Star," Cyborg said as she opened the door. "Is everything alright? We heard. . ." he trailed off and gently nudged her chin to his left, turning her head. His eye narrowed when he saw the still vivid hand print on her cheek. "That spiky haired little. . . That's going too far."

"No, friend," Starfire said, keeping the big Titan from entering the room. "This did not hurt, and it was far less than I deserve from him." Starfire could see that Cyborg knew that the first statement was a lie, and that her second one was, at least in her own mind, true. "I know you and the others are concerned, but Raven will know if I truly need assistance. Until then, there are things that we must discuss. Now if you will excuse me, I must try to salvage, if not my marriage, at least my friendship with him, and you have a duty to perform."

Cyborg looked past Starfire, then nodded sadly. He backed away and Starfire closed the door. She could see that the expression of anger that was on his face before had been replaced with one of concern.

"Starfire, you can't do this," he said.

"I do not know what you mean."

"Yeah, right," he scoffed. "Starfire, you. . .we just lost our daughter, and you're acting as if she just went off to school or something."

"It is what's expected of me," Starfire said softly. "To lose an infant to Omshe happens rarely, but. . ." she began, but trailed off as the explanation sounded hollow even to her. "I am a Warrior of Tamaran, and of the Royal Family. It is not allowed for me to show weakness in front of others."

"And there's none of them here now," Robin reminded her. "Vern'a's last words to Galfore was for them to leave to give us the privacy to morn our loss." He looked over at the layette, where Liand'r lay. "Yes, you're a warrior and of the Royal family, but you're also a young woman who just lost her child. What is it you used to tell me, when I'd try to reason away my holding my feelings back? The cause is sufficient. Star, I remember how you felt when you had that miscarriage before. You didn't hold back then, and that was when you were aboard the ROHA'N."

"And I was alone then with no one to witness my weakness."

Robin went over and put his hand on her shoulder, looking her straight in the eye. "Loving you child is not a weakness, Star, neither is grieving for their loss." he reached up and removed his mask. "Pe dexano que shu, mathad, I grieve with you, beloved."

Starfire saw the pain in his eyes, and felt how he was holding back his own feelings of hurt and betrayal to help her. Her lips twitched in a sad smile as she realized that that trait was one he learned from her. "You are perhaps the only one from whom those words will give me some comfort, knowing that you genuinely feel the same loss I do." She looked over at the layette, and Robin saw her eyes tearing up. "The loss of our daughter, my child." her voice cracked on the last word and she gave in to the overwhelming sadness she felt. "I. . .it," she stammered, then slowly pulled Robin to her as she broke down sobbing.

After a while they had both cried themselves out, and simply stood there holding each other. Finally, Starfire pulled back a little and cupped Robin's cheek in her hand. "I thank you for that, my husband. While I can not say that I feel good, I do feel much better."

Robin nodded as he stepped away. "It'll be some time before we feel good again, Star."

"Robin, what are you doing?"

Robin had moved one of the two chairs in the room so that it faced the window, and was moving the other one beside it. "Shel'b and Blackfire told me how you had been watching the sunrise and set with Liand'r," he replied. "I thought you'd like to hold her one last time, and see the sunrise with her."

Starfire nodded silently and sat in one of the chairs. "Thank you for this," she said. "I have always found joy in the colorful display of the rising and setting of the sun on this planet, and shared that with our daughter." She looked sadly at the bundle in Robin's arms, and her eyes filled with tears. "I do not know how much joy it will hold for me now."

"You don't have to thank me for this, Star. You're her mother, I have no right to keep you from her." He stood for a moment watching the brightening sky. "Do you want to hold her?"

"I have had that opportunity far more than you have, Robin, I will not deny you this final time."

"What do you say we both hold her?" Robin asked as he sat, placing Liand'r so she was between them. Each used an arm to hold her up.

"According to our beliefs, her spirit is a better place that we call Shova'nar," Starfire said softly. "Much as I hope for that, it is not much comfort."

"I know, Star, but sometimes it's all we have to go on."

"Robin, where does that leave. . . .us?"

Robin sighed heavily. "I don't know, Star," he said as the sun peeked over the city's skyline. "I know that's not really an answer, but I honestly don't know. I need some time to think things through." There was a moment's silence before he spoke again, as they both looked at the red disk that was the sun as it cleared the buildings and the light shone brightly through the window. "X'Hal, covat shu fas fetan shar. Tra re gishala shovana omsheva. X'Hal, thank you for this day. May we prove ourselves worthy."

"Robin, where did you learn that?" Starfire asked in astonishment.

He was thoughtful for a moment. "I'm not sure. I might have picked it up from when I was learning your language. Why?"

"That is the prayer a warrior is supposed to say if he survives a battle," she said, then looked over at Robin. "Did you just move your arm?"

"No, I thought you did."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Cyborg sighed as he walked down the hall from Liand'r's room. "A duty to perform, she says," he muttered to himself as he entered the waiting room. "You've got them ready?" he asked a dark haired man in a suit.

"Yeah," Gordon Winston replied. "They're in a conference room just down the hall. I told them that you'd simply be making a statement, not fielding questions."

"Thanks," Cyborg said as he headed down the hall. He paused for a moment before opening a door and entering the conference room. The soft babble of voices fell silent as he made his way to the small podium in the front of the room. He stood there a moment as the flashes from several cameras went off, and he tried to keep himself calm. "Ladies and gentlemen of the press, it is my sad duty to report to you that Liand'r, Starfire and Robin's daughter, died a short time ago. We. . .ahem. . .we appreciate the privacy that you have given both them, and the rest of us and hope that we can continue to count on that." Cyborg paused for a moment and looked down, surprised to see a drop of water on the podium. It was then that he realized that he was crying, and that Raven and Beast Boy were behind him. "I expect that sometime in the future that Robin himself will be giving you some kind of statement. . ." he began, and jumped slightly when their communicators went off with a distress beacon for a few seconds, then Robin's voice came over the channel.

"Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, get in here!"

"If you'll excuse me," Cyborg said to the reporters, then quickly left the room and headed down the hall at a trot. "Robin, what is it? What's going on?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin smiled as he realized that Cyborg was the first one to have the presence of mind to ask that question. "Don't ask me how, Cy, but she's alive!" he shouted into the communicator. "Liand'r is alive!"

"What's going on in here?" Lyta asked, as she and a nurse burst into the room in response to the call button Robin had pushed. She pulled up short when she heard Liand'r's crying at the sudden commotion. "That's not possible."

"I didn't think so either, Doctor, but she's alive and apparently well," Robin said as he placed Liand'r into the layette so the pediatrician could check her out.

"Lois, keep everyone else but Vern'a, out of here," Lyta ordered. "I'd ask you two to leave, but. . ."

"No way, Doctor! There's nothing that's getting either me or Starfire out of here."

"She'vat? Sha itave?" Vern'a asked in astonishment when she entered the room and heard the crying.

"Yes, Vern'a, she lives," Starfire said, answering the healer's question.

"Her lungs are clear and her heart beat is strong and steady," Lyta said as she straightened up, putting her stethoscope back around her neck. "Her pupils are equal and reactive, and she seems to be focusing on things within her vision range." She smiled as Liand'r smiled, then laughed as she watched the puppet on Lyta's hand.

"I do not understand this," Vern'a said as she checked the readings from her scanner. "Do not take this the wrong way, but she should still be dead. Her brain was without oxygen for well over five minutes."

"What are these readings, Vern'a?" Starfire asked as she looked over the healer's shoulder.

"They represent the percentage of oxygen in the blood as it. . ." Vern'a began, but broke off with a shocked look on her face. "That is not possible," she muttered as she double checked the readings. "Corvena kevek?"

"But that must be taught," Starfire said, then noticed the questioning looks on both Lyta's and Robin's faces. "Corvena kevek, or war sleep," she translated. "It is a method used by warriors who have been injured on the battlefield," she explained. "The flow of blood is slowed to all but the brain and the heart, and in all ways, they appear dead. It is a difficult art to master, and only taught to us after our Acceptance."

"The blood flow is maintained by two small muscle groups located on either side of the neck," Vern'a added. "What I can not understand is what triggered her to come out of it. In training, warriors are taught to return to normal when a certain series of acupressure points are pressed."

"The only thing I can think of is the sunlight hitting her," Robin said. "We were sitting, watching the sunrise with Liand'r propped up between us, and shortly after the sunlight came through the window, she started moving."

"That would make sense," Vern'a said after a moment's thought. "Our powers are derived from our absorbing sunlight. Its energy might have been what triggered her to awaken."

While the others had been talking, Lyta had been on the phone. "Thank you, we'll be there shortly," she said then hung up. "Okay. Robin, Starfire, I'm going to steal your daughter for a couple of hours," she announced. "I want to make sure she's alright, so I'm going to throw a good part of the alphabet at her. X-rays, MRI, CAT scan, EEG, BUN CBC, and a complete blood work up," she listed. "I should have her back to you just in time for her next feeding." She looked at the couple and shook her head. "My advice to both of you is to go and get some decent sleep and a good meal, but I doubt you'll do either of those," she told them, then looked over at the nurse. "Okay, Lois, let's go."

Robin saw the small crowd of curious faces as he and Starfire followed their daughter's layette from the room. "Let's go to the waiting room, and we'll try to explain things," he said, forestalling the questions he knew everyone wanted to ask.

Once they got into the waiting room, Robin looked around and saw that everyone had taken seats. He noticed that Raven raised an eyebrow when he stood next to Starfire but didn't even hold her hand. "Okay," he began. "A few minutes ago, Starfire and I had a very pleasant surprise when Liand'r woke up."

"Whaddaya mean, woke up?" Beast Boy asked.

"From what Vern'a and Starfire have explained to me, she wasn't really dead, just in some kind of trance or something."

"She was in the corvana kevek," Starfire said, drawing blank looks from the Titans, and surprised gasps from the Tamaraneans in the room.

"How is that possible?" Blackfire asked. "That's not an instinctive or reflexive action."

"I do not know, sister, but Vern'a says her readings on Liand'r, after she awoke, are conclusive."

"Doctor Beckthold has taken her to run some tests, to see how she's doing," Robin said. "From her preliminary examination, she thinks Liand'r will be just fine."

"You are aware that you have a room full of reporters waiting to hear what's going on, right?" Gordon Wilson asked.

Robin nodded. "I know the radio and TV people can cut in and go live at any time, but how close will a two hour wait put the newspaper people to their deadlines?"

Gordon thought for a moment. "Pretty close with a couple of them," he replied. "I agree with you that it will be better to hear from Doctor Beckthold with the results first. I'll go and give them a quick brief."

"So, father, does this mean you are no longer angry with mother?" Nie'l asked after Gordon had left.

"It is not that simple, Nie'l," Starfire said. "Liand'r's living or not is not what has Robin so upset with me. It is my keeping him from trying to help her."

"I see," Nie'l said then floated over so he was eye to eye with Robin. "I will ask you the question you asked me once before," he said. "Would you punish a warrior for doing his or her duty?"

"That is also a complicated matter, my Lord," Shel'b said. "Starfire is not only a warrior and of the Royal Family, she is his wife. As such, she owes him a certain loyalty beyond her duty."

Nie'l lowered himself to the floor. "I am beginning to see that life will not be as simple as it was for me now."

"And in that you are showing great wisdom, my Lord," Galfore said. "Starfire, the presentation will take place in one week. If you will excuse us, we must go to start preparations."

There was silence for a few moments as the Titans and Blackfire found themselves alone in the room.

"Dude, I am so ready to take at least one part of the doctor's advice," Beast Boy said. "They've got a pizza bar set up in the cafeteria today."

Robin chuckled as Raven and Cyborg rolled their eyes. "Beast Boy, it's not even six o'clock in the morning yet," he said. "Although I will admit that a good breakfast does sound like a good idea. You guys go ahead, and Star and I will join you in a minute."

"Kori?"

"It is alright, sister," Starfire said, hearing the concern in Blackfire's voice. "There is something I wish to discuss with him."

"If you're certain."

"I am," Starfire assured her, then watched as she followed the Titans. She turned to speak to Robin. "Robin, I know you said that you needed time to do the thinking things over about us," she said. "How long do you think you will require?"

Robin thought for a moment, knowing why she was asking and more than a little surprised at how calm she was being about the whole thing. "A couple of days, at the most."

Starfire nodded. "Very well. I give you my word, that I will not raise this question with you again, until that time has passed." She paused for a moment, and Robin could see that she was nervously chewing on her lower lip. "Robin, I realize that it is not that you find me unattractive, or that you dislike me," she said. "It is, rather, that your trust, or faith, in me has been shaken." She crossed over and put a hand on his shoulder. "What of our being friends?"

Robin sighed. "I promised you, while we were in Tokyo, that nothing would ever come between our being friends." He paused for a moment, then rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I'm just not sure how much this is going to effect our friendship."

Starfire turned her head bowed. "I see," she said softly. "Robin, you even more than Raven know that my life was far from sheltered. Isolated would be the term that would more closely describe it. In my training cadre, none of the other avani would take the risk of becoming close to me for fear that something would cause me to become angry with them over something. During my free time, away from training, my friends were chosen for me. To be honest, Kalvane'r was the closest I came to actually having a friend. Despite what others think, I did not refuse his marriage proposal because he was more like a brother to me. It was because I overheard him and his father talking about me, how after Kalvane'r was married to me, he would be free to seek another girl in his cadre as his mistress, and Komane'r would have his family name tied to the throne." She looked over at Robin. "That revelation hurt me deeply, and I came to realize what I had heard was true, at least for me. There was no such thing as a friend, all anyone would want of me was a means to the throne. That is, until I came to this planet and found people that did not know of my being what I was, but wanted to be nice to me anyway, for no gain other than having me as a friend. What must I do to keep your friendship with me, Robin? All you need do is tell me and I will do it."

"All I can say is for you to trust me," Robin told her. "Trust that I will make the right decision. You're right; I still like you, but my trust in you has been shaken. But Nie'l and you do have a point. In all honestly, you're not ignoring your responsibilities; your doing your duty, as you put it, is one of the things that I admire about you. Nie'l was right in telling me that what you did was simply your keeping true to yourself and what you had to do."

"Yes, but Shel'b was also correct. As my husband, I do owe you a certain loyalty above that," Starfire said. "Now I fully realize what it is that you must do the working out for yourself."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Robin had been pleasantly surprised at how calmly breakfast had gone. He knew his friends had questions about what had gone on, scarcely half an hour ago, and he was pleased to see that they kept them to themselves. For now. The only exception was when Blackfire had grabbed his arm as he entered the cafeteria.

"Just letting you know, Robin," she said after she had pulled him back into the hallway. "We may not have been on the best of terms most of the time, but she's still my sister. You break her heart, and I'll make you regret it."

Robin looked over at where Starfire had caught up with the others, and chatted happily. "I think you're going to have to wait in line, Blackfire."

Now they were, once again, seated in the waiting room ten minutes before the end of the two hours that Lyta said she'd need. Robin had just gotten up to start pacing, when Lyta entered the room pushing Liand'r in her layette.

"Good. You're all here," she said. "Vern'a has gone to inform Galfore and the rest of the fleet."

"Inform them of what, Healer Beckthold?"

It had taken a few days, but Lyta had finally gotten used to Starfire addressing her that way, even though it made her smile. Her smile broadened as she answered the question. "I'm very happy to announce that Liand'r is in nearly perfect health. All she needs is a day or two to build her strength up and she'll be right as rain."

"Well alright!" Cyborg shouted happily, and exchanged a high five with beast Boy after pumping his fist in the air.

"Now, I'm going to hold her, at least overnight, to keep an eye on her, and to let her get her strength back up. Also, just this once, I'm gong to let all of you into her room at the same time."

"We have a detour to make first, Doc," Robin said. "and I'd like for you to be there with us."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin peeked his head into the conference room, and saw the small crowd of reporters. "Like you used to say, Dad; it's show time," he muttered to himself then pushed the door open and went in. The silence that fell over the room was only broken by his footsteps, and the occasional click of a camera and the whine of its auto-winder for its film. He stood at the podium and waited as a few more cameras flashed. "Ladies and gentlemen, the first thing I'd like to do is give you my personal thanks for respecting Starfire's and my privacy during this ordeal. We deeply appreciate it." He cleared his throat, and took a quick sip of the water that was in a glass on the podium. "A little over two hours ago, it was reported to you that our daughter had died. I am happy to correct that since it wasn't entirely correct. Apparently, Liand'r went into some kind of coma and only appeared to have died."

"So where are the child and her mother?" one of the reporters called out.

Robin took out his communicator and opened it. "Star," he said into it.

Every camera and head turned towards the door as it opened and Starfire came in carrying Liand'r and was followed by Doctor Beckthold. Robin smiled as there was a quiet smattering of applause. Once Starfire reached his side, there was another pause to let the flashing of the cameras die down again.

"As you can see, Starfire is perfectly alright, and Doctor Beckthold can attest to the same for Liand'r." He paused and turned to Starfire, who handed their daughter to him. He carefully unwrapped her from the blanket she was bundled in, then held her in the crook of his arm facing out toward the reporters. "Jump City, and wherever else this is being broadcast to, this is Liand'r, which means Whitefire in Tamaranean."

Once again there was a flurry of flashes from the cameras, and the TV cameramen stepped closer to get a better shot. "I hate to call this short, but our daughter is still weak and Doctor Beckthold wasn't too happy about her not going straight to rest," Robin said, and Liand'r punctuated his announcement by yawning hugely. He chuckled with the reporters at that, then they left with Robin still carrying Liand'r.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It was a few minutes later and the Titans, plus Blackfire, were back in Liand'r's room.

"I'm planning on keeping her here for a few days, so she can get her strength back," Lyta told them.

"I don't think it will take that long," Raven said, then put her hand on Liand'r's head. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Transferatum vitale infantatum," she chanted. And Liand'r was enveloped in a white glow. After a moment, the glow faded and the others cried out in alarm as Raven staggered backward, and would have fallen if it hadn't been for Beast Boy standing behind her to steady her.

"Shalay'fa, are you alright?" Starfire asked as Beast Boy helped Raven to the couch.

"I'll be fine, Starfire. I just gave my Xa'shama a gift by raising her life force."

"By giving her some of you own," Starfire added softly.

Raven looked over at the now wide awake infant in Robin's arms and smiled softly. "I just didn't realize how much she needed. Like I said; I'll be fine, I just need to rest a bit."

"Well, it looks as though I've got two patients for the night," Lyta said. "Doctor Benson would have my head if I let you go when I was not convinced you were 100 percent."

"Good," Blackfire pipped up. "With Raven here to keep an eye on Liand'r, you two can go back to the Tower and sort things out."

The tension in the room suddenly became almost palpable, as Starfire gave her sister a scathing look.

"Dudes!" Beast Boy called out with a laugh. "Do you know how to tell the difference between a bull and a cow by the way they moo?"

Robin groaned, but noticed that the sighs that Starfire and Raven gave were ones of relief. "How, Beast Boy?" he asked.

"A bull moos one way, and a cow moos the udder way."

Despite himself, Robin chuckled as he shook his head as the horrendous joke. However, he did have to admit that it did its job and broke the tension

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

That evening, Robin and Starfire watched the sunset from the roof of the Tower. For the first time that either of them could remember, however, they watched in silence and stood apart from each other.

"I will leave you to your thoughts," Starfire said softly as the sky darkened and filled with stars.

Robin watched as she floated over to the stairs. Even though her shoulders weren't slumped, and she didn't hang her head, he could tell how sad she was. Part of him wanted to call her back. To tell her that everything was fine. That he forgave her. But just as quickly, the memory of the events of that morning flooded in and stopped him. As did the events since they returned to the Tower. For the first time, Robin felt like an outsider from his team, those he thought were his friends. Every time he entered a room, particularly one with Starfire in it, he noticed the sudden silences that fell, and the disapproving looks that he got from Cyborg and Beast Boy. In his heart, he would have even welcomed that kind of look from Starfire, but she would look almost anywhere but at him.

When he had gone to the common room to ask Starfire if she wanted to join him in watching the sunset, he stopped just outside the door when he heard Starfire's laughter. He stopped for two reasons. First was because it had been so long since he had heard her really laugh. And the second was that he didn't want to be the cause of her laughter being cut short. As he heard her laughter trail off, he stepped forward and triggered the doors to open.

"No, Friend Cyborg, this is not something I can, or should influence his decision in," he heard Starfire say. "I also ask that you not hold this against him. What is going on between us is not entirely his fault. Part of it is mine. Liand'r is our daughter, I should have been helping him to try to revive her, not keeping him from doing so."

"But your own customs wouldn't let ya, Star," Cyborg said.

Whatever else was going to be said was cut off when the doors closing behind him alerted the others to his presence.

"Can I really blame her for doing what was expected of her, or as Nie'l put it, her duty?" he muttered to himself as he walked over to the other side of the roof and look out over the city.

"How long do you plan on torturing her?"

Robin sighed at the familiar voice. "I'm not torturing her, Blackfire, and she knows it."

"She knows that she loves you, Bird Boy, and that somewhere in that thick stubborn skull of yours that you love her too." Robin watched as Blackfire walked over from the stairwell, her arms crossed over her chest. "That's what's keeping her going right now, the fact that the crystals you two share are still glowing." She blew out a frustrated breath, and Robin could tell that she was trying to keep her anger in check. "You know you're not being very fair to her."

"Fair?! To her?! She kept me from seeing my daughter for the first month of her life because she thought I was some kind of threat to her, and the first time I get to prove her wrong, she does the exact thing she accused me of wanting to do!"

"So you're going to let those two things destroy your relationship with Starfire?!" she shouted back, then crossed over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Robin, I've seen the way you and Kori are when you're together. Your love for each other is plain to see, and when you fight together, so is the trust you have in each other."

"It's that trust that's the problem, Blackfire. That's what I'm trying to decide, whether I can trust her or not." Blackfire watched as he paced. "She was the one person I thought I could depend on the stand beside me, especially in protecting our daughter. Never did I think she would turn on me like that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got some thinking to do."

"That did not go as well as I think you planned, Koma," a male voice said from the shadows as Robin walked to the other side of the roof.

"Actually it, did," Blackfire said. "X'Hal, he can be as stubborn as you at times."

"Am I truly that difficult?" Kor'mel asked as he stepped up behind Blackfire and slid his arms around her waist.

"Actually I should have said as stubborn as my father," she hedged. "You, I can at least occasionally bring around to my way of thinking."

"I would believe that it is because you can use methods of persuasion on me that you could not your father."

Blackfire shivered slightly as her husband gently trailed his fingers over her cheek. "What methods would those be, mathad?" she teased.

"If you return with me to the TAMAR, I'm certain that I can jog your memory."

Blackfire sighed with honest regret. "Not tonight, Kor. If Robin makes what I believe to be the wrong decision, Kori is going to need all the support she can get, and I'll have someone to kill."

"Koma, you can't punish him for making whatever decision he makes. He is his own person, and must follow his own path."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It was a few hours later, and Robin was no closer to reaching a decision. Part of the reason, he realized, was that over the last week he had gotten very little sleep, and he was exhausted. He got ready and climbed into bed, hoping that a good night's sleep would clear his mind. Just as he was starting to doze off, he noticed a gleam from his nightstand. Looking fully at it, he found that a shaft of moonlight had found a chink in the shades over his window and cast it's light on the two framed pictures that were on his nightstand. One had been in similar positions ever since his first night at Wayne manor. The photograph was still as bright as ever. His mother and father stood side by side, John Grayson had his arm around his wife's shoulders and Mary Grayson had her arm around her husband's waist. Both had a hand on each of their son's shoulders. The frame was slightly tarnished in a few small places. Places where a young man's tears had landed and not been wiped away. The other photo was of himself and Starfire taken shortly after they had taken the Oath of Bonding. It had been one of the few times that Cyborg had snuck up on them and caught them in a kiss. They both had their arms about each other, but were smiling hugely at the camera. As he fell asleep, Blackfire's comment on how he and Starfire behaved when together ran through his mind.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The next morning was busy at Titans Tower. As Robin and the others had expected, Raven kept after Doctor Beckthold until the physician finally gave in and released both herself and Liand'r.

Naturally, their arrival was cause for celebration, and as usual, Cyborg and Beast Boy went way overboard in that department. Robin had been trying all morning to get Starfire alone to talk to her. He was starting to get worried when, at times, it almost seemed as though she was avoiding him. Finally reaching the end of his patience shortly after lunch, he called to her through their bond.

_'Starfire, can I see you on the roof for a moment? Alone.'_

_'Of course, Robin. I will be there shortly,'_ she replied.

A short time later, Robin saw Starfire gracefully glide over the edge of the roof, and she touched down beside him.

"I thought you would like to know that I've reached my decision," he told her.

"I know," she said softly, then lowered her eyes. "That is why I have been avoiding being alone with you. I do not know if your answer is the one I hope for."

Unfortunately for Starfire, she didn't see the sly grin Robin gave her. "This should help you figure out what I decided."

"What should? **ROBIN!**" she first asked, then screamed as she looked up to see him vanish over the edge of the roof. She quickly took flight and caught up to him a short distance down the Tower. Taking his hand in hers, she flew with him over to her garden. Once they touched down she grabbed him by his shoulders and held him at arms length, shaking him none to gently. "What in X'Hal's name were you thinking?!" she demanded. "You could have been killed!"

Robin fought hard to keep from both laughing and smiling, as he knew at this moment, Starfire would fail to see the humor in her reaction. He knew that he had been in no danger, and he also knew that Starfire would figure it out on her own, once she got over the fright he had given her. He decided to explain it to her first.

"Okay, Star, I'll admit that a fall from the roof would have killed me," he began. "but only if you had suddenly forgotten how to fly, or I had forgotten how to use my grapnels." He allowed himself a grin as Starfire turned her back on him with a huff. He came up behind her and put his hands on her upper arms. "I wasn't in any danger, because I knew you would save me."

"So how should that. . .?" she began, but cut off with a gasp as she spun around to face him. "You could do that because you trust me with your life, yes?"

Robin nodded. "So all that leaves is for me to ask one question," he said. "Do you still want me back?" He hadn't even gotten the whole question out when Starfire wrapped him in one of her signature hugs. "I'll take that as a yes," he managed to gasp out.

Starfire loosened her grip on Robin, but kept her arms around him. "I do not wish for you to change your mind, but what made you reach this decision?"

Robin smiled as he felt Starfire's relief beneath her curiosity. "Part of it was some of the things your sister said to me last night. She reminded me of all the good times we had together. Ones that go back to even before we told each other of how we felt. I didn't want to let that go."

Starfire smiled as she picked up some memories from Robin of while they were at the carnival and ended up on the ferris wheel watching the fireworks.

"The other thing was a memory about a talk I had with my father," Robin continued. "Not Bruce, but my real father. I was almost eight when I came back to the trailer, earlier than my parents thought I would, and found them arguing. I don't remember what they were arguing about. All I knew was that the two people I loved the most were angrily shouting at each other."

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBF

"_Stop it!" young Richard Grayson cried. "You can't fight! I don't want to end up like Paul, and some of the other kids!_

_Whatever John Grayson was going to shout at his wife died on his lips at the tearful sound of his son's voice. He knew the Paul Richard was talking about was Paul Simons, the lion tamer's son. Paul was about a year or two older than Richard and was still broken up by his parents divorce almost a year ago. Both John and his wife dropped to one knee to be at eye level with their son._

"_Richard, that's not going to happen to us," Mary Grayson assured their son._

"_But that's the way it happened with his parents," Richard insisted. "First they started yelling, then then next thing Paul knew, his mother left."_

"_Listen, Dick, we don't know the whole story behind the Simons," John said softly. "But I promise you that your mother and I aren't going to split up."_

"_Then why are you yelling at each other?"_

"_Because your mother. . ." John began_

"_Because your father. . ." Mary began at the same time. The two looked at each other for a moment, then John went on._

"_Because we're simply two people, son." John sighed as he saw the lack of understanding on his son's face. "Your mother and I love each other very much, but we're still two separate people. Sometimes we disagree on things or simply get on each other's nerves," he explained. "Most times we're able to talk things out, but sometimes, like today, one or both of us has a bad day and, well, we argue."_

"_Then why do you stay together?"_

_John looked over to where his wife was setting out the dishes for their supper and saw her soft smile. "Because that's what a marriage is," he said. "It's two people that love each other very deeply, and are committed to each other so much that they work through the rough spots because they simply don't want to be without the other."_

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBF

"He also told me that they loved each other enough to let them be themselves, accepting their differences."

"So you have accepted the fact that I not only stood by, but kept you from helping our daughter?"

"Not easily, but yes. I have to, Kori; it's part of your culture, part of who you are. As you said, one thing about you that I admire and respect is that you don't try to avoid your responsibilities, no matter how much it might cost you personally." He crossed over and took her hands in his. "Kori, I know what it cost you to do what you did."

Starfire smiled softly, then pulled Robin into a hug. "I am most relieved that it did not cost me you." she said softly. After a moment, she broke the embrace and turned toward the tower. She looked back at Robin in surprise when his hand on her arm stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"Do you not wish to tell our friends that we have done the making up?"

Robin could feel the heat of his cheeks as he blushed slightly. "Well, yeah, but does it have to be right now? Kori, this is the first time in over a month that we've had a friendly conversation. Call me selfish, but I'd like to have some time alone with you."

Starfire almost chuckled at Robin's obvious discomfort. "I see," she said, her eyes glittering in amusement. She turned back to face him. "There is also the matter of your punishment for giving me that scare when you jumped off the tower."

"Starfire, I'm the leader of the Titans. I don't think. . .ooff." he began, but cut off as Starfire slipped her foot behind his and pushed on his shoulders. He landed on his back, and found himself pinned there by her.

"I believe that I used a very similar argument when we had a conversation like this aboard the ROHA'N," she said. "What is good for one waterfowl, is also good for it's mate."

Robin smiled softly. "Star, that's what's good for the goose is good for the. . .hhhaaa ha ha ha," he said, but dissolved into laughter as Starfire took her hands from his shoulders and started tickling him.

After a few moments, Starfire stopped tickling Robin, to let him catch his breath. "So, are you now prepared to apologize to me?" she asked as she knelt beside him.

As he caught his breath, Robin looked up at his wife as she knelt over him. She had her arms crossed over her chest, and he couldn't tell if the glare she was giving him was genuine or not. "What if I say no?"

In reply, Starfire leaned back down, her hands gently pressing Robin's shoulders into the grass. "Then I will simply resume the punishment."

"I don't think so," Robin said. His hands shot up and grabbed her shoulders. A quick twist, and Starfire gave a gasp of surprise at finding herself on her back with Robin smiling down at her. "Now it's my turn."

Robin may have had the advantage of having the high ground, but that only mattered if Starfire was planning on escaping. He soon realized that as the redhead's fingers sought and found ticklish spots. The two battled back and forth, and the garden echoed with their laughter.

Starfire gasped when Robin stopped tickling her, and pulled her toward him to give her a kiss as they knelt facing each other. "That was most unexpected," she said softly when they broke the kiss.

"And long overdue," Robin said and leaned back toward her.

"Ahem," a voice called softly. Starfire and Robin froze then looked over in the direction of the voice.

"Raven, what are you doing here?" Robin asked, as he was the first to catch his breath.

The dark Titan gave the couple a smirk. "Well, if you're both quite finished, your daughter wants one of you." Raven was surprised at how much she was enjoying seeing Robin's discomfort. She knew how much he hated being caught in either a playful or tender moment with Starfire.

"Shavota, Liana," Starfire called as she and Robin got to their feet.

"Hey, Li," Robin called as he held his arms out toward Raven who was holding Liand'r. "Ah woozy woo," he added with a wide smile.

Raven gasped in surprise when Liand'r lifted out of her arms and floated over to Robin.

"She can fly!"

"That shouldn't be a surprise, Star," Robin said making sure that his hold on his daughter was secure. "She is your daughter."

"I know that, but it is just that I did not think she would have her powers. Normally, infants can fly within the first two weeks."

"Maybe she could sense that we weren't happy," Robin suggested. "And this is the first time we've been together with her. Maybe she needed to see us happy together."

"You have much wisdom for one so young," an old sounding husky voice said.

Robin saw that Raven was blushing softly. "This is the other reason I came to find you," she said. "Starfire has a visitor."

Robin looked at the new arrival, as Raven left. The woman simply had to be the oldest person he had ever seen. Her iron gray hair was pulled back from her shoulders and fell in a braid to her lower back. From her skin color, he knew she was a Tamaranean, but rather than being smooth, her skin was wrinkled and looked leathery. He also noticed that she was the first Tamaranean he'd seen that walked with a staff. The intricately carved shaft was almost a foot taller than its user. He glanced over at Starfire when she gasped in recognition of the older woman. He watched as Starfire dropped not to one knee, but both knees, her arms crossed at the wrists, her palms against her chest. She held that pose for a moment as Robin quickly knelt beside her, then she raised her wrists to her forehead and opened her arms in a welcoming gesture. With Liand'r in his arms, Robin couldn't copy the gesture, but he did keep his head respectfully bowed.

"I am honored that you have chosen to visit us, Zaljerandara Kay'lee," Starfire said.

"And I am honored to see that even a ruthasha can pay proper respect," the woman replied. "Rise, children. I have enough looking down at people at the temple or when aboard one of our ships."

"It is not normally permitted for any but your acolytes to stand in your presence, Your Eminence," Starfire said. "Again, I thank you for honoring us."

Robin noticed that, despite the age of the woman, her eyes were bright and clear as she regarded Starfire appraisingly. "You are as well mannered as the others, but I can hear the sincerity in your voice that they lack. You have chosen a beautiful world to adopt as your home, Koriand'r. This is much as Tamaran was before the Gordanians despoiled it." She sniffed the fragrance of the many flowers in the area as she looked around. "This is very much like the gardens your mother had set up around the palace. Is there somewhere we can sit while we talk?"

"Of course. Please, be seated," Starfire said, indicating a nearby bench. "This section of the garden is one I share with my fellow Titan, Raven. She is the one who brought you to us."

"I see. So, young human, what do you know of my position?"

"You are the Zaljerandara," Robin replied after a moment. "Strictly translated into my language, it means X'Hal speaker, or Speaker of X'Hal. From what Starfire has taught me, you are the religious leader of Tamaran."

"Very good. I am pleased to see that Koriand'r has taught you so well," she said as they sat on the bench. "We have matters to discuss."

The bench was large enough that the three of them could sit comfortably on it. Robin and Starfire took seats on either side of Kay'lee.

"I have come to see this young family who has caused such a disturbance in my people. There are those who side with you, Koriand'r, in that there should be no interference during the last stage of Omshe," she said, then looked over at Robin. "Then there are those who believe as you do, that if the death of the infant is truly the will of X'Hal, such interference would be fruitless. This matter has been foremost in my mind for many years, and news of the struggle between the two of you has shown me that it may be time for a change in our traditions."

Robin couldn't tell if the woman was making her final decision, or simply relaxing as she leaned back slightly. Her eyes were closed, and she seemed to be listening to the bird calls and the soft bubbling of the koi pond Raven had installed beside the bench.

"I commend you, young man, on your dedication to your daughter and wanting to safeguard her life. Equally, I commend you, Koriand'r for you adherence to our traditions. Galfore and Vern'a were most convincing in their arguments to me. So much so that I have sent my acolytes out among the people to test the attitude and feelings of my people."

"I am sorry if we have caused so much trouble," Starfire said.

"Child, the emotions in parents concerning their children are very strong. When faced with the possible death of their child, their faith in X'Hal is put to an extreme test. I realize that your husband does not share your belief in X'Hal, but he does have a faith in a divine being, and you both kept true to your beliefs. I bring you both the news that such a struggle will not have to take place between the parents of an infant in the last stages of Omshe. Falling short of putting the child on full life supporting equipment, any and all medical procedures are now allowed to be attempted to keep the child alive. If the child's death is truly the will of X'Hal, they will fail." She looked over at Starfire, her eyes betraying some sadness. "I am sorry that I did not make this decision sooner, Koriand'r, and saved you the pain you experienced." She looked out at the shrubs in front of her. "I can scarcely imagine the things Trogaar put you through during your captivity. Your belief should not cause you to perform acts that put you in mind of that time." She reached over and put one of her hands on Liand'r's head. "May the blessings of X'Hal protect you, and give you strength." She then placed a hand on Robin's and Starfire's shoulders. "May you continue to share the love that is so evident between you. Know that you have the blessing of X'Hal, and let none separate you."

"Thank you," Starfire and Robin said softly.

"Would it be permitted for me to remain here in privacy for a time? I find it far more relaxing than my chambers aboard the ROHA'N."

"Of course. I will notify the others and you will not be disturbed." Starfire replied.

"Then the honor I have given you has been repaid."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: A special treat for you guys. I thought I had put up Chapter 15 last week, but found that I had forgotten. So I'm putting up Chapter 15 and 16 this weekend. 15 yesterday and 16 today**

**Chapter 16**

"Ya know, with as much as we've seen ya in those outfits, I kinda thought I'd be used to seein' ya in them," Cyborg said the next day. He and the rest of the Titans, along with Blackfire, and Galfore had been waiting outside the royal chambers aboard the ROHA'N, while Robin and Starfire had changed into their dress armor for Liand'r's Presentation Ceremony.

"I'd also say that my sister isn't used to seeing Robin dressed like that," Blackfire teased. "How you stare at him, little sister."

"If I am not mistaken, I look at him no differently than you look at your own husband, Sister."

Blackfire nodded to Starfire, conceding the point to her with a chuckle. She turned to Robin and noticed that he was having some difficulty getting his cloak settled correctly. "Here, let me," she said, and pulled the fabric into place. "There, now it's complete."

Robin looked at the clasp that now held his cloak closed, and noticed that Blackfire had changed it from the one he normally wore. This one was almost twice as big, and didn't have his stylized 'R' on it. He was distracted from his examination of it when he heard Starfire give a small gasp.

"Sister, that is. . ."

"Yes, Starfire, that is the one that Myan. . .our father used to wear. As your husband, it is now his right to wear it."

It was then that Robin recognized the insignia as the Imperial Crest, with Myand'r's family crest etched deeper than Luand'r's. The exact opposite of the one that Starfire wore. "Thank you."

Blackfire shrugged. "As I said, it's your right to wear that," she said. "Also it's in repayment for your acceptance of me. You may not know it, but that's been a help with my being accepted by other Tamaraneans."

"As I told you, with what Starfire has told me and the way you've acted, I realized that, to an extent, you've changed from when you were trying to get the throne from her."

"When was this conversation?" Starfire asked.

"The night before I claimed the Right of Statement from you," Robin replied.

"That must have been what you were discussing when I saw her hug you," Raven commented.

"Yes it was," Robin said. "She was thanking me for being the first person besides yourself to accept her and that she had changed," he added to Starfire who was giving him a questioning look.

"It was also when he contacted me aboard the TAMAR," Kor'mel said as he walked up. "He helped clear up a misunderstanding between me and Koma," he explained as he slid his arm around Blackfire's waist.

"It was the least I could do, seeing as she saved Starfire's life with her blood donation. During the conversation we had, I learned that Blackfire didn't have the opportunity to fully explain to you why she was needed here."

"And I have yet to thank you for that," Kor'mel said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad that things worked out."

"So, how does this presentation thingy work?" Beast Boy asked.

"It is very simple, really," Starfire replied. "At this moment, warriors from the fleet are gathering in the landing bay. Robin and I will join Galfore and Vern'a on a dais with Liand'r. I will hand her to Galfore and he will state who she is and that she's the princess. The warriors will then kneel, and lay their sword on the floor, showing their support of her and their recognizing her as the heir to the throne."

"And if some don't kneel?" Raven asked.

"Then they will have the opportunity to state their opposition, and listen to our reply," Galfore replied. "How things proceed from there depends on the objecting warriors or warrior." He looked up as four warriors, also in dress armor, marched up. "I must go; the time draws near."

"My Lord and Lady, we are here to escort you to the ceremony," Mik'l said formally as he saluted. The other warriors then removed their helmets and put them under their left arm. Robin smiled when he saw that Shel'b and Chr's had been joined by Kim'r.

"I have taken a temporary reduction in rank to do this for you, my Lord," she said to Robin. "I would not miss being here for you."

Robin held out his hand, and shook the older warrior's hand warmly. "Thank you, and I'm glad to have you here."

While they were talking, Starfire went back into the room and came back out with Liand'r wrapped in a ceremonial purple blanket with silver embroidery on it .

"Hey there, little one," Cyborg said when he saw Liand'r.

The infant returned Cyborg's smile, and Starfire giggled when her daughter lifted from her arms. She quickly gathered her back, her face almost glowing with pride.

"So, what we have heard is true," Shel'b said. "She does have the power of flight."

"And with her going through Omshe, that should put to rest any objections that she's not Tamaranean enough to rule," Blackfire said.

"I hope that you are correct, Sister. Are you ready, my husband?"

Robin looked around. Kor'mel and Blackfire both gave him a smile and a nod, as did Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy. Mik'l, Chr's, Shel'b, and Kim'r snapped to attention, then saluted him, showing their support. For the first time, he actually felt comfortable and secure aboard a Tamaranean ship. He stepped over to Starfire and slid his arm around her waist. "Yes," he said simply, and they took their place in the middle of the square formed by the escort, and the Titans followed them.

The trip to the landing bay was shorter than Robin had thought it would be, and he realized that the corridor they walked along must have been a direct route. As they approached the dais, Kim'r and Mik'l took positions at the front corners of the platform, while Shel'b and Chr's took places at the rear corners. Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy formed a line across the back. Robin and Starfire stepped up to the front of the dais to stand beside Galfore. To his left stood Vern'a. The big man looked down at the infant cradled in Starfire's arms and smiled softly. He nodded slightly and Starfire carefully handed her daughter to him.

Galfore fought a chuckle as he turned to face the crowd of warriors. Liand'r had managed to reach up and she batted at one of the braids of his beard. "Warriors, we are gathered here today for the presentation of the daughter of Empress Koriand'r and her husband," he said, his voice carrying in the sudden silence. He then held Liand'r up so they could all see her. "I give you, Liand'r, heir to the throne of Tamaran. All hail, Princess Liand'r!"

Almost as one, the throng dropped to their left knee, the landing bay echoing with their response. "All hail Princess Liand'r, heir to the throne of Tamaran!" They then drew their swords and lay them on the floor, the hilts toward the dais.

"Warrior," Kim'r's voice rang out. "Why do you stand?"

"I refuse to kneel because I wish to know why I should pledge my support to a nechapa kinecha? A child that Koriand'r allowed herself to bear simply to seal her claim to the throne, and her bond with this ruthasha. It is most likely that she will not have our powers and therefore be a poor leader."

Robin was about to speak in reply, but Starfire's hand on his arm stopped him. "This is for Vern'a to answer," she whispered to him. "Although I do share your anger. Why can we not go through a ceremony with my people without complication?"

"While it is true that Liand'r is of mixed parentage," Vern'a said. "It is also true that she has undergone Omshe, and survived. She also possesses the power of flight."

"No disrespect, Healer, but with your nearness to Koriand'r, I would question your word on this."

"Would you question mine, warrior? For I have seen the Princess fly with my own eyes."

There was a wave of astonished gasps as Kay'lee walked up to stand in front of the dais.

"No, Your Eminence, I would not," he replied, bowing from the waist. "So that leaves how this ruthasha was able to convince Koriand'r to bond with him," he continued. "Do not try to convince me it was for love. She is of the Royal family, and as such she is diplomatic coin to be married off as the needs of Tamaran dictate. Their bonding and this child probably seal a treaty of some kind."

As the warrior finished speaking, Starfire saw Robin throw a birdarang. It was also then that she saw that someone had thrown a knife at the warrior. She sighed with relief as Robin's aim was true and his birdarang knocked the knife from the air before it struck.

"Liand'r!" Galfore cried out in alarm as the infant suddenly took flight.

Starfire instantly took flight in pursuit of her daughter, and Robin took a running jump from the dais, not even breaking stride as he landed. He pulled up short when he saw that Liand'r had flown an almost perfectly straight line to the warrior that had been protesting her presentation. He also noticed that although Starfire had reached the warriors side, she made no move to take Liand'r from him.

"For some reason, warrior, it appears as though she likes you, although I can not think of a reason as to why," Starfire said as Robin finished walking over. "Your words and apparent dislike of her make me question her taking a liking to you."

"Perhaps she does not understand the words, and is able to see past them," the warrior said, then looked at Robin. "I thank you, my Lord. Your weapon did what you intended and saved my life."

Robin gave the warrior a quick nod, then turned to the rest of the warriors. "Who ever threw this knife will turn himself over to his Commanding Officer for punishment. Your own traditions permit this warrior to present his objection to my daughter being declared the heir to the throne without interruption." He bent down and picked up his birdarang and the knife. "This is a gross violation of that tradition. The only ones here who would be able to challenge this warrior is myself and Koriand'r," he went on then looked over at him. "Will that be necessary?"

The warrior locked eyes with Robin for a moment, then smiled softly. "No, my Lord, it will not," he said then dropped to his left knee. "I pledge my support, my sword, and my life to the Princess Liand'r!"

Robin was surprised that the warrior was able to not only kneel, but draw his sword and lay it on the floor with the hilt toward the dais, all while still holding onto Liand'r, who had latched onto his left upper arm and refused to let go.

At his declaration, the remaining warriors burst into cheers then started heading to the dining halls where the celebratory feasts were being held.

"My Lord and Lady, I believe that you can add her Tamaranean strength to her powers," the warrior said as he tried to pull Liand'r free from his arm to hand her to Starfire. "Her grip is amazingly strong."

Starfire nodded slightly, then managed to take Liand'r from him. "I do not wish to keep you from the feasts, warrior. You may go."

"I appreciate that more than you know, my Lady," he replied. "However, there is a matter of great importance I must discuss with both you and your husband. Also if I may be allowed to ask, I wish that Komand'r, Galfore, and Vern'a also be present."

Starfire gave the warrior a long look. "Very well, warrior, I grant your request for an audience," she told him. "Kim'r, Raven, would you both join us as well?" She handed Liand'r to Cyborg, then led the way to one of the nearby rooms where the fighter pilots got their pre-flight briefings.

"So, why should we listen to what you have to say?" Blackfire demanded once the door closed. "And how can you claim the title of warrior if you do not wear any insignia denoting your family or unit?"

"Because he has properly asked for and been granted an audience, sister," Starfire said softly. "What is this matter of importance you spoke of?"

"I see what I have heard is true, Koriand'r, you are every inch the diplomat your mother was," he replied.

"You will address the Empress properly, warrior, and remove your helmet in her presence," Galfore growled.

"As you wish," he said. "I will not apologize for my words before; however, my true aim was not to contest Liand'r's being heir. In reply to your question, Komand'r, I do not wear my family crest because I have been unable to acquire one, and I do not wear a unit designation because I am not currently assigned to a command."

"If you weren't contesting Liand'r as heir, why did you say the things you did?"

"To see if the things I have heard were true," he replied, his hands going to his helmet. "And to see what kind of person this is that has won my sister's heart," he concluded, removing his helmet and shaking free a mane of curly bright red hair.

"By X'Hal, can it be?" Galfore gasped.

Robin was surprised to see Starfire's eyes blaze bright green, matching her upraised right hand. "I do not know who you are, but I will not let you dishonor the memory of my brother. You will tell me truly who you are, now."

"Starfire, calm down," Raven said softly, putting her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Don't make snap decisions without all the facts."

"What facts could this person have?" Starfire asked. "Ryand'r was killed when the ship he was on was destroyed."

"Kori, no one knows what really happened to the NARSI'L," Blackfire said. "While I'm not entirely open to accepting this person as Ryand'r, it may be possible that he survived."

"I can tell you that he fully believes that he is your brother," Raven said.

"Vern'a, is there any kind of medical scan you can do to see if he is the Prince?"

"Of course," Vern'a replied taking a medical scanner out. "A DNA chromosome comparison scan should work."

"I hate to be the one to be the one to take away from your suggestion, Robin, but it may be possible that this is a clone of Prince Ryand'r," Galfore said. "Even you humans have learned the process of cloning, and there are races that are far better at it."

"If this is a clone of the Prince, it is from one of those races," Vern'a said. "The chromosome paring is an identical match to the sample we have on file for him. There is none of the typical fade in them."

"I believe I may know a way that we can resolve this," Kim'r said. "While it is possible for his body to be replicated through cloning, his memories can not be transferred to another brain."

Ryand'r's face brightened. "So if I can relate something that only I and one of you would know, it would be proof that I am who I claim to be." He thought for a moment "Koriand'r, do you remember when you took the blame for me for breaking the large vase that Mother had in the main entrance to the palace?"

"I am afraid that is not secret enough," Galfore said. "Kim'r, myself, and the rest of the palace guard at the time knew of that deception on Koriand'r's part."

Blackfire laughed at the looks of both her sister's and possible brother's faces. "That is my fault," she said, smothering her laughter. "I saw what really happened, and thought that if I told, then Kori would get in trouble."

"I do know of something, but I will not say it out loud. I must whisper it to Koriand'r," Ryand'r said. "I give you my word that I will not attempt to harm her."

"If Kori agrees, then I won't stop you," Robin said. "I trust her judgment."

"But not necessarily me," he said, then sighed. "Well, Sister mine?"

"Very well. I hope that this will decide things one way or the other," Starfire said, and Ryand'r crossed over to her and started whispering into her ear. "That is well. . ." she said after a moment, but fell silent as he kept whispering. Suddenly her eyes went wide and she gasped at what she was being told, and she pulled back and looked at him before wrapping him in a huge hug.

"What did she say to her, Robin?" Galfore asked. "With your bond you would know."

"Yes, I could find out, but even the most loving couple must have some things in their past that they do not share, even with each other," Robin replied. "I will not violate her trust in me, by betraying that. However, I can tell you that she's convinced that this is her brother."

"That's not exactly a news flash, Robin," Raven quipped. "I've only seen her hug you with that much affection, or Blackfire that day we first met her in the Tower."

"Thank X'Hal you have returned to us, Ry," Starfire said when she broke the hug. "Agreed, we two are the only ones who know of that, but I believe it would be best if it was brought to light."

Ryand'r nodded. "Koma, Kori, and I were playing seek the enemy," he related. "I was the seeker, and had located where Kori had hidden. I also saw that there was a vithra poised to strike."

"Much as Nie'l did last year, Ryand'r took the bite that was meant for me," Starfire took up.

"That is not secret, little sister," Blackfire said. "Ryand'r's being sick from the bite is well known."

"I am aware of that, Sister, but what has been concealed about this is where I was hidden when Ry found me."

"You were in Luand'r's garden," Galfore said. "It was your bringing him to her that saved his life."

"Star?" Robin called when he saw the look of guilt on her face.

"Yes, it is true that I brought him to our mother in her garden, but that was not where we were when he was bitten," she said. "I was curled up under the blanket below Father's pillow on their bed."

"Starfire, going into their room was strictly forbidden to us," Blackfire blurted out.

"That is why we lied about where I was when I was bitten," Ryand'r said.

"I knew mother was in her garden, and that Ry needed medical attention quickly," Starfire said. "I brought him to her, and she told Captain Jenn'r that we were with her when Ry was bitten."

"So you were the source that she mentioned that told her about the vithra being in the royal bed chamber," Kim'r said. "I had just been assigned to the Palace Guard."

"That is correct, Kim'r. Ryand'r's reaction to the bite was worse than normal, so a test was done that determined that I was allergic to both the venom of the vithra and the antivenin."

"I am only sorry that I have no such way to prove myself to you, Komand'r. You never let me get as close to you as Kori did."

"So where have you been?" Raven asked.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"So, where have you been?"

Raven's question hung like a dark cloud in the silence that stretched afterward. The youngest of the And'r family swallowed nervously, finding himself the focus of so many eyes.

"As you know, the NARSI'L was on a supply run, then was to continue out to do some star mapping and reconnaissance on what movements the Gordanian fleet was making," Ryand'r related. "Two SELAS class ships ambushed us from an asteroid field. Fortunately, we were in the middle of a battle drill and we were already at stations. We destroyed both ships, but had taken sufficient damage that we had to abandon ship as the engines were nearing critical. Several of us were very relieved when a cargo ship dropped from hyperspace. However, it was short lived when we discovered it was a Ramarian freighter."

"That explains a lot," Blackfire muttered. "I'm surprised they didn't simply blow you out of space."

"The reason they did not was because they had picked up transmissions between the NARSI'L and one of our communication relay stations," Ryand'r said. "Unfortunately, I foolishly presented myself to the Captain of the ship and, after telling him who I was, I demanded that we all be returned to Tamaran, or our nearest colony. I even told him that I would see to it that they were handsomely rewarded for doing so."

"I gather that things did not go as you anticipated."

"No, Kori, they did not. Myself, Captain Roja'n, and Commander Baljo'r were taken to the medical section and watched as our few wounded were tended to. As we left we suddenly found ourselves surrounded by over a dozen Ramarians with spears and pain sticks. Captain Roja'n drew his sword and told Commander Baljor to get me to safety. Unfortunately, that was his last order, and it was not carried out, as the commander and I were forced against the wall with spear points at our throats, and Captain Roja'n was killed. From what I learned that is how all of the survivors of the NARSI'L were taken prisoner. They were led to where they were told I was, then overpowered by far superior numbers of Ramarians."

"How is it you learned of that?" Galfore asked. "Did they not keep you separated?"

"No, they did not. We were all put three to a cell, but all in the same corridor," Ryand'r replied. "That was how we were able to make our plans to escape. Two days later, several of the warriors in different cells started fighting with each other. When the guards went in to stop them, all three warriors turned on them and overpowered them. In a matter of moments, we were all free, and we quickly took over the ship. We were about to change course for Tamaran, when three Gordanian warships came out of hyperspace."

"I take it the Ramarian captain contacted them." Galfore said.

"That is correct. Evidently, the Gordanians promised them more for us then he thought Tamaran would pay. With the BELGORE being unarmed and slow, we had no choice but to return the ship to the Ramarians. As punishment for our escape attempt, the ranking Gordanian ordered twenty of us executed. That included the five of us in the medical bay."

"Typical Gordanian efficiency," Starfire said softly. "If a slave is injured to the point of needing medical attention, they kill them and save on the supplies."

Ryand'r nodded in a agreement. "The remaining ninety of us were divided between the three ships, and told that if **any** of us tried to escape, all of us would be executed. Needless to say, there were no further attempts at escape, and we were taken to one of the worlds with a Citadelian slave camp." As Ryand'r paused, remembering the journey, Robin could see the haunted look in his eyes just as he had seen it in Starfire's the few times she had talked to him about her past.

Ryand'r sighed heavily as he continued. "As it was, only twenty of us made it to the camps. We were separated, and it would be months before any of us saw another Tamaranean, making it virtually impossible to make any kind of escape plans."

"So how did you escape, Ry?" Blackfire asked.

"About two years ago, the camp was attacked by an unknown race. Their ships swept down and killed all but a few of the Citadelians with lightning efficiency. Those that remained, we finished off. We commandeered those ships that could fly from the spaceport and headed into space. Those of us that had fighters made life difficult for both the Citadel and the Gordanians. Once we ran low on ammunition and other supplies, we split up and headed back to our home worlds, making certain to cover our trails." He paused for a moment, and gave Starfire a hard look. "There was a time when I almost considered not returning to Tamaran, and it was because of your actions, sister."

"What could I have done to cause that, Ry?"

"I had heard that you had refused to marry, as directed by the Grand Ruler, and that you had challenged and defeated Blackfire, then banished her. That alone would not have kept me away, but I was told that you did that simply because you were apparently in love with this ruthasha, and you abandoned the throne to remain with him. I did not wish to return then because of the family shame I would find. I was relieved when I heard the real reasons for your actions, and pleased with your actions toward Tamaran since, including your pardoning of Blackfire."

"I wouldn't go so far as to say she's pardoned me, Ryand'r. She may have forgiven me, but she actually married me off to seal a treaty," Blackfire said, them smiled softly. "Although I will admit that my mate was far more desirable to me than the Exalted Sklerch of Drenthax four was to Kori."

"Yes," Starfire said with a chuckle. "For the last year and a half, our sister has been the Jemara of the Salvainian Empire."

Ryand'r smiled broadly at his eldest sister. "Congratulations, Koma." His smiled faded as he walked over to where Robin stood beside Starfire. He was slightly surprised when he noticed that Kim'r and his sisters tensed, while Robin showed no reaction at all, and met his gaze coolly. "So, this is the ruthasha that has captured my sister's heart?" he asked, giving Robin an appraising look. "I see that you do not like that term."

Robin shrugged slightly. "It depends on who says it and how they say it. Like you, some use it to mean someone only slightly above a troq."

Ryand'r looked over and said something to Starfire in Tamaranean. Raven didn't know what he said, but she saw Robin's eyes narrow in anger as everyone else gasped in shock.

"I thought that you had given you Oath of Acceptance and that you were a warrior," Robin said softly in Tamaranean. "Yet you talk about me, not to me and in a manner that you do not think I will understand,"

"I told Koriand'r that I am not surprised that she endeared herself to you. With you being the leader of the Titans that assures her standing on the team. What I am surprised at is that she had your child rather than take some veka serum to ensure that she would lose it so that she might play upon your sympath. . ."

Ryand'r was cut off by Robin slapping him across the face with his gloves, twice.

"You dare to strike me, ruthasha? I am Ryand'r, Warrior and Prince of Tamaran."

"Then act like it," Robin snapped. "Not like a second year avani that throws a tantrum if he can't get his way. I'd challenge you to a shavek hifa, but you don't have either the honor or respect of a warrior."

"What would you know of a warrior's honor, ruthasha?" Ryand'r asked, then gasped as, in reply, Robin swept the left side of his cloak aside, revealing his sword. "Father's sword and dagger," he said softly.

"My gift to him after he gave me his Oath of Acceptance," Starfire said.

"Making him a warrior simply so you could bond with him later."

"No, Ryand'r," Galfore said, and Robin noted that he dropped Ryand'r's title. "Koriand'r was surprised when she learned that Kim'r and Chr's had petitioned me to grant Rob'n warrior's status. A reward that he had truly earned."

Robin reflexively ducked under the right cross that Ryand'r threw at him, then snapped back up, driving his shoulder into the pit of the extended arm. He heard Ryand'r's grunt of pain as he felt the arm pop our of socket as he threw him onto his back with a hip toss. He was surprised to feel an impact on his forearm guard as he brought his hands to a defensive posture, and even more surprised to see Ryand'r's dagger clatter to the deck.

"Robin!" Starfire screamed as, in one motion, Robin drew his sword and swept it down. She sighed in relief when the tip of the blade stopped just short of her brother's throat.

Robin paused for a moment, then withdrew and sheathed his sword. "I gave you some leeway because you're Starfire's brother," he said softly. "But know this. If you **ever** speak of my wife or daughter like that again, and I will have you in a shavek hifa."

Everyone was surprised when Ryand'r chuckled softly. "I was beginning to wonder what was keeping you from striking out at me," he said, then groaned as he got to his feet.

Robin gaped at him for a moment. "You mean to tell me that this was some kind of test?" he demanded incredulously, then turned his back on him.

"She is my sister, and of the Royal Family."

"Sooo that gives you the right to act like a royal jerk?" Raven asked.

"Do not rebuke her, Ryand'r," Galfore said. "You said that you were pleased with what you were told Koriand'r has done since she removed Komand'r from the throne. If that is true, then you must know that her husband had a large role in that."

"And I am certain that you heard other things as well," Vern'a cut in. "Things that would reveal to you why your words would hurt her."

Ryand'r looked over and saw that Robin was not only talking to his sister, but comforting her as well. "I do not understand."

"You are familiar with the VILTHUR'L disaster, correct?" Galfore asked.

Ryand'r nodded. "And how she almost lost her sanity because of it."

"The base of the cure she was given was a derivative of veka serum," Vern'a told him. "Unfortunately, we did not know that she was with child at the time."

"And I said. . ." Ryand'r began, then his eyes widened. "By the Goddess, I did not mean to hurt either of them like that. I hope that they will accept my apology."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Star, are you alright?" Robin asked as he walked up to her. He grew even more concerned when he saw that her eyes were bright with unshed tears.

"I. . .am not sure," she replied. "Robin, it has been over a year and a half since I lost our first child. Why does it still hurt to think of her?"

Robin slid his arms around her and held her close. "I don't know, Kori. I've heard that there is a special bond between mothers and their first child," he said softly. "Then again, it might be because Ryand'r isn't someone you thought you would hear that from," he added, then felt Starfire tense slightly. Keeping his arm around her waist, he turned to stand beside her. They both watched as Ryand'r stopped in front of them, then dropped to his left knee.

"My Lord, I thank you for your mercy before, and I ask you both for your forgiveness for my foolish words."

"I have learned, brother, that simply saying you're sorry is not enough," Starfire said. "That you could say such things about me and my husband hurt me more than the taunting I endured from Trogaar." She walked over to where he still knelt. "Do you truly feel that way about Robin and I?"

Ryand'r stood and reached up to touch his sister's cheek. Robin saw the flash of pain in the younger man's eyes as Starfire moved her head to avoid the contact. "No, sister, I do not," he said softly. "But I needed a way to find out for myself that what I had heard about your husband was true," he said, then glanced over at Robin. "To be honest, some of what I heard was understated."

"As I told the Ca'ri, who I choose as my husband is no one's business but my own," she said, then sighed softly and reached out to ruffle her brother's hair. She smiled softly as Ryand'r blushed and ducked away. "Though I do not agree with your methods, your intentions were honorable ones, and I forgive you. However, as Robin said, if you speak of us like that again, you will be held accountable. If not by Robin, then by me."

"And if you do so when they will not hear or learn of it, I will deal with you," Kim'r said.

Ryand'r swallowed loudly when he head the tone of Kim'r's voice and realized just how many in the room he had made angry. "I give you my word, that will not be necessary."

"I think that you'll keep your word, little brother," Blackfire said. "Now, I'll ask a question that Starfire has either not thought of yet or is avoiding. Will you be planning on taking the throne?"

Ryand'r look astonished for a moment. "No. Absolutely not. Tamaran has prospered under Kori's leadership, and I have been away far to long to be a good leader."

"Umm, Ryand'r, I do not rule Tamaran," Starfire said. "I did for a short time, but realized that my responsibilities to Earth and the Titans would not allow me to remain on Tamaran."

"She adopted the brother of one of her handmaidens who had given her life to save Koriand'r's," Galfore said. "Since then, he has been Grand Ruler, with myself and Kim'r as Regents."

"He has been away for the last few weeks studying on Okarra," Kim'r said. "From what we have heard, he should be returning today."

Just then, Robin's communicator beeped, and he answered it.

"Yo, Robin, Liand'r is getting fussy, and there are two visitors out here to see both you and Star," Cyborg's voice said.

"I believe that things in here have been completed," Starfire said, and Ryand'r nodded.

"Come on in, then," Robin said into the communicator. A moment later the doors opened.

"Mother!" Nie'l cried with delight as he flew into her arms for a hug, then repeated the process for Robin.

As Robin set Nie'l back down, he saw Starfire first come to attention, then bow deeply from the waist. The recipient of that bow was a tall person dressed in a plain brown cloak with the hood up.

"It is good to see you again, ke'vanash Leton," Starfire said.

The newcomer gave a rumbling chuckle. "Judging by your actions last time we saw each other, Koriand'r, I am not sure that I believe that. However, I accept your welcome."

"Robin, this is Ke'vanash Leton, from Okarra," Starfire said introducing them. "Ke'vanash, this is my husband, Robin of the Teen Titans."

"So, this is the person who has taught Nie'l so well," Leton said. "He spoke highly of you, as does his understanding of not only hand to hand combat and swordsmanship, but leadership as well. I am pleased to finally meet you."

"And I'm honored to meet you," Robin said as he returned the bow he was given. "Koriand'r has told me of your instructing her."

"I am the Swordthain of the Warlords. Such instruction is my duty, although I will admit that it was also a pleasure with as quick a learner as her."

"So, have the warlords given their approval of him?" Starfire asked.

"I see that you are direct as always, Koriand'r," Leton said. "He has passed the Trials, and may rule Tamaran. However, until he comes of age his regents will remain." He stepped over so that he was standing directly in front of Nie'l, then bowed deeply from the waist. "It has been an honor to meet you and to instruct you, young Emperor. I have no doubt that you will rule wisely and well." He then turned to Starfire. "Koriand'r, I wish you well, and a long life for you and your family."

After Leton had left and the doors closed behind him, Starfire sighed in a manner that Robin had come to recognize as indicating that she had reached a decision.

"Galfore, when I was last on Tamaran, I went through some of my father's old papers," she said. "Very shortly after I was taken by the Gordanians, he ordered plans made up to break the treaty with them and not only rescue me, but to go to war with them."

"That is correct, my Lady."

"I also learned that he was strongly advised against the plan because we could not win such a war. Is that still true?"

Galfore sighed softly as he moved to a console at the front of the room. "That would depend on how you would define winning, and how much you are willing to sacrifice for that victory, my Lady." He tapped at some controls, and the familiar spiral of the Milky Way galaxy appeared in the air to his left. The view closed in until the Vegan star system and a few others were clearly defined. Everyone noticed that there was a large area in red, and a slightly smaller one in orange taking up one section of the display, with another area in purple in another. "The area in red is the area of space that Gordane controls," he said. "The orange is controlled by the Citadel. Tamaranean space is shaded in purple. It is a known fact that the Citadel, and Gordanians would work together to meet any aggression against either of them." He tabbed some more controls and a green area joined with the purple one.

"That is Salvainian space," Blackfire cut in as she stepped up to the console. "What warships Kor'mel has would be sent to aid Tamaran's fleet, as would those of the Haradan, Tholian, Drak, Kazon, and Valthara," she listed as sections of the star chart took on shades of blue and green. "Tamaran is not the only planet to suffer from Gordanian attacks."

"What's this system colored in white?" Beast Boy asked.

"That's Earth, BB," Cyborg replied. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Why are we included? I mean aside from the Justice League's Javelins, and that experimental ship that Superman used to find Supergirl, Earth doesn't have any interstellar ships."

"There are several reasons, actually," Starfire replied. "First of which is what the Thanagarians tried to do. They showed the galaxy that the Earth occupies an area of space that is the perfect place to put a hyperspace bypass that will open a corridor deep into Gordanian space." She paused as she looked sideways at Blackfire. "Another reason is that Earth is my adopted home, as important to me as Tamaran," she saw the look Blackfire shot back at her. "Some would say Earth means even more to me."

There was silence for a moment, then Galfore cleared his throat. "As you can see by the display, with what allies we know the Gordanians to have along with ours, it would not take long for most of known space to be involved in the war. Thousands of planets, and untold numbers of lives would be lost on both sides."

"Koriand'r, even I do not want revenge at that cost," Ryand'r said.

"Mother, who is this warrior that addresses you so informally?"

Starfire smiled softly at the tone of Nie'l's voice. She walked over and put her hand on Ryand'r's shoulder. "This is Ryand'r, my brother."

"But I thought he was. . ."

"I was not killed, my Lord, but captured by the Ramarians, then turned over to the Gordanians. I only arrived on Tamaran in time to get aboard the ROHA'N just before she left for Earth."

Nie'l may have been Grand Ruler, but the training of his short life kicked in and he dropped to his left knee. "I am glad to see you have returned, Highness."

Ryand'r chuckled softly, then pulled Nie'l to his feet. "You are the Grand Ruler, nephew mine," he said. "Do not kneel to me. Also, have no concern. I have no intention of challenging you for the crown." He turned toward Starfire. "Now then, sister, I will hold you to what you said when you agreed to this meeting. It has been a very long time since I have enjoyed a properly prepared Tamaranean meal and, much as I would enjoy talking with you, I would prefer to do that over a feasting table."

Starfire giggled softly. "As you wish, little brother. I will also let our people know that you have returned to us."

"No, sister," Ryand'r said then crossed over to Robin who was holding Liand'r. He reached out and gently touched the infant's cheek. "Today is her day, I do not wish to take anything away from that. Tomorrow, using the regular information channels, will be time enough."

"Thank you for that, prevono," Robin said putting his free hand on Ryand'r's shoulder.

"You are welcome," Ryand'r said. "And one thing we must discuss, Korana, is how you met this off worlder who is now your husband."


	18. Chapter 18

**Epilogue**

Starfire woke suddenly; when she saw that the clock read three o'clock in the morning, she groaned mentally as she realized that Robin had given Liand'r her last feeding. _'Why are you no longer sleeping through the night?'_ she thought as she turned over, waiting for her daughter to make more noise to confirm she was awake. It was then that she realized the reason for her own wakefulness. Robin was no longer beside her. His side of the bed was still slightly warm, but empty. Her brow creased in confusion as she looked over to the door to the bathroom and saw no light underneath it.

"I'm over here, Star," Robin said softly.

Starfire looked in the direction his voice came from and saw that he was leaning against the wall next to Liand'r's crib. She got out of bed and slipped on her robe as she walked over to him and slid her arms around him from behind. "Robin, what are you doing?" she asked as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Well, up until a moment ago, I was watching the two most important people to me sleeping."

Starfire smiled softly. "Why? You can do that anytime you want to."

"I'll admit that I've done it more often with you, but this is the first time I've been able to do it with Li."

"And for that I am most sorry, my love. I. . ." she began but was cut off by Robin turning to face her and placing his index finger against her lips.

"You don't have to apologize, Star. From what I've been told, what you went through is natural."

"I only wish I had better prepared you for it."

"Yeah, well we'll both know better next time." Robin smiled softly at the happiness that blossomed on Starfire's face, and he returned the hug she gave him.

"I was fearful you would not wish to have any more children," she said, then brushed her fingertips over his cheek. "I also wish to thank you for these last three days."

"Hey, giving you the time to catch up with your brother gave me the same chance with Li." He shook his head slightly as he saw Starfire look around him at their daughter's crib. "Star, he's you brother, and you haven't seen him in almost seven years. You needed the time to get to know him again. Besides, with Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy here, I didn't really have to do that much with Lee, except hold her and play with her."

Starfire chuckled slightly as she pictured her friends helping Robin with Liand'r. "You said that he would need to talk to me, and you were most correct. He had much that he wished to discuss with me about his time with the Citadelians. Although, I suspect there are things he did not tell me about." She gave Robin a sideways look. "Some of which he did discuss with you."

Realizing that if they kept talking where they were, they would wake their daughter, Robin led Starfire back over to the bed, and they sat side by side on the edge. "Kori, he's you brother, but he's also a guy," he said, then sighed softly at her confused expression. "Okay, even though I'm your husband, I know there are things that you would talk about to Raven or even Blackfire but not to me. I know it's not a matter of trust, but it's simply because I'm a guy." He shrugged slightly. "It's just the way it is."

Starfire nodded as she sighed sadly. "You are correct. There are things that I have discussed with Raven that I have not with you, and there are things I have discussed with you that I will not with Ryand'r. For that, most of all, I despise the Gordanians. Before I was taken, there were no secrets between he and I."

Robin sighed softly. "Kori, I wouldn't blame all of that on the Gordanians. Much as I hate to admit it, brothers and sisters tend to drift apart as they get older."

"But he is my brother. I would not betray his trust in me."

"It's not that he wouldn't or doesn't trust you, Star, but he wouldn't want you to see him weak."

Starfire nodded. "I am surprised that he does not confide in Chr's or another warrior."

"That would be worse to him, Kori. Remember, he is of the Royal Family. Showing any kind of weakness to a warrior is something he can't do, even more so that he can with you."

Starfire sighed, realizing that their conversation concerning her brother was a dead end, she switched subjects to one that had been bothering her for some time.

"Robin, do you remember the day that you were to tell me of your decision on forgiving me?"

Robin thought for a moment. "I remember that you tried very hard to avoid being alone with me so I could tell you," he said, then looked away from her and over at his window. "To be honest, I thought you were afraid to be alone with me because you thought I might hurt you."

Starfire got up and went to the window, pulling the drapes aside to look out at the city lights across the bay. "Of all the people on this planet, you are the only one who could physically hurt me, because I would neither defend myself or strike back," she said. "But it was not physical pain that I was avoiding that day. That morning I had my radio on while I was dressing, and I heard a song that worried me deeply. I do not know who the singer was or the title of the song, but it was about a couple that had been arguing, and had done so in the past. The only words I remember fully were the repeated part that you have told me is the chorus. In it the man turns to the girl and tells her that it is to late to apologize." She paused and looked over at Robin as he walked over to her. "I spent the day fearing that your response would be the same, that I had finally reached the limit of your being able to forgive me."

Robin's arms slid around her waist, and he gently kissed her shoulder. "I've gotta tell you that I came very close to letting you go, but I couldn't."

"Robin, I am sorry."

"For what, Kori? You haven't done anything to be sorry about."

"I'm sorry for not being strong enough to resist what Benny the Dart and his gang did to me, for calling you a liar, and threatening you when I discovered that it was not you that rescued me from them. I am sorry that I accused you of enjoying seeing me powerless after you gave me the veka serum, and for the way you were treated when you were aboard the VELANCE'R, and for not trusting you to do the right thing, and using Shel'b to hide my leaving the VELANCE'R to offer myself to Kor'mel in marriage to end the war between his empire and Tamaran."

"Kori. . ." Robin said trying to interrupt her, but she silenced him by putting her fingers to his lips.

"Then there was leaving the Tower and ending up with Red X, and my feelings for him that I had then, then what I did to all of you when I was with Slade." She lowered her eyes. "I am most sorry for losing our first child, and for making an agreement with Batman that would have separated us in return for information that helped me stop an attempt to overthrow Tamaran's government. I also ask you to forgive me for planning to willingly go with Trogaar, and for when I said that you would have helped Benny the Dart and his gang rather than rescue me." She looked up into Robin's eyes, and he could see that she was crying. "But most of all I am sorry that I forced you out of the first month of our daughter's life. It was terribly unfair to both of you."

Robin smiled softly as he pulled her into a comforting embrace. "In that case, my lovely wife, I wish to thank you. Thank you for refreshing in my eyes the wonders of this world, in the simple beauty of a sunrise or set. For teaching me the language, and culture of Tamaran. I thank you for sharing the love that I feel for you. You truly are the Mistress of my heart. I thank you for helping me realize that showing what I'm feeling isn't a bad thing. Kori, when you took the Oath of Bonding with me, then later stood before our friends in an earthly wedding, you made me the happiest man in the universe. You are the fiercest warrior I have seen in battle, but when at peace, you are the kindest, gentlest, most loving person I know. You are a fiercely devoted friend, and heaven help anyone who endangers or threatens those friends. For all those reasons and many others, I would forgive you for most anything, and those things I wouldn't, you wouldn't bring yourself to do." He framed her face with his hands and looked deeply into her eyes. "There is an old saying, that being in love means that you never have to say your sorry. It's true in the meaning that the person you're in love with has already forgiven you. That is the kind of love I feel for you, Star. It's never to late for you to apologize, because I've already forgiven you, and I hope you will have forgiven me for whatever I may have unintentionally done to hurt you." Slipping his arm around her waist he led her back toward their bed. "Dawn is in a few hours, so we'd better get some sleep."

"Yes, Raven will be expecting us to watch the sunrise with her," Starfire said then giggled softly. "I believe she missed me almost as much as you did."

"But not quite," Robin said as they settled in and he pulled the covers up over them.

"No, not quite," Starfire agreed then snuggled against him, her head laying on his shoulder. "Pleasant shlorvacks, Robin

"Sweet dreams to you too, Kori," he replied, and in moments they were both sound asleep.

~fin~


End file.
